


Two Pink Lines

by celine_cooperjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice is pregnant, F/M, FP gets framed, Falice baby!!, Jealousy, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 59,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: When she found out she was pregnant again, she vowed that this time, he would know about their baby and be there for it all.The kids however? They don't need to know a thing.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 97
Kudos: 74





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSerpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSerpent/gifts), [lovelyflowersinherhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/gifts).



> This is partly inspired by NorthernSerpent’s “Stained Glass Hearts” and bloodredcherries’s “Even At My Worst (I’m Best With You)” and just my love for parent Falice fics. 
> 
> I just love the idea of Falice getting pregnant and trying to navigate the surprise of it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

They didn't like labelling their relationship as an affair. An affair implied that what they were doing was wrong, but is it really so wrong when it feels so right? 

They had sparked up a romance just before summer and have pretty much been inseparable ever since. 

Whenever the kids weren't around, FP and Alice were together, they'd spend lunch breaks with one another and go on dates to Greendale where they could openly be together and not worry about being caught. 

It had gotten more serious recently, when FP told her he loved her while they were on a weekend getaway together. It was incredibly romantic, and he had gone the whole nine yards. 

Love had never really worked out well for either of them. 

When they were teenagers, their relationship seemed to be strictly casual and physical, even though they both had a lot of feelings left unsaid. 

In his relationship with Gladys, the words "I love you" just always seemed like the right thing to say, just like how he thought marrying her when she found out she was pregnant was the right thing to do. 

Looking over her years with Hal, she's not sure she could confidently say she was in love with him. Sure, she loved him, you don't spend that much of your life with someone if you don't love them in some capacity, but she never got those butterflies in her stomach when she was around him like she does when she's with FP. 

Which is what made all the more special when FP mumbled the words against her lips as he held her close. She had stared at him for a moment, even asking him if he meant it, and when he promised her he did, that he had loved her since he was fifteen, she had smiled and told him she loved him too. 

They've been stronger than ever since that day, of course, the kids still know nothing and they'd like to keep it that way, at least for a little longer. They're sure they won't react well and they want to live in their happy little bubble for as long as possible. 

•

FP gives her one last kiss before rolling onto his back and pulling her close, both sweating and breathing heavily. "I'm gonna be real upset when summer ends and I don't get to spend all day in bed with you." 

She giggles and lifts herself up on her elbows to look at him better. "Pretty nice arrangement we've got here, huh?" 

"Maybe we should just run away to Greendale." 

"As tempting as that sounds, the kids might grow suspicious when we both go missing." 

"Good point." He reaches his hand up to tuck a messy, blonde curl behind her ear, letting his thumb stroke her cheekbone. "I love you." 

She smiles brilliantly, he'll never get tired of seeing her so genuinely happy, it's even better knowing he's the reason. "I love you too." She snuggles back up against his side, tracing the Serpent tattoo on his side completely by memory. 

"You know we're hypocrites, right?" He says. "Telling the kids to use protection when we consistently forget." 

"Well that's what birth control is for." She reminds him. "We've got our bases covered. Plus, it's so much better without." She presses a kiss to his jaw and he groans. 

"You're gonna get me worked up again, babe. Then we'll really never get out of bed." 

"Fine by me, I want as much time with you as possible before we have to cut back on seeing each other. Hell, I'd be content on just cuddling with you all day." 

"Hmm, cuddling with my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend in bed all day?" He tightens his arm around her and presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Sounds like a damn good day to me." 

She smiles. "Girlfriend. I like the sound of that." 

"Well that is what you are, aren't you? We are dating, just... secretly." 

"I just like hearing you label it, it sounds so official, I never thought we'd have that." 

He smiles sadly, he never thought they'd have that either. "Well I'm not letting you go again, I've lost you too many times, this time we're in it for the long haul." 

"Lucky me," She mumbles against his lips when he kisses her. "Very lucky me." 

So what if the kids didn't know? They don't need to. 

So what if summer was ending and they wouldn't be able to see each other as often? They could talk on the phone and see each other whenever possible. 

And so what if they had forgotten a condom yet again? It's not like it matters anyway, she's already pregnant, they just don't know it yet.


	2. 2

"Are you sure dad's going to be cool with us just showing up?" Jellybean questions from the back seat. 

Gladys sighs, peering into the mirror to look at her daughter. "I'm positive. You know he always loves seeing you." 

"Yeah but that's when we're visiting, now we're literally just showing up and moving in." 

"Honey, he'll be fine with it. He hates that we live so far away right now so I'm sure he'll be ecstatic that we're moving in." 

"Whatever you say." She rolls her eyes. 

Gladys sighs. As much as she would like to believe FP is going to be happy about her and Jellybean moving in with no notice, she's not really sure he will be. 

Sure if it was just Jellybean he'd more than likely be fine with it, it's her she's not so sure about. Having your estranged wife move in without any notice isn't something most people would be happy about. Hopefully having JB with her will help soften the blow. 

"Why do we even have to leave Toledo anyway? I mean I'm excited to see Jug and dad every day but I don't get why we're moving. It's not Toledo was bad." 

Gladys thinks over a reason in her head. She can't tell her the real reason. "I miss your brother, and I miss your dad too. Who knows, maybe we'll rekindle our relationship." 

Being a part of a picturesque family is much less incriminating than being a single mom working at a junkyard. It'll be easier to sell jingle jangle in Riverdale, as she's sure no one will even suspect a middle aged mom. 

Now maybe she can convince FP to move to the Northside, that would really help avoid suspicion. 

• 

The front door opens almost immediately when Gladys pulls into the driveway, revealing the confused face of her son. 

"Mom?" He walks down the steps to get a better look at the inhabitants of the car. Gladys steps out and smiles at him. "Oh my god, it is you." He's sprinting towards her instantly, hugging her tight. 

She laughs. "Well hello to you too, kid." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"We're your new roommates." Jellybean informs him, stepping out of the car as well. 

"Wait... really? You're staying?" His eyes are so hopeful and Gladys feels a bit guilty. 

"We are." Gladys confirms. "So long as your dad doesn't give us the boot." 

"No, he wouldn't! He'll be so happy you're here." He grins at them. "Come on, let's bring your bags inside." 

Jughead helps them carry their bags into the trailer, beyond excited that they’re here. 

“Do I still have a bedroom?” Jellybean asks. “Or have you and dad made it into some kind of man cave?” 

“No it’s still there, just like you left it.” Jughead assures her. “And mom, obviously you and dad’s room is still here.” 

“I’m not sure if it’s our room anymore, honey. We’ll have to wait and see if your dad feels comfortable sharing a bed with me.” 

“You’re married, why wouldn’t he?” 

Gladys smiles softly at him. “Things are just complicated, we haven’t seen each other in a while.” 

“Oh, right.” He frowns, worried that maybe his dad won’t be so on-board with them moving in. He knows he’ll be okay with Jellybean for sure, but his mom? That’s going to be a bit harder. 

“Where is your dad, anyway?” 

“At Pop’s. He works there.” 

“Pop’s? Didn’t think he’d end up working there.” 

“I don’t think he’s the biggest fan of working there, but it pays the bills, keeps a roof over our head.” 

“Tell you what? Why don’t you help Jellybean unpack and I’ll go pick some lunch for all of us? Maybe I’ll get a chance to talk to your dad while I’m there.” 

• 

FP sighs as he sits with Alice in his truck. It's where he likes to spend his lunch breaks whenever she stops by to see him, it gives them some privacy to just be with each for a while. 

"I have to get back to work in a few minutes." He reluctantly tells her. 

She frowns. "I wish you didn't have to work today, we could've spent it together." 

"I know, me too." He reaches over to take her hand in his, stroking his thumb over her knuckles. "Maybe I'll pull a movie moment and climb a tree to your window." 

She smiles and leans closer to him, taking his face in her hands. "I'd rather you stay in one piece." 

"You doubting my tree climbing skills?" He questions, and pecks a kiss to her lips. 

"Not doubting per se," she starts, swinging her legs over so she can straddle his lap. He smirks at the change of position and lets his hands fall to her hips. "Just a bit skeptical." 

"Fine, I'll bring a ladder." 

She rolls her eyes fondly and kisses him, letting her tongue slip into his mouth when he parts his lips. Kissing FP has always been addicting, she's sure she could do it forever, she would if she could. 

"You're gonna get me all worked up before I go back to work." He mumbles into her mouth, diving right back into the kiss immediately. 

"You love it." 

"I love you." He corrects. 

"You love me and my kisses." 

"You're both very addicting." He lets his hands travel downwards and squeezes her butt. 

She nips at his bottom lip gently. "I vote you tell Pop you're sick and we can just spend the day together." 

"Yeah, I don't think he'd buy that. He saw you and I come out here, he knows we're an item." 

"Hey he likes me, I think he'd be alright with it." 

"How about," he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as he speaks, staring into her bright blue eyes that are sparkling in the sun. "I come over after the kids leave for school tomorrow and we can spend the day together. I'll make you breakfast and we can eat it in bed." 

"Ooh, a sexy man and breakfast in my bed? You've got yourself a deal." She kisses him once more and then she's moving back to her own seat and frowning when she sees the time. 

"I'll walk you to your car, babe." He tells her before getting out of the truck and hurrying over to her side to open the door for her. 

"What a gentleman." She smiles, taking his hand in hers as they walk across the parking lot to where she had parked her car. 

He looks around and when seeing that the coast is clear, sets his hands on her hips and pushes her up against the side of her car, not wanting to have to leave her any time soon. 

She smiles up at him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Have a good rest of your shift." 

"I'll do my best. Have a good rest of your day." 

"I will, I think Betty and I are going to have a little movie night, one last one before school starts up again." 

"That sounds like fun." He looks down at his watch and sighs. "Alright, I'm going to be late. I'll see you tomorrow?" 

She confirms it with a smile. "Bright and early." 

He grins and kisses her softly before hurrying towards the door of the diner, confident that no one had seen them. "Drive safe!" 

Little did they know that someone had seen them. 

Taking the back entrance of the lot, Gladys had instantly recognized the couple. She grew increasingly angry as she watched her husband back Alice up against her car and kiss her. 

There was no way she was letting Alice Cooper ruin her carefully thought out plan.


	3. 3

The last thing she had expected to see when she came back to Riverdale was her estranged husband locking lips with Alice Cooper. 

The fact that he’s clearly in a relationship really throws a wrench in her plans. She can’t exactly play the role of happy little family when her husband is two-timing. 

She takes a deep breath to calm herself sown, having grown angry from witnessing the couple, and then she’s stepping out of her car and heading towards the door of the diner. 

The bell signifies her arrival and FP turns towards the counter, ready to greet whoever just walked in, but he freezes when he locks eyes on Gladys. 

“Well hey there heart-throb,” she smirks, stepping towards him sassily. “Gotta say, the uniform looks good on you.” 

“Gladys? What are you doing here?” 

“Guess who just gained two new roommates?” 

He feels his stomach do a somersault. “Seriously? You and Jellybean are moving to Riverdale?” 

“Yeah, she’s back at the trailer with Jughead unpacking her stuff.” 

“You should’ve called, Gladys.” He tells her, trying to keep his cool when he’s screaming on the inside. 

“Why? You got something to hide?” She asks him teasingly, wondering briefly if he really will tell her about Alice. 

“No, but you and I haven’t been on the best of terms, in case you’ve forgot. I sent you divorce papers like two months ago?” 

She scoffs, waving her hand. “Yeah I got those. Kind of a slap in the face.” 

“Well it couldn’t have been that big of a shock, you ran out to Toledo three years ago and never looked back.” 

“You’re never going to let that go, huh?” 

His mouth falls open, gaping at her. “You ran out on me and our son. You took my daughter with you. How am I supposed to just let that go, Gladys?” He walks out from behind the counter and over to one of the tables, closely followed by Gladys. 

“You want an apology?” He doesn’t answer her, just wipes the table top clean. “Fine, I’m sorry, FP. How’s that? That acceptable to you.” 

He sighs and grabs her wrist in his hand, pulling her towards the emptier part of the diner. “I’m trying to work here, Gladys, so I’d appreciate if you just said what you wanted to say and left so I can avoid getting in trouble.” 

“Since when did you become a goody two-shoes?” She reaches out to straighten his bow tie, moving up to stroke his afterwards. 

He takes her hand in his, pushing it away from his face. “Not about being a goody two-shoes, it’s that trying to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table is a little hard without a job.” 

“Well then isn’t it a good thing I showed up? Extra income.” 

“Please, you barely worked when you were living here three years ago, I doubt you’ll be working now.” He sighs. “Why did you come back? Did you lose your house out in Toledo? Are you on the run or something?” 

“No, but it’s nice to know you only think bad things about me.” 

“Well what am I supposed to think? I haven’t talked to you in months, and the last time I did talk to you was just so I could ask you to hand the phone to Jellybean, and now you just show up here out of the blue? I’m bound to be a little suspicious, Gladys.” 

“Look, I want to work on us.” She tells him, earning an eyebrow raise from him. “I know that sounds hard to believe coming from me, but seeing those divorce papers really put things in perspective for me. I don’t want to give up on us, I want to fight for us.” 

His face softens momentarily, before he eventually scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Yeah well maybe you should’ve said that three years ago instead of running off.” He storms past her and over to the counter, shooting a glare at her when she tries to follow him. 

She chuckles and holds her hands up, walking around to the other side of the counter and leaning across it. “You know this isn’t how one would normally welcome their wife.” 

“Yeah, well I don’t exactly consider you my wife anymore,” her eyes widen in shock, she hadn’t expected him to be as mad as he is. “I sent you those papers for a reason.” 

“I’m trying here. I’m making an effort, I can’t take back those three years but I can try and make up for it now.” 

He sighs. “Look, I’m working, I just got back from my lunch break, I need to actually work not stand around and talk to you. Was there something you needed or did you just come in here to try and reconcile?” 

“I came to pick up lunch for the kids and I.” 

“Fine,” he grabs his notepad and pen and meets her eyes. “What would you like?” 

• 

FP gets off from his shift 3 hours later, driving home with a pit in his stomach. 

Seeing Gladys reminded him that they’re still married, that technically what he and Alice are doing is wrong. She had divorced Hal when she found out about his infidelity, and while he had sent Gladys divorce papers she clearly didn’t want to acknowledge them. 

He doesn’t entirely feel guilty about his relationship with Alice, in his mind he and Gladys are done. He thought he made that clear when he had the papers drawn up and sent to her. 

Besides, everything about Alice just feels so right. When he’s with her, he’s the happiest. And when she smiles he swears it’s like a cocoon of butterflies just bursted in his stomach. He sees fireworks every time he kisses her and he never wants to stop. He’s so completely, head over heels in love with her, that he can’t find it in him to feel guilty about it. It’s the first time in their lives where they’re doing something for themselves, putting their happiness first, the last thing he wants is to jeopardize that. 

Alice had been so broken when she found out Hal had cheated on her, especially when she found out he had cheated on her with Penelope Blossom. It just felt like such a slap in the face. But ever since they got together she’s been glowing, so undeniably happy and carefree, and he’s glad that he has at least some small part in that. 

He had never thought he’d get another chance with Alice, the last thing he wants to do is mess it up because of Gladys. 

He takes a deep breath as he walks up the steps to his front door, opening it and immediately being surrounded by multiple voices talking amongst one another. 

“Daddy?” Jellybean’s soft voice calls out, oh how he’s missed her. 

“Jellybelly?” 

She hurries over to the front door and grins when she sees him, running into his arms to hug him. “Dad!” 

He holds her tight, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I’ve missed you too. We’re staying here for good though!” 

He smiles at her. “Yeah, your mom told me.” He sighs when he sees just how much she’s changed since he last saw her. “You’re getting tall kiddo, stop growing on me, you’re supposed to be my baby.” He teases, pulling her in for another hug. 

“Wanna see how I redecorated my room?” 

“Yeah, of course I do.” 

He follows Jellybean to her room, letting her show him all of the band posters she’s taped up and showing him her CD collection with promises of letting him borrow them whenever he wants. 

He walks back out into the living room after, finding Gladys and Jughead talking to one another. “Do you two have any more boxes that need unpacked? Any chinaware or anything?” 

“No, I just have to unpack my things, they’re in our bedroom at the moment.” 

He nods, trying not to cringe when she says “our bedroom”. 

“Hey Jug? Could you give us a minute?” 

“Yeah, I’ll go bug Jellybean.” FP smiles at him and watches him the leave the room. 

“You gonna yell at me? Because if we’re gonna have a screaming match we should probably take it outside, or to the bedroom, I’m not picky.” She flashes him a devilish smile and he clenches his jaw. She smirks. “Chill out, I’m just trying to lighten the mood.” 

“I don’t think you and I should share a room right now.” 

She raises an eyebrow at him. “You don’t?” 

He shakes his head. “You can take the couch, or I can blow up an air mattress and you can sleep in with one of the kids.” 

“You do realize we’re married right? Normally married people share a bed and don’t make their wives sleep on a pullout couch.” 

“Yeah, well like I said at the diner, I don’t consider you my wife. You said it best, I’ve got two new roommates, the only difference is that Jellybean is actually wanted here.” 

She glares at him. “You know you’re being a real dick, I show up with the intent to work on our marriage and you can’t even try?” 

“You ran out on me when I was at my worst, Gladys. You didn’t stick around and try and make things work then, why should I try and make things work now?” He turns to walk away but her voice stops him. 

“Because once upon a time we were in love.” 

He turns back to her and shrugs his shoulders. “Well the fairytale’s over, Gladys. It’s time to move on.” He turns back around. “I’m going to go hang out with Jellybean, make yourself at home I guess.” He grumbles. 

Gladys sits down on the couch with a huff. This is not going the way she wanted. 

She’ll just have to come up a new plan. 

Something that would give her sympathy, something that would turn all eyes away from her. A heartbroken wife, single mother? Both things that people in the town would sympathize with. 

Now it’s just a matter of getting rid of the only thing blocking her way; FP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note that I probably should’ve mentioned in the beginning: the Black Hood storyline doesn’t exist in this timeline (I need Hal’s character, and I’d prefer him to just be a bad husband and not a murderer.) and there’s also no Gargoyle King, in the parents past or otherwise.


	4. 4

He had texted Alice early in the morning, letting her know he’d be coming by later than planned and that he’d explain when he got there. She of course told him it was no problem and to take his time. 

He and Gladys decided it would be best to get Jellybean into school as soon as possible since they’re sticking around, and so they went to the school early in the morning to sign her up. 

“Can’t I start next week? I mean I just got here, and I already have to go to school.” 

FP chuckles and curls his arm around her shoulders. “Unfortunately, yes. School’s important kiddo, and I want to make sure you’re getting a good education.” 

“Fine. But I just don’t get why I have to start tomorrow.” 

“Well if you started next week you could miss stuff.” 

“I doubt they’ll teach that much in a week, dad.” 

He smiles. “I know it sucks but you’ve gotta go.” He presses a kiss to her head and looks towards Gladys. “I’ve gotta go too, I told Fred I’d come over and give him a hand.” 

Gladys raises an eyebrow. “Fred? What does he need you for?” 

“He’s redoing his bathroom, I’ve been giving him a hand.” He reaches into his back pocket to grab his wallet and he pulls out a few bills, handing them to Jellybean. “Here, buy yourself some new school clothes or some new CD’s, whatever you want, it’s on me.” 

“Thanks dad!” She smiles excitedly and hugs him tight. 

Gladys narrows her eyes at him, not believing the Fred story one bit, she just knows he’s really going to see Alice. 

“Come on JB, let’s go get you some school supplies.” Gladys says, opening the passenger door for her. “What time will you be getting back?” 

“Not entirely sure, could be in a couple hours, could be longer. Why do you ask?” 

“Just wanted to know if we should bring you home something to eat or not.” 

“No, it’s alright, I’ll just grab something on my way home or make something when I get back. Thanks though.” He walks across the lot to his truck feeling Gladys’ eyes burning a hole in his back. 

• 

He parks outside of the Andrews’ house, when Fred found out about them he told FP he could park outside his house to make it less suspicious. To others, it would make more sense for him to be hanging out with Fred than Alice, it wouldn’t draw any attention. 

Fred is a huge supporter of their relationship, having been a close friend of both of them for years now, and both he and Alice are grateful for it. It’s nice to be able to see their friend and not have to hide their relationship, though Fred does like to tease them. 

He crosses the street to Alice’s house and heads up the steps, knocking on the front door. He hears movement inside and soon he’s greeted with the beautiful smile of his girlfriend. 

“Well good morning, handsome.” She steps aside to let him in and shuts the door behind him. 

He wraps his arms around her almost immediately, pressing a kiss to her cheek and earning another smile from her. “Good morning indeed. You look incredible.” 

She rolls her eyes. “You’re just saying that because you know you’re going to get laid.” She teases, draping her arms over his shoulders. 

“I’m not just saying it to get laid, I’m saying it because it’s true.” He tells her as he starts to peck kisses all over her face, making her laugh. “You’re the most gorgeous human being I have ever seen in my life, and you’re all mine.” 

“Mhm,” she catches his lips with her own and kisses him softly. “And don’t you forget it.” 

“Never.” 

“I made us some breakfast, thought I’d wait to eat until you got here so we could enjoy it together.” 

He frowns. “I told you I’d cook for you today.” 

“I didn’t know what time you were going to get here, plus I’d much rather spend the day cuddling with you rather than cooking.” 

“I’m sorry I’m later than planned.” 

She smiles at him, stroking his cheek with her palm. “It’s alright, you just owe me breakfast in bed some other time now.” 

He smiles a little. “Deal.” 

“You alright, baby?” Her eyebrows crease in worry and he swallows hard, reaching for her hand. 

“There’s something you should know.” She follows him over to the couch and stares at him, worried about whatever it is he needs to tell her. “After you left yesterday, Gladys walked into the diner.” 

Her eyes widen in shock. “As in your wife, Gladys?” 

He nods. “Come to find out, she just up and decided that she and Jellybean are going to be moving in with Jug and I.” 

“Wait, she’s living with you?” 

“She didn’t even call, I had no idea she was coming, let alone planning to move in.” He sighs. “I mean, I’m stoked that Jellybean is here, she’s not the problem, it’s Gladys I don’t want around, I told her that too but she wants to work on our marriage.” 

She swallows the lump in her throat, trying to fight back tears. She’s been more emotional as of late and the thought of FP’s wife coming back to town and possible ruining their relationship, is a lot for her to handle. “And are you... working on it?” 

He shakes his head immediately, noticing the way her eyes have glossed over. “No, of course not. Al, you’re the only one I want.” He strokes his thumbs over her knuckles, he wants her to know exactly where his head is at. “I don’t want anything to do with her. You know, she didn’t even sign the divorce papers?” 

“Really?” 

He nods. “Instead she just shows up after a three year absence and expects everything to be fine.” 

“I’m sorry, FP.” She’s quiet for a moment as she processes everything. “Can I ask something?” 

“Of course.” 

“Where is she sleeping?” He smirks when she says it. “I mean, is she sharing a room with you? Or, what?” 

He shakes his head. “No, I told her she could take the couch or I could blow up an air mattress for her and she could sleep in one of the kids rooms.” 

“FP!” Alice scolds. 

He chuckles. “What? Would you rather her sleep in with me?” 

“Well no.” She thinks for a moment. “You should’ve told her to sleep in the car, or a hotel, even better if the hotel is in Toledo.” 

He smirks. “Is Alice Smith jealous?” 

“Well that’s a stupid question.” She rolls her eyes and moves herself onto his lap so they can be as close as possible. “You’re mine, I’m not letting you go again. Not without a fight at least.” 

“You know you and Gladys fighting over me would be kind of hot.” He squeezes her butt in his hand and she smiles a little. 

“No point in fighting her, I know I’ll win.” 

“And even if you didn’t, I’d choose you anyway.” He leans up to capture her lips, savouring the feel of them moving against his own. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She curls in close to his side, resting her head on his shoulder as she links their fingers. “Now tell me about Jellybean.”


	5. 5

He had spent the rest of the day cuddling with Alice on her couch, just enjoying the feeling of holding her in his arms. It was disappointing to both of them when they saw the time and knew he had to go. 

Summer was much better, the kids stayed out late or would stay at a friends house so there was no need for either of them to rush out. 

He drove back home as slow as possible, really not wanting to deal with Gladys. She’s only been there’s for a day but he was already tired of her. There was a reason he had sent her the divorce papers. 

Maybe if she had of showed up earlier, he would of been open to working on their marriage. But he’s happy now, head over heels in love with Alice, there’s no way he’s going to jeopardize that. 

“Dad!” Jellybean excitedly speaks when he walks in the door. “Come look at all the stuff I got for school.” 

He smiles and heads into the kitchen where she’s got her school stuff laid out on the table. “Looks like someone’s changed their tune about going to school.” 

“Well I still don’t want to go but new clothes and stuff really helped.” 

“I’m glad. What else did you and your mom do today?” 

“We got some lunch at the mall after we finished shopping, we just got home like an hour ago.” 

“Sounds like you had a good time.” 

“We did.” Gladys answers, coming into the kitchen as well. “Did you and Fred get lots done?” 

“Yeah, still got a few more days of work but we’re done for the day.” 

“Well that’s good. I didn’t know you and Fred were still close.” 

“Yeah, well when you’ve known someone your whole life you don’t exactly drop them that easily.” 

She bites back an insult, knowing that’s probably how he feels about Alice too. “Guess I’ll have to reconnect with some of my old friends. It’s always good to have a friend in town.” 

• 

She’s been watching him like a hawk since she came to town, all the while reporting back to her partner in crime. 

She watches him intently as he smiled at his phone, constantly asks where he’s going whenever he leaves the house. She’s even drove by Alice’s house a few times too, wanting to see if she can find something incriminating about the woman so she can take her down too. But unfortunately, there’s not a crack in the facade she’s worked so hard to build up over the years. 

“Have you got any sort of plan?” Hiram asks as Gladys sits across from him. 

“No, him being in a relationship with that bimbo makes things a lot more difficult. Everything was so carefully thought out, I don’t know what to do now.” 

He sighs. “It’s been two weeks since you got to town, surely you’ve thought of something. We can’t keep people waiting much longer, Gladys.” 

“I know that, I just don’t know what else we can do. The only thing I’ve thought of is getting him out of the picture.” 

“Woah, are you talking about killing him?” He seems caught off guard by the thought and Gladys raises an eyebrow, she knows what he’s done in his past. 

“No, I don’t want to go that far, just maybe something that would create sympathy. A heartbroken wife, abandoned by her husband? No one would suspect me of anything.” 

“Ok, so what exactly are you thinking? Do you want to expose his affair with Alice?” 

She shrugs. “I’ve thought about it.” 

“The problem with that is, he’d still be around for the kids. He could expose you right back.” Hiram explains. 

She sighs dramatically, slumping back in her chair. “Well I’ve got no other ideas, so I don’t know what we’re going to do. I’ve tried to convince him to work on our marriage but she’s got him wrapped around her finger.” 

Hiram thinks for a moment, his eyebrows creasing together, deep in thought. “Maybe I’ve got something that could work.” He starts. “We’ll have to work out some of the kinks but I think it could work.” 

She raises an eyebrow at him and leans closer. “I’m listening.” 

“Do you know when his next shift is at the diner?” 

“Thursday. Why?” 

He smiles devilishly. “I’ve got the perfect way to take him out of the picture, something that will have no one on his side and there won’t be any chance of him getting in the way of us.”


	6. 6

“What time do you get off work, dad?” Jellybean asks him as he reads the newspaper next to her. He likes to read Alice’s articles especially, even if he isn’t interested in the topic. 

“I should be home around four. Thought maybe I’d bring home some Pop’s for all of us so we don’t have to cook.” 

“Sounds good to me, I’d eat Pop’s every day if you’d let me.” 

He chuckles. “Well as much as I’m with you on that, it’s probably not the healthiest thing for us to do.” He looks down at his watch and sighs. “I’m running late. I’ll see you when I get home, love you.” He pecks a kiss to the top of her head and she smiles at him. 

“Love you too.” 

Gladys comes into the kitchen right as he’s about to leave. “You heading to work?” 

“Yeah, I told Bean I’d bring home Pop’s. Saves us from having to cook tonight.” 

She swallows the lump in her throat, guilt making an ugly appearance. “That sounds nice. Have a good day.” 

“Thanks, I’ll see you guys later.” 

Jellybean studies her mother carefully when her dad leaves the trailer. She looks pale and nervous, as if she’d just seen a ghost. “You good, mom?” 

Gladys snaps out of her daze and looks over at her daughter, giving her a reassuring smile. “Yeah I’m fine, just a little tired that’s all.” She pours herself a cup of coffee and looks back in Jellybean’s direction. “You should probably get going, kid, you’ll miss the bus.” 

Jellybean takes the last bite of her breakfast and brings her plate over to they counter, grabbing her backpack. “Maybe tonight we can all watch a movie together as a family.” 

Gladys forces a smile. “That sounds nice baby, have a good day at school.” 

She waits until Jellybean is on her bus and headed for school, and then she picks up her cell phone. Dialling Hiram’s numbed with shaky fingers. 

“Hiram Lodge.” He answers professionally. 

“It’s me.” She tells him simply. “He just left for the diner not too long ago.” 

“And you did your part?” 

She swallows thickly. “Yes.” 

“I’ll make the call in a little bit.” He pauses. “You did good, Gladys.” 

“What if this backfires on us?” 

“It won’t. Don’t focus on the possibility of something going wrong, focus on the money we’ll be pulling in.” 

“Right.” She lets out a breath. “Let me know when you do it?” 

“Will do. Lay low, don’t leave the house at all today.” 

“I know.” 

“The kids don’t suspect anything do they?” 

“No, they just want us to be a happy family, this is going to be a blindside to them.” 

“That’s what we want. Everyone will be blindsided.” 

•

“Alright, veggie burger with a side of onion rings and a root beer, and chicken strips with a Diet Coke and cheese fries.” FP repeats the order to the table he’s serving. “Enjoy.” 

He walks over to the counter where Pop is standing, reading over some papers. “Business is pretty good today.” FP says, acknowledging the nearly full diner. 

“Yeah it is, I always love when it gets like this.” Pop smiles. “Is Alice coming by today?” 

“No, she’s working, I think she’s stopping by tomorrow though.” 

“I wanted to talk to her about possibly putting an ad in the paper for our new special, you think she would?” 

“I’m positive she would, she loves this place just as much as you and I.” 

The two men talk amongst each other for a few minutes as they wait for more orders to be ready to serve. 

The sound of sirens echo in the distance and soon grow closer until a few squat cars are pulling into the lot. 

“What’s going on?” Pop questions worriedly. Tom Keller walks into the diner and locks eyes with Pop. “Sheriff Keller, is everything alright?” 

“We’re hoping so, we got an anonymous tip that there were drugs on the premises.” 

“Well I can assure you there’s no drugs here, you can sweep the diner if you’d like, I have nothing to hide.” 

“That won’t be necessary at the moment.” He look over at FP. “Mr Jones, can you come with me for a moment?” 

FP’s stomach sinks as he follows Tom outside. Immediately thinking that Jughead or Jellybean we’re somehow involved in this. 

“Is this your vehicle?” 

“Yes.” FP answers, beyond confused. “What’s going on?” 

“We received an anonymous call today that said they suspect you to be in possession of Jingle Jangle.” 

“Jingle Jangle? No way, I don’t even smoke cigarettes let alone take or sell Jingle Jangle.” 

Tom gives him an empathetic look, he doesn’t believe FP is in possession of drugs but it’s his job to be sure. “We have to be sure, we have a warrant to search your vehicle. Please unlock it and step back.” 

FP does as he’s asked, not even remotely worried that they’ll find anything. He’s never touched Jingle Jangle before, hell he hasn’t even touched drugs since the last time he and Alice shared a joint back in high school. 

He steps back as he watches a few officers search his truck high and low, knocking napkins and papers and whatever other belongings to the ground as they search thoroughly. One of the officers let’s the station’s K-9 up into the truck, letting him sniff around. 

Just as they’re about to shut the doors and decide that it was a hoax, the dog lets out a repeated bark, alerting them that he found something. 

FP’s heart starts beating faster, hoping that it’s a false alarm, something that caught the dog’s attention. But alas, that’s not the case. 

“We’ve got something.” One of the officer’s says, pulling out a small bag of powder. 

“What? No, there’s no way, I’ve got nothing in there.” FP says, walking towards his truck. He’s quickly grabbed by another officer, holding him back. “You’ve gotta believe me. Come on Tom, you’ve known me since we were kids, you know I didn’t do anything.” 

Tom looks just as shocked as FP does. “I’m sorry.” He pulls out his handcuffs and cuffs FP’s wrists. “FP Jones, you are under arrest for the possession of Jingle Jangle.”


	7. 7

“Hey honey, how was your day?” Alice asks as Betty walks inside. She had texted her and told her she was going over to Jughead’s after school. 

“Interesting.” Betty says quietly, hanging up her jacket. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Well, um... the reason I had to go over to Jug’s was because Mr Jones was arrested today.” 

Alice freezes. “What?” 

“Jughead texted me and told me to come over after school, and he filled me in on everything he knew. It was the last thing I expected to hear.” 

Alice swallows hard. “So? Give me details. What happened?” She tries to play it off as just her normal, nosy self, but inside her heart is racing. 

Betty rolls her eyes. “Mom, I’m not going to give you the details just so you can go exploit Jughead’s dad in the paper.” 

“That’s not why I’m asking, Elizabeth, I won’t write about it in the paper, the last thing I want to do is hurt Jughead or his sister by writing about their father. I’m sure this hard enough on them as is.” 

Betty joins her on the couch with a huff. “Jug said he doesn’t really know many details yet but from what he does know, some drug called Jingle Jangle was found in Mr Jones’ truck. The cops confiscated it and took him into custody.” 

“Jingle Jangle? Isn’t that the stuff that was floating around town last year? The one that all of the kids were trying.” 

“Yeah, that’s the one. I don’t know how it’s gotten back to town, and I don’t know why Mr Jones had some.” She sighs. “You should’ve seen how upset Jughead was, it broke my heart seeing him like that.” 

“I’m glad you were there to comfort him, I’m sure he and his sister could use the extra support right now, I can’t imagine something like this is easy to go through.” 

“I told him I’d come over again tomorrow after school, that’s okay right?” 

“Yeah of course, honey. That’s fine.” Alice gives her a smile. 

“Well I’m exhausted, I’m going to go shower and then I’m going to bed.” Betty tells her. “Night mom.” 

“Goodnight sweetheart.” 

Alice nervously chews on her fingernails, thinking over everything that Betty told her. As much as she wants to believe FP has nothing to do with it, there’s no reason why he should have Jingle Jangle in his possession. The drug was banned the year prior, and while FP may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, he’s not stupid. 

She hears the shower turn on and walks over to the house phone, dialling the number to the Andrews. 

“Hello?” Fred answers. 

“Fred, it’s Alice.” 

“Hey, is everything alright?” 

“Yes. Well, no... sort of.” She sighs. “God, I don’t know.” 

“What’s going on, Alice?” 

She can feel a lump gather in her throat and her voice breaks as she speaks again. “FP’s in jail.” 

“What? Are you sure?” 

“Betty told me, she went over to comfort Jughead.” 

“Did she say why he was arrested?” 

“The cops found Jingle Jangle in his truck.” 

“That makes no sense, FP doesn’t use drugs.” 

“That’s what I thought too, but why would he have it in his vehicle? It makes no sense.” 

He’s quiet for a moment. “Are you alright? Do you want me to come over? I don’t mind.” 

“No, I’ll be okay.” She thinks for a moment. “Would you come with me tomorrow if I went to see him?” 

“You sure you can handle going and seeing him? It probably won’t be easy to see him in there.” 

“I know, believe me I’d rather not go, but I have to see him. I need to see him.” 

“I’ll be there.” He promises. “You want me to come over after the kids leave for school?” 

“Yeah, that works. We can over to the station afterwards.” 

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright tonight? I really don’t mind coming over.” 

She smiles a little. “Thanks Fred, but I think I’ll be alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

• 

It was a sleepless night, she tossed and turned for hours, her mind racing with thoughts, and tears falling onto her pillow. She had tried to be strong, but she hasn’t been able to control her emotions as of late so she just succumbed to them when she knew Betty was sound asleep. 

She woke up feeling ill that morning, and when she stood up to go make breakfast, assuming that she was just hungry, an overwhelming wave of nausea overcame her and she found herself hurrying to the bathroom and vomiting. 

She didn’t think much of it, just thought that it was because she had gotten herself worked up the night before, and she went on with her morning as if nothing happened. 

Fred showed up after the kids left for school, as promised, and they set off to the sheriff station. 

He pulls into the lot and puts the car in park, looking over at Alice who’s been silent the whole car ride. “Are you sure you wanna go in there? We can go back.” 

“I need to see him. I need to see him in there with my own eyes to truly believe it.” She scoffs. “Even then I still won’t believe it.” 

He reaches over and gives her hand a squeeze. “I’ll be there if you need me. It’ll be alright.” 

She takes a deep breath and looks at the station. “Let’s go.” 

He follows close behind her as they walk into the sheriff station. The secretary smiles warmly at them. “Hi! May I help you?” 

“I need to speak with Tom Keller.” Alice tells her, already starting to walk in the direction of his office. 

“I can give him a call and see if he’s available?” 

“That won’t be necessary.” Alice storms towards Tom’s office, ignoring the protests of the woman. 

Fred mouth’s an apology to her and scurries after Alice as she bursts into Tom’s office. “Where is he?” She demands. 

“Alice? What the-“ 

“Where is he, Tom?” 

The man’s eyebrows wrinkle in confusion, clearly startled from the woman just bursting into his office unannounced. “Where’s who?” 

“FP.” She states as if it’s obvious. “I know he’s here, I want to see him.” 

“Alice, I can’t let you see him.” 

She narrows her eyes at him. “And why not?” 

He ignores the question, looking back to his paperwork. “You can see him when he’s moved to an actual facility.” 

She huffs and slams her hand down on his desk, right where his paperwork is. “Tom, I swear you better take me to him right now or I will rip this place to shreds.” She growls. “With my own hands and in the Register.” She clarifies. 

He knows her well enough to know that she’s serious and he lets out a heavy sigh. “Fine. Come with me.” 

Alice smiles smugly and follows Tom to where FP is being held, Fred following close behind.

“He’s in here,” Tom tells her when they reach their destination. “Can I trust you in there alone?” 

“What? Do you think I’m going to try and break him out?” Tom just stares at her. She rolls her eyes. “Yes you can trust me, now open the door.” He unlocks the door with a sigh. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Fred asks. 

She thinks on it for a moment before deciding she needs to do this alone. “I think I’m okay. Just, don’t go anywhere, okay?” 

“I’ll be right here waiting.” He has a feeling she’s going to need him afterwards. 

She nods and walks into the holding area. It’s silent, not a single soul in there besides FP. She stares at him, dressed in his Pop’s uniform, as he lays on the dingy mattress they call a bed. “FP?” She croaks out. 

He’s up in an instant, looking over at her in disbelief. “Alice? What are you doing here? How did you get in?” He wraps his hands around the bars of his cell as she walks closer, aching to hold her. 

“I forced Tom to let me in.” She tells him. 

He smiles crookedly. “I’m so happy to see you. These last twenty-four hours have been a nightmare.” She stares at him, not knowing what to say, it’s like he’s a stranger to her all of a sudden. “Alice?” 

“Why did you do it?” She asks him, a lump in her throat. 

“Baby, I didn’t do anything.” He promises, reaching out to touch her. She steps away before he can and his face softens. “Alice... you don’t honestly believe that those drugs were mine, do you?” 

“They found the drugs in your truck, FP! How do you expect me not to believe that?” 

He’s caught off guard, he hadn’t expected her to believe the charges, she thought he’d be on his side. “Alice, I promise you, they weren’t mine.” 

“Then how did they get there? By magic? Did some magical drug dealing elf put them in your vehicle?” 

“Someone must of put them there. I swear to you it wasn’t mine!” He insists. 

“How am I supposed to believe you, huh? No one else drives your truck besides you, Jughead can’t drive and I highly doubt he’s stupid enough to leave Jingle Jangle in there if he did.” 

“Look, I know it looks bad, and I can’t tell you how they got there because I honestly don’t know, but Alice, come on. Ive been doing so well, Jug and I are in a good place, I’ve got a good job, I’m sober, I have Jellybean back, do you honestly think I’d jeopardize any of that?” 

Her eyes fill with tears and his heart breaks at the sight. “I want to say no, but there’s too much proof.” 

“You know me better than anyone, you’ve known me since we were toddlers, you’ve got to believe me.” She opens her mouth to say something but her emotions get the best of her. “Alice, I love you. Please believe me, I’m innocent.” 

She looks at him sadly and shakes her head. “I’m sorry, FP.” 

She turns away from him before she can see the look on his face, knowing it’ll break her. 

“Alice! Wait!” He calls after her but she just picks up her pace, hurrying to get out of the room. 

Fred is up in an instant as soon as the door opens and with one look at her, he knows she needs him. He walks over to her and silently pulls her into his arms, hugging her tight. Her whole body trembles as she cries into his chest. 

“He told me he didn’t do it.” She mumbles into his shirt. “He told me he’s innocent and I couldn’t even find it in me to believe him. My own boyfriend, and I can’t believe him?” 

“What exactly did he say?” 

“He said they’re not his. That someone else must of put them in his truck.” Alice tearfully tells him. “No one else drives his truck, Fred, it makes no sense how they got there if they’re not FP’s.” 

He’s quiet for a moment, letting her rant to him as he rubs her back to calm her down. He’s been her go to for years, someone she could always rely on and a shoulder she could always cry on no matter what the issue. 

“You should’ve seen the look on his face when he realized I didn’t believe him, he looked so heartbroken.” She breaks into tears again. “I’m an awful person.” 

“You’re not awful, Alice.” He promises. “As hard as it is to process, the proof is there.” 

She nods and hugs him again, nuzzling her face in his chest. “I love him.” 

“I know you do. We’ll find out the truth, Alice, I promise.” 

She sniffles. “What if he really is a criminal?” 

He sighs. “I don’t know. I guess, all we can do is believe in him.”


	8. 8

A knock on the door draws Alice out of bed, she's slept in much later than she normally would, hoping to wake up and realize it's all just a bad dream. 

She ties her robe around her body and walks down the staircase, looking out the peep hole and seeing Fred on her front step. She opens the door with a small smile. "What are you doing here?" 

"Figured you'd be having a rough day so I thought I'd come check up on you. And I've got food." He holds up a Pop's bag to show her and she smiles. 

"Thanks Fred." She steps aside to let him in and he follows her into the dining room. 

"Is Betty here? I picked up some extra food for her if she is." 

"No she stayed the night at Veronica's, I'll put it in the fridge for her though." 

He places her food down while she gets them both a drink. "How are you doing this morning?" 

She shrugs, pouring out two glasses of orange juice. "As good as I can be I guess, I keep seeing his face, he looked so heartbroken when he realized I didn't believe him." 

"Don't beat yourself up over that too much, Alice. It's hard to believe someone when there's such solid proof." 

She hands him a glass and he thanks her as she sits down in the chair across from him. "I guess. It's just, he's my boyfriend, I know him better than anyone, so I don't know why I can't trust him when he says the drugs aren't his." 

"Well you've spent the most time with him lately, do you honestly think he was selling drugs or using them?" 

"No, that's not like him, that's what doesn't make sense." She sighs, taking a bit of her pancakes. 

"Is it possible that Gladys had an influence on him when she came back? Like could she have convinced him to start selling for extra money?" 

Alice's mouth gapes open. "Oh my God I didn't even think about her." 

His eyebrow quirks. "Really?" 

"I honestly forgot she was even in town, I've just kind of blocked her out. FP told me she was back but I know I don't have anything to worry about so I've just completely forgotten about her." 

"So do you think she got him to start selling?" 

The pieces start coming together in her mind as she thinks harder about it. "Honestly Fred, I don't think he was selling. But I do think Gladys had something to do with it." 

"What do you mean? Do you think they're hers?" 

"I mean... maybe? Think about it, FP suddenly gets arrested for drug possession a few weeks after Gladys comes to town? That can't be a coincidence, can it?" 

"Maybe you're onto something. I mean we all know Gladys doesn't have the best ethics." 

"And FP has been doing so well, it doesn't make any sense why he'd jeopardize that." She pauses for a moment as a wave of nausea comes over her. "Excuse me." She forces out before she's scrambling out of her chair and rushing to the bathroom. 

Fred follows her quickly, standing outside the bathroom door as she gets sick. "You okay in there?" He asks nervously. "Was it the food?" 

She opens the door, gargling some mouth wash before speaking. "No it wasn't the food, I've been nauseous the past few days. I think all the stress with FP getting arrested has been getting to me." 

Fred looks at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you sure it's just stress?" 

She nods, walking back to the dining table to finish breakfast. "It's gotta be. I mean I've been so worried about FP and I've been getting myself all worked up about it, that has to be the reason." 

"I suppose but I mean, I'm just going to assume you and FP aren't exactly celibate, so maybe there's another reason why you're nauseous." 

"Are you trying to suggest that I'm pregnant, Fred?" She scoffs at the thought, there's no way. 

"I mean is it so impossible? You're only forty-three." 

She's quiet for a moment. "I didn't even think about that." She looks at him wide, scared eyes. "Fred, what am I going to do?" 

He reaches over to hold her hand, not wanting her to panic. "Let's not jump to conclusions, you might not be." 

She narrows her eyes at him. "You literally just told me I could be and now you're saying the opposite?" 

"I just... I don't want you to freak out, I know this probably isn't ideal. All I'm saying is that you should take a test just to be sure." 

"What if I am?" She asks him quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "My baby daddy's in prison." 

"And we're going to prove that he's innocent." She opens her mouth to say something but ultimately closes it again. He knows what she was about to say. What if he isn't innocent? 

He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. "No matter what happens, no matter what you decide to do, and no matter what happens with him, I'll be here to help you through it, I promise." 

"You will?" 

He nods, giving her a smile. "Of course." 

•

When Fred leaves an hour later, Alice sits nervously on her couch. Is it possible that she's pregnant? Her and FP aren't always safe, and it would definitely explain the nausea and her emotions. She thinks on it for a moment, realizing that her period is also late. 

She makes a decision and heads upstairs to change out of her pyjamas and into actual clothes, and then she's heading out to her car and driving to the nearest store. 

She slips on a pair of sunglasses just to help hide herself in case she sees anyone she knows. The last thing she wants to do is explain why she's buying a pregnancy test at her age. People would judge, wonder why she hadn't used protection, wonder who she could possibly be having a baby with since she only divorced her husband earlier that year. 

Luckily she doesn't see anyone she knows and she leaves the store with a pregnancy test in hand and a stomach full of butterflies. 

She reads over the directions carefully when she gets home, setting the test on the counter after taking it. 

She busies herself with making her bed as she waits the few minutes to check the result. And even when she can check it, she's not sure she wants to. 

Having to tell Betty that she's pregnant with her boyfriend's dad's baby? That's not something she wants to do. And FP being in prison makes it even more stressful because he's not there to hold her hand. 

She picks up the test, taking a deep breath as she turns it over and swears she feels her heart stop when she sees the two prominent pink lines. 

She can feel herself starting to panic and clenches her hands into fists, her fingernails biting into her palms, as her eyes well up in tears. 

She has no idea what she's going to do but there's one thing that's for sure, FP is going to know about their baby this time.


	9. 9

Tom nearly jumps out of his seat when the door to his office flys open. Alice Smith comes storming into the room, looking pale and miserable, with her eyes puffy and red, like she's been crying. "Alice, you can't keep barging in here whenever you feel like it." 

She ignores him, waving her hand to silence him. "Where is he?" 

"Who?" 

"FP. Is he here? I need to see him." 

"You saw him a few days ago." 

She rolls her eyes. "I know that, but this is important, I need to see him right now." 

"Alice, in case you've forgotten, he was arrested. He's an inmate now, I can't just let you in to see him whenever you want, that's not how the system works." He turns back to his papers. "I'm sorry but I can't help you." 

Her eyes fill up with tears and she steps closer to his desk. "Tom, please. I need to see him, just for a few minutes." 

He sighs, the sight of someone as iron strong as Alice Smith showing her vulnerable side, too much for him to resist. "I can't do anything for you today, he's being transferred over to Shankshaw in about an hour. However, there's visitation on Sunday and I suppose if it's that important, I can call ahead and approve a visit for him." 

"Thank you." She breaths out, a sense of relief washing over her. "Thank you so much." 

He nods. "Just, seriously, start knocking, or at least call ahead of time so I don't nearly have a heart attack every time you show up." 

• 

Sunday felt like it took forever to finally come around, but when it finally did, Alice was up bright and early, getting herself ready to go drop a bombshell on FP. 

"Hi, I'm here for visitation." Alice tells the woman at the desk when she walks into the prison. 

"Name and inmate you're here to see?" The woman asks, clearly bored. 

"Alice Smith, here to see FP Jones. Tom Keller said he was going to call and approve the visit?" 

The woman is quiet for a moment as she reads over a log of names. "Ah, yes, here you are. Here's a visitor pass and the visitation room is just down the hall, we'll notify the inmate that he has a visitor and he should be in shortly." 

Alice cringes was the woman calls FP an inmate, it just sounds so horrible. "Thank you." She smiles tightly and walks down the hall to the visitation room, immediately overwhelmed with the sound of multiple voices talking over one another and kids loudly chatting away. 

She swallows hard and finds an empty table towards the back of the room. She drums her fingernails lightly on the table, anxiously waiting for FP to show up. 

The door opens and her head immediately snaps up, locking eyes on FP who's being in cuffed by one of the prison guards. 

She stands up and gives him a small wave so he sees her. His eyes immediately grow wide when he does and she feels her stomach turn. 

"Al? You're really here! I thought it was just some cruel joke." 

She smiles a little. "Nope, I'm really here." 

"How? I mean, they haven't even given me phone privileges yet, let alone visitation." 

"Tom called ahead and approved this visit." He nods, aching to hold her but not wanting to overstep. Things didn't exactly go well last time they saw each other. "It's okay that I came, right?" 

He nods instantly. "Of course, Al. I've been wanting to talk to you since that day you came to the station but obviously I don't really have a way of doing that." He pulls out her chair for her to sit down and takes the one across from her. 

"I'm sorry." She tells him shyly. 

He raises an eyebrow at her. "For what? You don't have anything to be sorry for." 

"For not believing you. I should've believed you from the start." 

"Alice, you don't need to apologize for that, really, I get why you didn't believe me." 

"But I should've. I mean, you're my boyfriend... you're the love of my life, I've known you pretty much my whole life, I should've known from the start that you wouldn't do anything like this." 

"So you're saying you believe me now?" 

She nods. "I still have suspicions of course, but after doing some thinking with Fred, it just doesn't make any sense." 

He reaches across the table to take her hands in his. "Whatever you want to know, Alice, I'll tell you. You can ask me whatever you want. I don't really have any answers because I'm just as confused as you are but I can at least give you my side of the story." 

She nods. "Fred thinks Gladys possibly has something to do with it... I think I agree with him." 

He sighs. "I'm starting to think so too. It can't be a coincidence that something like this happened a few weeks after she came back to town." 

"I agree," she says, stroking his knuckles with her thumbs. "I'll find a way to get you out of here. Preferably within the next nine months." She looks up to meet his eyes when she says it and watches as his eyebrow raises up. 

"Are you trying to tell me something here, Alice? Or was that just a random amount of time you thought up." 

She shakes her head, feeling her eyes fill up with tears. "I'm pregnant." It comes out just barely above a whisper. 

His mouth falls open slightly. "You are?" 

She nods pulling her hands away from his to wipe her eyes. "I took a test, and when it was positive, I went to the doctor just to be one hundred percent sure." She reaches into her purse and pulls the test out, setting it on the table in front of him. 

He picks it up, staring at the two pink lines on the stick. "I can't believe it." 

"Yeah, neither could I. Can't really be shocked though, we're not exactly the poster child for condoms." 

"Still, you’re on birth control, aren’t you? And I pull out... most of the time.” 

“I am. I must of missed a pill or something.” 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Nauseous. I’ve thrown up every morning for the past week.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

She shrugs. “We’re both responsible here.” 

“I know but I’m sorry you’re having to do it alone. I want to be there with you in the morning, hold your hair for you, rub your back, I wish I could’ve been there to take the test with you.” 

“I wish you could’ve too.” He’s quiet for a moment. “What are you think about, baby?” 

“What are you planning to do?” He asks her nervously. “I respect your choice no matter what you decide, but I want to know what you’re thinking.” 

She’s the one who reaches for his hand this time, playing with his fingers. “I want to keep it.” 

He smiles. “You do?” 

She nods, smiling as well. “As messy as this whole situation is, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t excited.” 

“I’m excited too.” He admits. “I never imagined that this would happen, especially not while I’m in prison for a crime I didn’t even commit.” 

“I’m going to get you out of here, FP. I promise.” She tells him. “You’re going to be a part of our baby’s life.” 

He grins and leans over the table, taking her face in his hands. “I love you.” She smiles as she leans in to kiss him for the first time in far too long. 

“Inmate!” One of the guards warns. 

FP groans and pulls away, frustrated that he can’t kiss her and hold her like he wants to. 

Alice chuckles. “I love you too.” 

“So is there a baby bump yet? Can I see it?” 

“Nothing to see yet, I didn’t start showing for a while when I was pregnant with the girl’s so I don’t know when you’ll be able to see an actual difference.” 

“Well I want pictures while I’m in here, so I can see how much your belly has grown when I finally get out of this place.” 

She smiles, happy that he took the news well and that he wants to be involved. “I’ll take lots of pictures for you. I’ll keep you updated on everything.”


	10. 10

Betty opens the front door with a smile, revealing Archie and Fred. "Hey Arch, hi Mr Andrews." 

"Hi Betty," Fred smiles warmly. "Is your mom home?" 

"She's in the kitchen." She and Archie walk into the living room to join Jughead and Veronica while Fred heads towards the kitchen, finding Alice making dinner. 

"You need any help?" He asks her. 

"Oh hey, I didn't know you were stopping by." 

"Well Archie was on his way over, thought I'd come check up on you.” 

“Well since you’re here, wanna stay for dinner so I’m not completely surrounded by teenagers?” 

He chuckles. “Yeah, I’ll stay. How are you feeling?" 

She sighs. "Miserable? Happy? Hopeful? All of the above?" He smiles. "I miss him." 

"I know you do, so do I. Did you tell him?" 

She had told Fred when she found out she was in fact pregnant, and told him that she was thinking about going and telling FP, however she had yet to fill him in on the details of their last encounter. 

"Yeah, I told him." 

"And? How did he take it?" 

"He was surprised at first, concerned. But he’s happy,” she smiles as she remembers the look of excitement on his face. “He’s so happy.” 

Fred smiles and starts helping her with dinner. “I’m glad, Alice. Did you two talk about how he wound up in there?” 

She nods. “He thinks it was Gladys too. He said it can’t be a coincidence that he was arrested after she came to town. There’s definitely more to the story.” 

“We’ll get to the bottom of it, we’ll get him out of there.” 

“I hope so, because I really don’t want him to miss this.” She let’s her hand drift down to her stomach, there’s nothing to show yet and she just hopes FP will be around when there is. 

“He won’t. We’ll get him out of there.” 

• 

“You guys have been hard at work today, what are you working on?” Alice asks the kids as they all eat dinner. 

The kids share a look and Betty stammers out a response. “Oh just a history project.” 

Alice raises an eyebrow at her. “You don’t have history this semester.” 

“I’m helping.” She shrugs. 

“What are you really doing? If it’s something illegal-“ 

“It’s not illegal.” Veronica assures her. “Quite the opposite actually.” 

“V.” Betty warns. 

“Ok, seriously, what are you up to?” Fred questions them. “Archie?” 

Three sets of eyes fall on the redhead boy, begging him not to say anything, but Alice’s eyes feel like they’re burning a hole into him and he knows he’s going to crack. “We’re trying to figure out how to get Mr Jones out of jail.” 

“Archie!” The kids yell in unison. 

“Wait, that’s what you’ve been doing?” 

Betty sighs. “Well not anymore.” 

“Elizabeth, why do you always assume I’m going to disapprove?” 

“Because you usually do, mom. And I figured you wouldn’t be happy if you found out we were digging our noses into an actual police investigation.” 

“Well I understand why you’d want to, I mean surely Jughead misses his dad, I can’t be upset when you’re trying to help out your friend.” 

“Wait, so you’re not going to make us stop?” Jughead smiles a little. 

“No, but I am going to suggest you let me help.” 

“Mom-“ Betty starts to protest but Jughead cuts her off. 

“Wait Betts, maybe she has a point. I mean, working at the paper gets her inside scoop that could be really helpful. And it makes it less suspicious for her to be nosing around.” He explains. 

“I guess you’re right. But mom, you can’t get in the way, we have plans.” 

“I won’t, I want to help.” 

“So do I.” Fred pipes in. “Might as well, right?” 

“Do you have any suspects?” Alice asks, wanting to know who exactly is on their radar so far. 

“A few, we thought maybe Tallboy had something to do with it, it wouldn’t be a huge surprise if he was in possession of jingle jangle.” Jughead says. 

“We also thought maybe my dad.” Veronica adds. “I mean whenever there’s a crime he’s got to be somewhere on the suspect board.” 

“Well what about, and I don’t mean to offend you Jug, but is it possible your mom has something to do with it?” Fred asks. 

Jughead seems caught off guard by the thought. “No, no way. She couldn’t.” 

“Jug, is it really so absurd to think that she might?” Betty questions softly. “I mean she comes back to town with no warning, wanting to reconcile with your dad, and then he’s arrested a few weeks later? It’s possible that she felt betrayed and retaliated.” 

“No, there’s no way she did it. Her and Jellybean want to have our family back together, and so do I. She didn’t have anything to do with this, she couldn’t of. Where would she have even gotten jingle jangle?” 

“We don’t exactly know what she was doing in Toledo,” Veronica says. “Maybe she was producing Jingle Jangle.” 

Jughead thinks on it for a moment before reluctantly sighing. “Fine. We can put her on on the suspect list, but she didn’t do it.” 

Alice frowns. “I know it‘s awful to have to put her on the list, but you can’t rule anyone out.” 

“Hopefully we can rule her out though.” 

“We can snoop around the trailer next time I’m over.” Betty suggests. 

“Fine.” Jughead sadly agrees, not wanting to believe that his mom really could have something to do with this. 

Alice notices how upset he looks by the thought and changes the subject. “I made pie?” 

The boy smiles. “Pie sounds good.” 

She smiles back at him and stands up from the table. “I’ll go get it.” 

She takes a moment in the kitchen for herself. Praying that they can find out who framed FP so they can get their happily ever after.


	11. 11

Trying to clear FP's name proved to be harder than expected. Fred had gotten in contact with Mary, who thankfully was willing to help FP legally. So they had her on their side for sure. 

However, they still didn't have a clue who could've framed him. Jughead had already shopped around the Wyrm, and he and Betty had put her lock picking skills to use when they broke into Tall Boy's trailer and searched for evidence. They came out empty handed both times. 

All of them had done something to help, had searched high and low for evidence, but there seemed to be nothing. Whoever framed FP knew what they were doing and didn't leave a trace of evidence. 

"I don't know what we're going to do Fred," Alice sighs into the phone. "I mean we've looked into every single suspect and have come out empty handed. What if we never find them?" 

"We'll find them, Alice, I promise." 

"You can't promise that, you have no idea if we will or not. I just... I don't want him to miss out on being a part of the baby's life because we couldn't figure out who planted drugs in his vehicle. I mean we solved Jason Blossom's murder for crying out loud. You'd think we'd be able to solve a case on jingle jangle." 

"Clearly whoever did it has done this before, or they had help." Fred says. "And if it's Hiram, he's not a stupid man, he's good at cleaning up his tracks." 

She's about to say something else when her phone buzzes, she pulls it away from her ear and sees that Betty is trying to call her. "Hold on a second, Betty's calling." She informs Fred before answering her daughter's call. "Hi honey, is everything alright?" 

"How fast can you get to the Jones trailer?" 

"What?" She's up from the couch in a flash, heading over to the front door and grabbing her keys. "I can be on my way right now, are you okay? Are Jughead and Jellybean okay?" 

"They're fine, Jellybean and Gladys went to the store to get groceries." She pauses. "We found something." 

•

As soon as she hung up from Betty she had practically yanked Fred out of his house and into her car, speeding off towards the Southside of town. 

"What is it?" Alice asks, bursting through the front door of the trailer, startling her daughter who's comforting a clearly distraught Jughead. "What did you find?" 

Jughead looks over at her and sighs, opening his hand to show her a small packet. She arches an eyebrow and takes it from him, inspecting it. Fred looks at it over her shoulder, a pit forming in his stomach. 

"Where did you find this?" Alice asks the teens. 

"In my dad's old bedroom, it looked like someone had dropped it and didn't realize it, it was under the dresser." Jughead answers. He's quiet for a moment. "So I'm guessing this means, he did it, huh?" 

"What?" Alice shakes her head immediately, kneeling down in front of the kids. "No, the cops tore this trailer apart, they searched every nook and cranny. They would have noticed this then if it was here when they searched. This is obviously new, Jughead, as hard as it is to hear, I think this belongs to your mom." 

He drops his head into his hands and Fred frowns, setting his hand on his shoulder to offer him some comfort. "It's okay, it'll be okay." 

"You can't say that," Jughead mumbles. "You don't know what it feels like to have a parent in jail and another possibly the reason behind it." 

"I do." Alice interrupts. "My parents were the greatest people, I dealt a lot with them being in and out of trouble. Honey, I know what you're going through and it's terrible but you will get through this." 

He's quiet for a moment. "I just don't want her to be a bad person. I don't want her to be the person behind this whole mess." 

"And I hope she isn't, but unfortunately you're going to have to prepare yourself in case she is." 

"Why don't Alice and I take this to Sheriff Keller and give you two some time to talk." Fred says. "Did you search the room any further?" 

"No, we wanted to wait for you two." Betty answers. 

"Ok, don't even touch anything in there. If she has more the last thing we want is your fingerprints all over it." 

"We'll get to the bottom of this. Maybe Keller can trace this for fingerprints, see who's been in contact with it besides us. Hopefully they can do that." Alice says. And with that, she and Fred walk towards the front door 

"Ms. S!" Jughead calls after her as she walks out the door. She stops and turns to the nervous looking boy and he lowers his voice. "I just wanted to say thanks for helping us with this. I know you and my dad don’t exactly get along so it means a lot that you’re helping us clear his name.” 

Alice gives him a smile. “I know he would do the same for Betty if I was in his situation. We’ll get him out of there, I promise you.”


	12. 12

Alice groans and reaches up to flush the toilet. She’s so over morning sickness, it’s been worse this time around then her other pregnancies. Every morning without fail she wakes up and gets sick, it’s exhausting and she’s just grateful Betty hasn’t caught on. 

Her phone starts ringing as she brushes her teeth and she answers it without taking a look at the number. “Hello?” 

“Alice, it’s Sheriff Keller,” she swears she feels her heart stop. “Could you come down to the station?” 

“Yeah... I can do that.” She stammers our. “Is everything alright?” 

“I just want to talk to you about that packet you brought in the other day. How soon can you come by?” 

“I’ll just get ready and be on my way.” 

“See you then.” 

She can feel her pulse quicken, hoping that he has good news for her. 

•

She knocks softly on Sheriff Keller’s door and opens it when he tells her to come in. “Wow, you actually knocked this time.” He quips. “Take a seat.” 

She does as she’s told and he sits down across from her. “So we sent the packet you brought in to the lab and we got the results back today.” 

“And?” 

“And, it is in fact jingle jangle.” She breathes a sigh of relief, one step closer to clearing FP’s name. “Where did you find this?” 

“The Jones’ trailer.” 

He sighs. “I thought we had a lead here. Alice, we’ve already got FP in custody this-“ 

“No, it’s not him. This proves it.” He raises an eyebrow at her. “I mean that trailer has already been searched inside out, surely they would’ve found this then. It has to be new, and that means it’s either Gladys or one of the kids, and I think we both know who’s the more likely suspect here.” 

“Alice, this is a very serious accusation, you can’t just be saying this because you and FP are close. You have to be one hundred percent certain that Gladys Jones could have something to do with it.” 

She scoots closer to his desk. “Tom, I promise you, I’m not just saying this to try and frame Gladys, I think that’s what she did to FP. This has to be hers. Can you at least check it out? I mean there’s evidence here, you can’t just ignore the facts.” 

He sighs. “Fine. I’ll get a search warrant ready and we’ll send some guys in to search the trailer top to bottom again. In the meantime, keep this to yourselves, if Gladys is behind this, she can’t find out that we’re planning to raid the trailer or she’ll cover her tracks.” 

“My lips are sealed.” She promises. 

• 

It’s hard keeping such a big thing a secret, Betty had asked if she heard anything about the packet, and she had to lie and say she hadn’t. She hadn’t told Fred either, she knows he wouldn’t say anything, but she still doesn’t want to risk Gladys somehow catching wind. 

So she stayed quiet, as difficult as that was for her. 

Her phone rings as she’s sitting on the couch reading a book. She assumes it’s Fred so she’s surprised when she doesn’t recognize the number. “Hello?” 

“An inmate from Shankshaw Prison is attempting to contact you, if you would like to accept, press one.” Alice’s heart picks up speed and she quickly presses one. Betty is upstairs doing homework so she’s free to talk. 

“Al?” 

“FP!” She breathes out happily. “God, I’ve missed hearing your voice.” 

“They finally gave me phone privileges.” He tells her excitedly. “I called the kids this morning and thought I’d give you call too, wasn’t sure if you’d answer or not if Betty was home.” 

“She’s doing homework upstairs so I’m free to talk. How are you?” 

“Missing you and the kids like crazy.” He admits. “It sucks being in here. There’s no privacy, the food sucks, and I’ve learned that orange really isn’t my best colour.” 

She laughs at that. “I miss you so much. When you get out I’ll make you whatever you want to eat.” 

“I just want you. You don’t have to go all out for me.” He tells her. “How are you feeling?” 

“Well, I’m tired, nauseous, and very emotional. Your child is really messing with me. I’m just not excited for when I start getting cravings, this little one is a Jones after all, I can only imagine how much weight I’ll gain with how much he or she will make me crave food.” 

“Well hopefully I’ll get out soon so I can do food runs for you two.” He sighs. “I gotta go, babe, someone else wants to use the phone. I love you.” 

“I love you too, honey. Stay safe.”


	13. 13

Gladys shoots out of bed as the sound of someone knocking harshly on her front door wakes her up. She hurries out to open it and is greeted by Tom Keller and a squad of officers behind him. "Sheriff Keller, what's going on? Is everything alright?" 

"We have a warrant to search your property, please step aside and stay out of the way." 

She turns visibly pale, her blood running cold. "W-what? Why? You've already searched here, haven't you?" 

"Yeah, but we have reason to believe that since the first time was expected, the culprit would of had time to stash anything illegal." 

Gladys bites down nervously on her fingernails, praying that they don't find anything, she knows outs a lot cause though. They're going to search thoroughly and she knows there's no way she's getting out free. 

She hears a crash in the bedroom and cringes, it's followed by yet another and then she hears an officer yell out. "I think I've got something." 

One of the men who was searching the living room runs off in the direction of the bedroom to see what was found. 

"What is it?" Tom asks from his spot behind Gladys. 

She braces herself for what she knows is coming. 

The officer walks out of the bedroom with a packet of jingle jangle in hand. "Found a stash hidden under the mattress." 

Tom sighs and grabs his handcuffs out, pulling Gladys' arms behind her back. "Finish doing a sweep of the place, confiscate every piece of evidence and seal the place off when you're done." He cuffs Gladys' hands and leads her out the door. "Gladys Jones, you are arrested for the possession of Jingle Jangle." 

• 

"How did he sound when he called?" Fred asks as he and Alice sit on her couch. 

"Good, he seemed oddly happy. He said he got to talk to the kids earlier that day, so I'm assuming that helped perk him up." 

"I'm sure it's killing him not being able to talk to them whenever he wants. At least he has some phone privileges now." 

She opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hold that thought." She answers the phone with a simple hello and Fred watches as her face drops. "Ok, I'll be right there. Thanks." 

"What's wrong?" 

"That was Tom, he wants me to come down to the station." 

• 

Alice knocks once on Tom's office door before strutting inside. "Good, you're here." He says. "Take a seat." 

"What's going on?" 

"You were right about Gladys." The words make her heart beat faster. "We searched the trailer today and one of my men found a stash, so she was taken into custody and the trailer was sealed off." 

"So does this mean that FP is innocent?" 

"Well considering Gladys confessed that the jingle jangle was hers, yes, he's innocent." 

"So he can leave? He can come home?" 

Tom nods. "I'll work up the discharge papers for him and he should be out of here by end of day at the latest. I'm assuming you'll pick him up?" 

"Yes, I'll head right over as soon as I leave here. Thank you, Tom." 

He smiles at her. "No, thank you. You helped us catch the real culprit here. Unfortunately, we've still got a lot of work ahead of us regarding the case." 

"But the good news is FP is a free man. The last thing he needs is his name being run through the mud again when he finally got his life back on track." 

"What exactly is going on between you two? If you don’t mind me asking of course. It’s just, you’ve been so persistent in trying to clear his name, and you wouldn’t do that for just anyone.” 

She shrugs. “I love him. He’s the love of my life, and you fight for the people you love.“


	14. 14

The doors buzz and Alice rises from her seat in the waiting room. It feels like she's been waiting for hours, so anxious to see him again but also so excited. 

FP walks out from the doors and Alice immediately feels her eyes well up in tears at the sight of him. He grins and rushes over to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight to him. "I've missed you so much, you have no idea." He whispers into her hair. 

"I've missed you too." She croaks out, her voice thick with tears. Any other time she'd refrain from being so openly affectionate with him public, but the waiting room is empty, and she's missed him far too much to care even if it was full. 

He pulls back slightly so he can look at her, noticing the tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying, baby?" 

"I've just been so scared I'd never get to hug you again, it's surreal." 

He smiles softly at her and wipes a tear from her cheek, pulling her into another hug and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you so much." He whispers to her and she feels his hand drift down to her stomach. "Both of you." 

She smiles up at him and presses a soft kiss to his lips, melting into it for a moment. "Let's go home." 

He takes her hand in his and follows her out to her car, smiling to himself as they exit the building he's been cooped up in. 

"Al?" 

"Yeah, honey?" 

"How am I out?" 

She frowns. "It was Gladys. The kids found a packet of jingle jangle in the trailer so I brought it to Keller, and well, the rest is history I guess." 

He sighs, running his hand over his face in disbelief. "I can't believe I was so blind. I just let her waltz back into our lives and she ruined everything, I should've known better." 

Alice shakes her head and reaches for his hands. "It's not your fault, FP. You couldn't have known." 

"The kids are going to be crushed. Do they know anything?" 

"Not that I know of. We can tell them together if you'd like, moral support?" 

"I'd like that." He smiles at her and pulls on her hand. "Now come here, I've missed you." She giggles but moves closer to him, kissing him slowly and cherishing every second of it. 

• 

"Alright, thanks Tom. Bye." Alice watches as FP hangs up the phone and she raises an eyebrow at him. 

"What did he say?" 

"He said the trailer is now considered a crime scene until they figure out where she was getting all the jingle jangle, so we're pretty much homeless now." He tells her with a sigh, slumping down on the couch beside her. "He said that he'll send an officer over tomorrow morning to supervise as we grab some clothes and stuff, but besides that, we're not to go back there until the investigation is over. The kids are going to freak." 

"They'll understand, honey." Alice assures him. "And until you can move back into the trailer, you and the kids are more than welcome to stay here." 

"Al, you don't have to do that. I can find us a place." 

"I know I don't have to, I want to. I want you here." 

He gives her an shy smile. "I love you, you know that right?" 

She nods. "I had a feeling. I love you too." She snuggles up close to his side and feels his arm wrap around her, his hand resting on her still flat stomach. 

"How are you feeling by the way? Still nauseous?” 

“Yeah, every morning without fail. I’m just glad Betty hasn’t noticed.” 

“What are we going to do about that? Should we tell the kids?” 

She sighs dramatically and rests her head on his shoulder, the thought of telling the kids making her head hurt. “Not yet, I think we should give them some time to adjust to everything else before we drop the bombshell on them that we’re dating and having a baby.” 

He smirks. “I guess you’re right. It’s gonna suck not being able to cuddle with you at night though.” 

“Well you can always sneak into my bedroom when the kids are asleep.” 

He chuckles. “That’s a little dangerous don’t you think?” 

She shrugs and moves herself onto his lap, feeling his hands grip onto her hips. “Maybe so, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take.” She kisses him softly. “Plus my hormones are nuts right now, so either you’re sneaking into my room or I’m sneaking into yours.” 

He smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Fine but if we get caught, you’re the one explaining to them what’s going on.” 

“Deal.” She looks over at the clock and smiles devilishly. “Looks like we have some time before the kids get home, would you like a tour of your new house?” 

He smirks and gets a better grip on her as he stands up. “Definitely. I think the bedroom is a good place to start.” 

She laughs as he walks in the direction of the stairs. “You read my mind.”


	15. 15

“Mom?” Betty calls as she walks in the front door, followed closely by Jughead and Jellybean. “We’re home.” 

Alice smiles giddily at FP. She had texted Betty and told her to bring Jughead and Jellybean home with her, leaving out the detail that FP was back, wanting to keep it a surprise. 

“Living room!” 

The three of them walk into the room and Jughead and Jellybean gasp at the sight of their dad sitting next to Alice on the couch. 

“Dad!” Jellybean makes a beeline to him, hugging him tightly. 

FP holds in his tears as he holds his daughter close. “Hey Bean, I’ve missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” She tells him, her voice soft. 

“Jug? You alright?” FP asks, looking over at his son who’s standing there in shock. 

“I just can’t believe you’re here.” He smiles a little but it fades into a frown. “But I’m guessing this means that mom...” He trails off and FP nods sadly. 

Jellybean looks between them confused. “Wait, what’s wrong with mom?” 

“You don’t know?” FP questions. 

“We kept her out of it, just in case we were wrong we didn’t want her to worry.” Alice tells him. 

“Worry about what? What’s going on?” 

FP sighs and turns Jellybean to look at him. “Jellybean, honey, your mom was the one who was in possession of jingle jangle.” 

“What?” Her eyes well up in tears and FP fights very hard to keep himself together. “No she wouldn’t do that.” 

“I’m sorry baby, she confessed.” Jellybean doesn’t say another word just hugs him again, burying her face in his shoulder. He holds her tight, rubbing her back to calm her. 

“I can’t believe it.” Jughead says, sinking down into an armchair. “I didn’t think it would actually be true.” 

“I’m sorry, Jug.” Betty comforts, pressing a kiss to his head as she wraps her arms around him. 

“Tom said we call all go get some of our belongings tomorrow morning.” FP tells him. “If you two would prefer, I can go pack up your stuff for you.” 

“Wait why do have to go get our belongings?” 

FP blinks. “Jug, it’s considered a crime scene. We can’t stay at the trailer.” 

“So where are we going to stay? Are we just going to be homeless now?” 

“No, actually, Alice has kindly offered to let us to stay here until we can go back to the trailer.” 

Betty smiles at that. “Really mom? You mean that?” 

“Of course, I’m not going to let them be thrown to the streets, I’m happy to help.” 

“Bean, you okay with that?” FP asks his daughter. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to go home ever.” 

Alice gives her a soft smile. “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you want.” Jellybean smiles back at her, a genuine smile. 

“Oh Jug we can share a room!” Betty says excitedly and Alice is quick to dismiss that thought. 

“Nice try, but we’ve already come up with the room arrangements." Alice tells the kids, Betty rolls her eyes. “Hey don’t roll your eyes at me, I’m not going to let two sixteen year olds share a bedroom." Alice huffs. "Anyway, Jughead, you'll be taking the guest room. And Jellybean, sweetheart, you'll be taking Polly's room." 

"Can I go see it?" Jellybean interrupts before Alice can finish the rest of the arrangements. 

"Of course, Betty honey, why don't you show Jughead to his room?” 

Betty nods and takes his hand. "Come on Juggie." 

"No funny business." Alice warns before turning her attention back to Jellybean, earning an eye rolls from the teens. "Follow me." 

Jellybean and FP follow close behind Alice as she leads them upstairs to Polly’s old bedroom. Jellybean makes a face as soon as Alice opens the door. "Am I allowed to redecorate? This is a little too frilly and purple for my taste." 

FP nudges her gently. "Jellybean, Alice is being nice enough to let us stay here, be respectful." 

"It's alright, FP." Alice assures him. "Honey, you can redecorate the room as much as you want." 

"You're the best, thank you." Alice smiles at the girl. "Where's dad sleeping?" 

Jughead and Betty come upstairs as Jellybean asks the question. “Yeah where will he sleep? We’re kind of out of bedrooms.” 

“I figured we could put an air mattress in the basement for the time being and we’ll go shopping for an actual bed later this week.” Alice says, looking towards FP. “That’s alright with you, right?” 

He nods. “Fine with me, thanks for doing this Alice. It means a lot.” 

“I’m happy to help.” 

•

Everyone had went to bed hours ago, but Alice has yet to fall asleep, the idea of FP sleeping only a couple floors beneath her, all too tempting. 

She makes a decision and slowly slips out of bed, tip toeing out of her bedroom and down the stairs. FP hears the basement stairs creak and it wakes him from his half asleep state. “Bean?” He groggily questions. 

“It’s me.” Alice whispers, pulling back the comforter and lying down next to him. 

“Sorry, I thought it was Jellybean coming down because she had a nightmare.” He flips on the lamp so he can see her better, and curls his arms around her and she snuggles closer to him. “This is a pleasant surprise.” 

“I couldn’t sleep knowing you were down here, I’ve missed you like crazy, it’s too tempting having you in the house.” 

He smirks. “Believe me, I was trying to resist sneaking up to you.” 

“You should’ve, I wouldn’t of minded.” 

“Didn’t want to risk it, but now that I’ve got the green light, I think I’m going to have to start.” He tilts her chin upwards and brushes a soft kiss to her lips. He rolls her gently so she’s lying on her back and leans his head down to press a kiss to her stomach. “I can’t wait for you to start showing." 

She smiles at him, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm not so excited, it'll be a hell of a lot harder to keep it a secret from the kids." 

"Tell them you're getting fat.” He suggests jokingly. 

Alice rolls her eyes and he chuckles. "What about when we come home one day with a baby? Pretty sure they'd have some questions.” She’s quiet for a moment. “We’re going to have to tell them at some point.” 

"I know, but let’s not think about that right now, let's just enjoy ourselves." He moves back up and presses a kiss to her temple. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she tells him, kissing him slowly. 

"What do you say we properly celebrate?" 

“Didn’t we already celebrate earlier today?” He teases, gripping onto her hips when she straddles him. 

“Yeah, so? I’ve missed you, all of you.” 

He grins and pulls her face down to kiss her, feeling like he’s living in a dream.


	16. 16

The buzzing of his alarm wakes him up, and he groggily reaches across Alice to turn it off, careful not to wake her. She had fallen asleep shortly after they had finished "celebrating", and she looked so peaceful, he didn't have the heart to wake her. 

He feels guilty that he has to do so now, she looks so content in her sleep state and he doesn't want to ruin that, but they can't risk the kids finding them. 

So, he presses a kiss to her shoulder and whispers softly to her. "Alice, it's morning." She waves him off, opting to roll over and snuggle into his body further rather than actually wake up. He chuckles and runs his fingers through her hair. "You've gotta get up, babe. The kids can't know you slept down here." 

"You're right." She yawns. "I hate that." 

He smiles. "You look beautiful. God, I've missed you." 

She returns the smile and brushes a soft kiss against his lips. "I've missed you too, I wish we could just stay in bed together all day." 

"Well I'm all yours as soon as the kids leave." He presses a kiss to the top of her head and wraps his arms tighter around her, holding her close. "If you want, you can go up to bed and I'll make sure the kids get to school alright." 

"That's sweet of you, but I'm alright. Just a little more tired than usual." 

"Is our little one zapping your energy?" His hand comes to rest on her stomach, rubbing it slowly, not that there's much to feel just yet. 

"The baby, and you." She corrects with another yawn. "Not that I'm complaining." 

He chuckles. "How are you feeling this morning?" 

"Alright for now, not sure how long that'll last." 

"Do you two want some breakfast?" 

Alice perks up immediately at the question. "Scrambled eggs?" 

"Sure." 

"How about some bacon, oh! And waffles!" 

He laughs at the excitement in her eyes. "Whatever you want, babe. You're eating for two now." 

"You are the perfect man, I swear it." 

• 

"Wow, a whole breakfast spread." Betty comments as she walks downstairs, followed closely by Jughead and Jellybean. 

"It's just my way of saying thanks for letting us stay here." FP says with a smile. "Eat up kids, there's lots to go around." 

"Hopefully you still know how to cook after being in the can for so long." Jughead teases. 

"I'm sure it's great, daddy." Jellybean says. 

FP smiles at her and presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Thanks, Bean. It's nice to know one of my kids have my back." 

"Mom, you alright? You look exhausted." Betty questions, sitting down next to her mother at the dining table. 

"I'm fine, honey. I was just reading a book last night and lost track of time, stayed up a lot longer than I meant to." Alice assures her. 

"Must be a good book." Betty drops the conversation and starts up a new one with Jughead, much to Alice’s delight, the last thing she needs is to accidentally let something slip. 

“Well since we have everyone together, maybe we should go over some ground rules.” Alice says. 

“Like what?” Jughead asks, shovelling food into his mouth. 

“Well for one, just because you two are dating and now living in the same house, doesn’t mean you can sneak into each other’s rooms at night, and there will be no closed doors when you’re alone in each other’s rooms.” 

“And you’ve gotta help out around here, you two.” FP tells Jellybean and Jughead. “Alice is kind enough to let us stay here, the least we can do is keep it clean and tidy.” 

“And you also have to keep up with school.” Alice adds. 

Betty rolls her eyes. “Mom, I’m not going to get distracted just because Jughead and his family are here now. Things are just like they were before, there’s just a few extra people living here now.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just... I’m sure this is a bit strange for everyone, so I want things to stay as normal as possible.” 

“And they will.” FP promises. He catches a glimpse at the clock and looks back at the kids. “You guys might want to hurry up, you’re gonna be late.” 

The kids quickly finish up their breakfast and then they’re saying their goodbyes and rushing out the door to get to school. 

FP stands up from his seat at the table and takes he and Alice’s dishes to the sink, preparing to wash all the dishes. Alice has other plans though, which are made clear when she steps up behind him and wraps her arms around his middle. “Come sit with me.” 

“I’ll be there in a bit, I’m just going to do the dishes for you.” 

“You can do them later.” She insists, leaning up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Well if you insist.” He smiles and follows her to the couch. 

She tugs a blanket over them as soon as he joins her and snuggles into his side, breathing him in and enjoying the peace and quiet. “I could get used to this.” She tells him. “Waking up next to you, spending the morning just cuddling with you. Sounds pretty ideal to me.” 

He presses a kiss to her temple, bringing her close with the arm he has around her. “It sounds amazing.”


	17. 17

The past month had proved to be a good one for all of them. FP and the kids picked up their belongings from the trailer, and he and Alice decorated the house to have some more touches of he and his kids to help make them feel at home. But perhaps the best thing to happen was FP getting his job at Pop's back. 

It was important to him that if he and his kids were living with Alice and Betty, that he helped out in the finance department, even though Alice insisted that wasn't necessary. She was just happy he was safe and with her. 

He also wanted to be able to provide for her and their baby, and thankfully Pop was more than willing to give FP his job back. 

The only downside about the job is it brought a lot of late night shifts and weird hours upon him, meaning he either missed out on spending time with everyone because he got home so late, or he missed out on sleep because he was working a midnight shift. But if it means the kids and Alice are well taken care of, he doesn't mind too much. 

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye." FP sets his phone down and sighs. "I've gotta go." 

"No." Alice whined. They had been nearly asleep when Pop called FP's cell phone. "Why?" 

"The guy working the midnight shift called in and Pop asked if I could cover it." 

"Does he not know you've got a hormonal pregnant girlfriend who needs you." 

FP smiles. "I'll sneak up tomorrow night to sleep with you, and I'll put my phone on silent this time." 

"Fine." She frowns, unwrapping her arms from around him to let him up. She sits up against the headboard and FP raises an eyebrow at her." 

"You can go back to sleep, babe. I'll be home when you wake up." 

She shakes her head. "We hardly ever get alone time, I'll go to sleep when you leave." 

"Alright, I'll be back I'm just going to go grab my uniform." He leaves the room as quietly as possible and heads downstairs to get his uniform and wallet. 

He shuts the door behind him when he's back in her bedroom, and she watches as he brushes his teeth and combs his hair, smiling at how effortlessly handsome he is. He winks at her when he catches her staring and she blushes. 

She curls up in her blankets as he gets changed, making small talk with him as she fights the urge to go to sleep.

"What time is your shift done at?" 

"Five." He answers with a groan, midnight shifts always feel the longest. 

"Well hopefully you’ll be able to get some sleep before the kids wake up and start making noise." 

"Yeah here’s hoping." He sits on the edge of the bed and leans over to give her a kiss. "Alright gorgeous, go to sleep, you're exhausted." 

"Am not."

He smirks, she's very obviously tired, the pregnancy draining her energy faster than usual. "I'm heading out now, figured I'll grab a bite to eat before my shift starts." 

"Ok, have a good shift." She tells him, eyes fighting to stay open. 

He chuckles and smooths her hair out of her face, dipping down to brush a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, Al. I love you." 

"I love you too." She mumbles, eyes closing as he gets off the bed. He shuts off the bedroom light and closes the door behind him as he leaves the room, giving one last glance at her falling fast asleep. 

•

She sleeps peacefully for a couple hours, that is until her bedroom door creaks open. She blinks her eyes as she tries to make out the person. “Jellybean? Honey, is that you?" 

"Yeah, it's me." She tip toes over to Alice's side of the bed and the woman looks at her curiously. “I can’t find dad.” She tells with a shaky voice. 

“Pop called him around midnight and asked him to come cover a shift. He’ll be home in the morning.” Alice informs her. "Are you alright?" Jellybean shakes her head and bursts into tears. Alice stands up from bed to draw the girl into a hug, rubbing her back to soothe her. “What happened?” 

"I had a nightmare, and it felt so real. I just wanted to come see dad to make sure he was alright, but I couldn’t find him so I thought my dream was true.” She sniffles and pulls away from Alice’s hug to wipe her tears. “I’m sorry for waking you up.” 

"Oh honey, don’t be sorry, you've had a rough go lately."Alice kisses the top of her head and gives her a small smile. “I know I’m not your dad but I’m all ears if you want to talk about it. Betty and Polly used to have nightmares too and it always helped them when they talked about them.” 

Jellybean nods and sits on the edge of Alice’s bed. "I had a dream that dad got arrested again.” Alice frowns, understanding immediately why the girl is so upset. “They took him away for good this time and I was never going to be able to see him again, I didn’t get to say goodbye either." 

Alice takes the spot beside her and curls an arm around her. "I get why that was so scary for you honey, but I promise, no one is going to take him away again. His name is cleared, and he’s perfectly safe here, you all are." 

"I know, I just don't want him to get taken away again. It was awful when he was gone, I just got to see him again and then he was taken away.” 

“Your dad is a good man, JB. He’s not going to do anything to get himself in trouble, and no one is going to take him from you again. He’s here to stay.” 

Jellybean smiles. “Thanks, Alice.” 

“You’re welcome. Are you feeling a bit better now that you’ve talked about it?” 

“A little. I still wish he was home right now though so I could see him.” She frowns. “I usually sleep with him and mom when I have a nightmare because I have a hard time sleeping after.” 

“Well I may not be either of your parents, but you’re more than welcome to sleep in here with me.” Alice offers. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah of course, if it makes you feel better, I don’t mind one bit.” 

“Thanks, Alice.” She crawls over to the far side of the bed and slips under the covers, nuzzling into the pillows and shutting her eyes. 

Alice smiles at the sight and gets into bed herself, happy that she could at least make Jellybean feel a little bit better.


	18. 18

His shift was long and exhausting and all he really wanted to do was come home, slip into bed next to Alice and get a couple hours of sleep. 

He heads upstairs and nudges her bedroom door open quietly, pausing when he notices another figure in the bed beside Alice. He steps closer and is surprised to find Jellybean there cuddled up against Alice's side. He smiles at the sweet sight and leaves the room again, closing the door behind him and heading down to the basement. 

He's woken up a few hours later by the sound of footsteps on the basement stairs and he groggily opens his eyes to see Alice peeking her head down. "You just gonna watch me sleep or are you going to come join me?" He teases. 

She smiles and tip toes over. "I didn't want to wake you, I just wanted to make sure you were home." 

"Yeah I've been home for a few hours, I was gonna climb into bed with you but Jellybelly took my spot." He pulls the covers back for her to slip under and she snuggles up against him. 

"She came in some time last night because she couldn't find you, she had a bad dream." 

"Poor kid, I'm sorry I wasn't here, but I'm glad you were here for her. I'm glad she has you, Al." 

"She's your daughter, I'll be there for your kids whenever they need me, they're important to you and therefore they're important to me." 

"I love you." He whispers, pressing a soft kiss to her nose. 

She smiles and kisses him properly. "I love you too. I'm about to make breakfast if you want some?" 

"I'd love that,” he tells her, pushing the covers off of himself. “I'll help you out." 

Alice stops him from getting up. “The kids aren’t up yet, can we just cuddle for a bit?” 

“Sure babe, I’m always up to cuddle with you.” He positions his arms around her better to hold her closer. “How are you feeling this morning? Our little one treating you well?” 

“Well no nausea yet, not sure how long that’ll last but I’m enjoying it. I’d say he or she is treating me pretty good today.” 

“I hope so,” FP’s hand slips around to rest on her stomach. There’s not much to see in lieu of a baby bump, but her stomach is softer than before so she’s sure it’s only a matter of time before their baby makes his or hers presence known. “You treat your mama good, you’ve got a good one.” 

She smiles softly and looks up at him with sparkling eyes. “You think so?” 

FP gives her an incredulous look, shocked that she even questioned it. “I know so. You’re an amazing mom, Al. I mean look at how you took care of Jellybean, and Betty and Polly are great kids, you did an amazing job with them and I have no doubt in my mind you’ll be just as amazing with this one. And I’ll be there too,” he tells her shyly, letting his eyes drift down to her stomach. “To help you and love you and build you up when you need reassurance. This baby is going to be so lucky.” 

“It’s kind of like our second chance.” Alice says after a moment. 

The topic of Charles is always a sore one. He had been there to console her when Chic had coldly told her she was the reason Charles was dead. 

He was her first phone call when she found out that wasn’t the case after a long, exhausting day of visiting Chic in prison and hounding him for answers about her first born. 

But even with the knowledge that their son is still alive and well somewhere in the world, it’s still painful for them to think about. Somewhere out there is a young man, half Alice, half FP, who they never got a chance to get to know. 

“I still wish we had gotten that first chance.” He admits with a quiet sigh. “Though I wouldn’t have Jughead and Jellybean and you wouldn’t have your girls.” 

“As horribly sad as it is that we never got to raise him, I can’t imagine my life without Betty and Polly, maybe things worked out for the best. Besides, we were so young, I can only imagine how badly we would’ve messed that poor child up.” 

FP laughs, absentmindedly pilling her closer to his body. “Alright, that’s probably true.” He’s quiet for a moment. “Maybe we could try and find him some day,” He suggests. “When the kids know about you and I and will hopefully handle the news that they have a brother well.” 

“You’d really want to meet him?” Alice’s eyes are hopeful, gleaming with tears ready to fall. 

“Of course, Al, he’s our son. I’d love to meet him, see if he has your eyes, or your smile, God, I hope he has your smile.” 

“I hope he has yours. Your cute, crooked smile. And your big brown eyes. I’d be happy if he was your spitting image. He did look a lot like you when he was born,” She recalls. “He had my lips though.” 

FP smiles. “I’m sure he was beautiful.” He scoots down lower on the bed and pushes Alice’s shirt up enough to show her stomach, and she smiles as his stubble tickles her skin when he presses a kiss to her belly. “And I‘m sure this little one is going to be beautiful too. Gosh, I can’t wait to meet you.” 

The comment sends Alice’s pregnancy hormones into a tailspin and the tears that were wetting her eyes turn into a full on sob fest. FP looks up at her with a concerned look on his face, scrambling back up the bed to cater to her. “Hey baby, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

She nods, curling into his arms and burying her face in his chest. “My hormones are just a little out of whack right now, and you’re being really cute.” He laughs, pressing a kissing to her head as he runs his fingers calmingly through her blonde tresses. 

“I’m sorry I made you cry, honey.” He leans his head against hers. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She whispers, tilting her head up to give him a kiss. “You owe me breakfast now though,” she tells him. “For triggering my hormones.”


	19. 19

FP had gotten out of bed over an hour ago, much to Alice’s protest in her half asleep state. It’s a pain having to sneak out of one another’s rooms so early in the room to avoid getting caught by the kids, but it’s worth it when they get to cuddle all night long. She’s sure that FP’s hand would be permanently glued to her stomach if it could. 

She can hear him and the kids bustling around downstairs and she lets out a long yawn as she stretches out her sleepy muscles and gets out of bed. 

She walks into her bathroom and brushes through her hair, detangling it before grabbing her toothbrush. She’s about to head downstairs when she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror when she turns to the side slightly. There, under her shirt, is the slightest hint of a baby bump. She grins at the sight, raising her top to get a better look. 

Without thinking she hurries out of the room and down the stairs, meeting 4 sets of eyes. “Morning mom.” Betty greets. 

“Good morning, honey.” 

FP turns around and gives her a small smile from his position at the sink. “Hey, we just finished up breakfast but there’s still some left over for you on the counter.” 

“Thank you. Actually, I could use your help if you’re not too busy?” She says nervously, hoping the kids don’t find it suspicious. 

He raises an eyebrow at her. “What’s up?” 

“My uh, my sink, water is spraying out when I turn on the faucet.” She comes up with on the spot. “Is that something I should be worried about?” 

He dries off his hands with a tea towel and heads in her direction. “Probably just need to tighten the pipes, shouldn’t be anything too serious, let me just grab my tools and I’ll give it a look.” She nods. “Kids do you mind finishing up the dishes before you head to school?” 

“On it.” Jellybean says, taking over her dad’s spot at the sink. 

Alice leads the way upstairs after FP has grabbed his tools from the basement. “So your sink is spraying water?” He questions, following close behind her into her bedroom. 

She shakes her head and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. “I have something to show you.” 

He raises an eyebrow at hers “I’m not following.” 

She slowly lifts up her shirt and turns slightly to the side. “Look who’s decided to make their presence known.” 

He smiles wide and drops his tool bag down on the floor in favour of kneeling down in front of her to dote on her stomach. She smiles at the goofy grin on his face as soon as he feels the swell of their baby. “Hey little one.” He whispers. “It’s about time you make yourself noticed.” 

“Caught me off guard,” she says. “I just happened to notice it in the mirror.” 

“Gotta say, I’m pretty stoked. I’ve been waiting for you to start showing.” 

“I wasn’t so excited, makes it a lot more difficult to keep he or she a secret.” 

“I’m sure the kids won’t even notice, babe.” He tells her, rising up from the floor to wrap his arms around her. 

“You’re right... still though, I’m only going to start showing more, it’ll be harder to hide it then.” 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” 

She nods, blushing slightly. “Also not looking forward to gaining weight, I’ve already gained some baby weight since our little munchkin here seems to have inherited the Jones appetite.” 

He chuckles and draws her close, pressing a kiss to her temple. “You look beautiful.” 

“You’re not gonna think so when I start resembling a beached whale.” 

He feels his heart ache at the look of sadness on her face at the thought and he just knows Hal had made a fuss about the baby weight she gained during her previous pregnancies. 

He takes her face in his hands so she’ll look at him. “Alice, I’m not Hal, I’m not going to think you’re unattractive or love you any less just because you gain some weight. You’re growing our baby, and that’s fucking amazing, I don’t care if you gain twenty pounds or two hundred, just as long as you and the baby are happy and healthy.” Her eyes gloss over with tears as he speaks and he strokes her cheek with his thumb. “It’s never something that’s going to bother me, I love you no matter what.” 

She smiles a little and delivers a soft swat to his shoulder before burying her face in his chest. He laughs. “What was that for?” 

“You keep triggering my hormones by being so sweet.” He smiles and presses a kiss to her hair, whispering an apology to her. “I love you too,” she tells him. “Thank you for being so perfect.” She tilts her head up to give him a kiss and he’s more than happy to oblige. 

He sinks into the kiss for a few moments before pulling away. “I take it you sink isn’t actually broken?” 

She shakes her head with a laugh. “No, it was just the first thing I came up with that the kids wouldn’t get suspicious about. However, if you want to take a look I wouldn’t be mad, it’s kinda hot watching you work.” 

“Well whatever turns you on.” He smirks, reaching down to grab his tools again. 

“You do, always, constantly.” 

“Your hormones really are wilding huh?” She blushes and confirms it with a nod. “Well there’s definitely no complaints here. What do you say we remedy those hormones of yours tonight?” 

She shivers in anticipation at the thought. “Definitely. I’ll sneak down after the kids go to bed?” She suggests. 

“I don’t mind coming up.” 

“Well we can be louder in the basement:” 

“Fair point.” He steals another kiss from her and then walks towards the bathroom. “Alright, lets take a look at this ‘broken’ sink of yours.”


	20. 20

"So we're really going to get to see the baby today?" FP questions yet again. 

Alice smiles at him from the passenger seat. "Yes honey, we're going to get to see the baby." 

"Sorry, I'm excited." His cheeks turn pink in embarrassment and she reaches her hand over to take his. 

"I'm excited too. I wish you could've been there for the first one." 

It was hard having to see their baby for the first time without having him there to share her excitement. It just didn't seem fair that he didn't get to be a part of such a special moment. But he's home now, and he's not going anywhere, and there's plenty more special moments that await them.

FP pulls into the parking lot of Alice's doctor and drives to the closest spot he can find. He hops out of the truck before she's even managed to unbuckle her seatbelt and she chuckles at his eagerness. 

Her door opens and FP offers her a hand to help her out of the truck. "You do know I can still open doors and get out of the truck by myself, right? I'm not that pregnant." 

He shrugs and laces his fingers with hers as they walk into the building. "I like helping you out. It's not fair that you have to do all the hard stuff and I just get to sit around and watch. I wanna make things as stress free and easy for you as possible." 

She smiles. "You're sweet. But I promise you, it won't stress me out to open a door." 

He rolls his eyes. "Would you just let me dote on you?" 

"Fine, fine, dote away." 

He smiles triumphantly and presses a kiss to her lips. "Happy to." 

"Alice Smith?" A woman's voice calls, and she peeks around FP to find her doctor waiting with a welcoming smile. "Ah good, you're right on time. Follow me." 

"You ready to see our baby?" 

FP nods immediately. "You know I am." 

• 

“This is going to be a little cold.” The doctor tells her as she spreads some gel on the Doppler before bringing it to Alice’s stomach. FP reaches for her hand as the doctor moves the wand around, searching for their little miracle. “Ah, there you are.” 

She turns the monitor towards them and points to the screen with a smile. “Here’s your baby.” 

Alice smiles brightly and looks to FP, who looks so completely captivated by the image on screen. “It’s beautiful.” He whispers. Alice chuckles, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. “I could look at it all day.” 

The doctor smiles. “Well I’ll print it off for you so you can do just that.” 

“And is everything okay? Is the baby healthy?” Alice asks, wanting to get the most important question out of the way so she can fully relax and enjoy the moment. 

“Everything looks just fine. Is there any concerns you have? Anything you’re concerned about?” 

“Still a little bit nauseous but it’s subsided for the most part. Other than that, everything is fine.” 

“Great, that’s good to hear. Speaking of hearing things,” the doctor turns to the monitor and after a few seconds, a quiet thumping sound fills the room. “That, is your baby’s heartbeat.” 

Alice feels FP let go of her hand and she looks over to him, feeling herself grow emotional at the sight of him covering his face, a soft sniffle giving away the fact that he’s crying. “Oh honey.” 

“Sorry,” he croaks out, wiping at his eyes. “I’m just happy. I can’t believe thats our baby in there.” 

“I’ll give you two a moment.” The doctor says. 

The door shuts behind her and Alice gestures for FP to come closer. “That’s our baby, Al.” 

Alice blinks back her own tears. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

“I love you.” He whispers, leaning over to kiss her. “I love you so much.” 

His hand drifts down to her stomach and he presses a kiss to it. “And I love you too, little one. I can’t wait to meet you.”


	21. 21

“So how are the kids handling everything?” Fred asks FP as he pours another glass of orange juice. 

“Jellybean has taken a bit of adjusting. She’s had a hard time with Gladys going to jail and learning about what she was up to, but she seems to be doing well.” He answers. “And Jughead, well, he’s living with his girlfriend so he’s not complaining one bit.” 

Mary laughs. “I can imagine they would both be pretty excited about it.” 

“Definitely. Minus the fact that we won’t let them share a room.” 

“Well that’s probably for the best,” Fred says. “You’ve already got one surprise baby on the way, probably don’t want another one.” 

“Don’t even speak that into existence, Alice will have your head.” 

“She doesn’t scare me that much anymore. She’s grown soft over the years.” Fred teases. “How are you two doing anyway?” 

“Amazing. I can’t even describe how good it feels waking up and seeing her everyday, knowing that we have a little one on the way. It’s surreal, in the best possibly way.” 

“She said you got to hear the heartbeat. Must of been pretty exciting.” Mary gushes. 

FP can’t hide his smile as he recalls the moment. “Exciting doesn’t even cover it. It was like something I’ve never experienced. That sounds awful because I mean I heard Jellybean and Jughead when Gladys was pregnant, but there was just something different this time. Magical almost.” 

Fred cracks a smile. “She’s your first love. Not many people get to experience something like this with their first love, you two are the lucky ones.” 

“Well it’s about time we get some luck.” 

The sound of a door opening catches their attention and a few moments later Alice walks into view. “I thought I heard voices.” 

“Fred and Mary asked if we wanted to grab breakfast at Pop’s but I already made some here so I invited them over.” FP explains, standing up to greet her. “Did we wake you?” 

Alice shakes her head as she steps into his arms, letting him hug her close to his body. “No, I was dead asleep. I’m exhausted.” 

“I know, that’s why I let you sleep.” He presses a kiss to her forehead. “I left you some on the counter so you could have it when you woke up.” 

Her eyes drift into the kitchen, spotting a plate of food on the counter. She smiles and lifts up on her tip-toes to brush a kiss against his lips and then she’s off. He chuckles and takes his seat again. 

“It’s weird seeing you like this.” Fred says after a moment. 

FP’s eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. “Like what?” 

“So lovey dovey, so outwardly affectionate. I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s nice to see you two like that, it’s just... different.” 

The tips of FP’s ears turn pink as his whole body heats up in almost embarrassment-like feeling. “I love her, man. Like you said, she’s the love of my life.” 

“Who’s the love of your life?” Alice questions as she walks into the room again, claiming the seat next to FP. 

“Jennifer Aniston.” Fred answers jokingly, earning an elbow in the side from Mary. 

FP laughs at the two of them and curls his arm around Alice’s shoulders. “You of course.” 

“You’re cheesy.” Alice replies, scooping some scrambled eggs onto her fork. “But you’re cute.” 

“Well I try my best.” 

“So how’s Fred Jr. doing?” 

Alice narrows her eyes at him across the table. “Fred Jr.?” 

Fred shrugs. “That’s his name right? Named after your favourite person?” 

Alice rolls her eyes fondly. “Oh yes of course. But what if it’s a girl, what will we do then?” 

“Freida.” Alice shakes her head with a laugh. “Seriously though, how is everything?” 

“Good. Minus the fact that I’m going to gain a ton of weight because he or she has their fathers appetite and makes me want to eat something every twenty minutes.” She shoots daggers with her eyes at FP, who looks at her innocently. “But yeah, everything’s good. Doctor said the baby is perfectly healthy.” 

“Any cravings yet?” Mary asks. 

“No, but I have a feeling it’s not far off.” She picks up a piece of bacon from her plate and bites into it, instantly regretting the choice as the taste makes her feel queasy. 

FP notices her go pale and grows concerned. “Al? Babe, are you alright?” 

She doesn’t answer, just stands up from her chair and makes a beeline for the kitchen. FP is up in a flash to chase after her, making it just in time to gather her hair as she throws up in the sink. 

She straightens up after a minute, rinsing her mouth out with water and finding that not only did FP follow, but so did Mary and Fred. “Well this is a fun addition to breakfast.” 

“Are you alright?” Fred asks. 

“I’m fine, the bacon just didn’t agree with my tastebuds I guess.” 

“Guess our little peanut doesn’t like bacon.” FP says, resting a hand on her bump. 

Fred reaches out to touch her stomach as well, heightening his voice into a babyish tone. “That’s ‘cause your daddy can’t cook that well, don’t worry, uncle Freddie will make you some good bacon when you’re older.”


	22. 22

Pregnancy cravings seem to always hit the hardest in the middle of the night, Alice come to find out. She's found herself waking up in the wee hours of the night and sneaking down to the kitchen for anything that will satisfy her cravings enough to go back to bed. 

It's anything from potato chips, to ice cream, to cold pizza. But tonight she finds herself gnawing her way through a brand new package of Oreos as she flips through a magazine. 

She's so lost in her own little world, that she doesn't even register the sound of someone's footsteps on the stairs, that is until they speak. 

"Al?" FP's groggy, sleep filled voice speaks from behind her. 

She jumps, startled, and quickly hides the cookies away with flushing cheeks. "Oh hi, what are you doing up?" 

"Could ask the same to you." He answers tiredly. "It's two in the morning, is everything alright?" 

"Everything's fine." She assures him. Hoping he doesn't notice the lump under her robe where she's stashed the cookies. 

"Mhm." He raises an eyebrow at her and takes the seat beside her at the island counter. "Is that why you're hiding something under your clothes?" 

She rolls her eyes, pulling the Oreos out with a defeated sigh. "You caught me." 

He smiles, reaching out to grab a cookie himself. "You got up in the middle of the night to come eat cookies and you didn't even invite me? A little hurt, not gonna lie." He teases. 

"Well you're here now, maybe you can help me practice some self control so I don't eat the entire package." 

"Baby woke you up with cravings, I take it?" 

"Every night." 

He smiles again and places his hand on the small swell beneath her shirt. "Our little one likes Oreos, huh?" 

"Oreos, pizza, potato chips, you name it." 

"Better than some people's cravings. I've heard that some people will dip pickles in peanut butter." 

Alice's face scrunches up in disgust. "I'm definitely not craving that. Though some cheese fries sound delicious right about now." 

"Cheese fries?" 

She nods. "And onion rings, chocolate milkshake-" 

"Chocolate? I thought you were a vanilla girl." 

"Well baby likes chocolate," she replies, resting her hand over FP's on her stomach. "He or she really takes after you I guess." 

"Fine by me." He leans over to press a kiss to her bump and then he's getting up from his seat and extending his hand to Alice. 

She looks at him with confusion, not budging from her seat. "What?" 

"We're going to go get you cheese fries, onion rings, whatever your heart desires." 

"It's two in the morning." She reminds him. 

He shrugs. "Pop's is open twenty four hours. Do you want those cheese fries or not?" 

She smiles giddily and takes his hand. "Yes please." 

• 

“Alright, cheese fries, onion rings, two deluxe burgers, and a chocolate shake.” Pop reads back the order as he places their food in front of them. “Anything else I can get you?” 

FP laughs as Alice’s eyes light up at the spread in front of her. “That’s all for now I think, thanks Pop.” 

Alice pulls the cheese fries closer to her side of the booth and pops one into her mouth with a heavenly look on her face. “God I love you.” 

He chuckles. “Are you talking to me or the fries?” 

“You. But the fries are a close second.” She answers, gesturing to the plate. “Do you want some?” 

He shakes his head. “Nah, they’re all yours, babe.” 

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t ask.” She teases. 

He smiles at the sight of her, still in pyjamas, makeup free, completely care-free and peaceful. He loves moments like this. Moments where they can just be themselves and not have to worry about hiding anything from anyone. 

“So you never did tell me why you came upstairs?” Alice reminds him. 

He shrugs, taking a bite of his burger. “I heard some rustling and just wanted to see what it was.” 

She narrows her eyes at him. “You sure you weren’t coming up to have a late night snack too?” 

“No, but now that I know you’ve been doing it I might have to start waking up more often so I can join you.” 

She smiles brightly at him. “Next time I’ll wake you up.” 

“You better, you know I’m always down for a snack break. Of course, you’re my favourite snack of all.” 

She rolls her eyes fondly and he smirks. “Trying to get lucky, Jones?” 

“Already am, Smith.” 

Her cheeks turn pink and she casts her eyes down at her food. “No one’s ever done this for me before.” 

“Taken you to Pop’s?” 

“No, I mean, brought me out in the middle of the night just so I could have whatever silly food I have a craving for.” She sighs. “No one’s ever loved me as unconditionally as you do. I mean, did you ever think we’d be where we are right now?” 

He shakes his head, leaning back against the booth. “No. I always hoped we would, but after we ended things and you moved on with Hal, it just seemed so impossible.” 

“And you’re really happy about this? About us, and the baby?” Her eyes are shiny with tears as she asks the question and he knows it’s the hormones that are making her doubt but it still breaks his hear nonetheless. 

He nods and stands up to move over to her side of the booth, curling an arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her temple. “I haven’t been this happy in a long, long time. Believe me, Alice, that’s not ever going to change.” He tells her, sneaking a fry from her plate. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s a silly question. I know you love me and I know you love the baby, it’s just-“ 

“You worry sometimes.” He answers for her and she nods, breathing a sigh of relief that he gets it. “I promise you, I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.” He promises, kissing her softly. 

She smiles and rests her forehead against his. “I love you.” She whispers. “Though if you still another one of my fries I may have to rethink that.” 

“Sorry, sorry, they looked good.” He defends with a chuckle, pushing the plate closer to her. 

“They are,” she answers, taking one for herself. “I asked if you wanted some though, and you declined, so paws off mister.” 

He laughs and rests against the booth with a content smile on his face, wishing things could always be as simple as they are at two a.m.


	23. 23

"So Jellybean asked me something today." FP says quietly as Alice lays curled up in his arms. 

"What did she ask you?" 

"Well, she... she wants to see Gladys." Alice tenses in his arms when he says it. 

"Oh." Is all she can manage to force out. 

"Are you alright with that?" 

She shifts up onto her elbows to look at him and raises an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter how I feel about it, FP. Gladys is their mother, and no matter how I feel about her, that's not going to change. She's done horrible things, but maybe it's good for the kids to get some closure, they deserve that much." 

"I'm scared." He croaks out. Alice frowns at that, lifting a hand to stroke through his hair. "I want them to have a relationship with her but I can't trust her. I'm scared she's going to hurt them." 

"She can't hurt them, honey." 

"Not physically, no. But mentally, emotionally. She's never exactly had a filter and I'm just worried she'll say something and hurt them more than she already has." 

"Well I suppose you can't exactly keep her from saying something but you can prepare them. Tell them not to take anything she says to heart. It's all you can do." She cups his cheek with her hand and gives him a small smile. "You just have to be there for them afterwards. Be there if she does say something that upsets them." 

"I wish they didn't want to see her." 

"I know, I do too, but as awful as Gladys is, she is still their mother, and if they want to see her, that's their choice." 

"I wish you could come with us, I'd love to see the look on her face when she sees us together." 

She smirks. "Believe me, I'd love that too. But I'll be here when you get home, you can rant my ear off afterwards." 

• 

"Well this is awkward." Gladys jokes as she sits across from FP, Jughead and Jellybean. "How are you guys? How's school?" 

"Good, I've made a couple friends, the kids here aren't as bad as I thought they'd be." Jellybean answers. 

"That's good. And Jughead? How about you?" 

"School's fine. Betty and I are working on the school paper together so that's been taking up a lot of our time." 

"You two are still together, huh?" 

Jughead nods. "Yeah, going strong." 

"We're living with her and her mom." Jellybean adds, earning an elbow from Jughead. "Ow! What? It's true." 

Gladys raises an eyebrow. "You're living with Alice and Betty?" 

"Well the trailer is considered a crime scene so Miss Smith said we can stay with her until we can move back in." Jughead explains. 

Gladys locks eyes with FP, giving him an icy glare. "And how is it? How's Alice?" The way she says the woman's name, like it's poison on her tongue, has FP clenching his fists under the table. 

"She's fine." FP answers. "Very welcoming." 

"Yeah, I'm sure she is." 

"She's super nice," Jellybean cheerily adds. "And she makes really good pancakes. Plus she gave me her other daughter's old room and let me decorate it however I want." 

"Is that so?" Gladys glares over at FP. 

"Gladys, don't do this." FP quietly begs of her. The comment doesn't even phase Jellybean as she continues to talk about Alice. 

"Yeah, I mean she seemed kinda scary at first but now that I've known for a little while I really like her, and I think she likes me too!" 

"I wouldn't get too attached, Bean, the second you guys are able to go back to the trailer she's going to be throwing you out like last week's leftovers." 

"No she won't." Jellybean insists. "She said we can stay as long as we want, I think she likes having us there." 

"Keep telling yourself that. But eventually, Alice and Betty will be nothing but strangers." 

"Mom." Jughead scolds. Gladys looks at him innocently, as if she'd done nothing wrong. "I'm going to go wait in the car." 

Jellybean frowns, picking at her fingernails. "I think I'm going to go with Jughead." She tells FP, standing up from her seat with a solemn look on her face. "Bye mom, stay safe." 

"Bye, Beanie." 

FP waits for both kids to leave the room before leaning closer to Gladys. "What the hell was that?" 

"The truth." 

"No, that was you trying to hurt our kids. As if you bring a drug dealer isn't bad enough now you want to crush our daughter's happiness even more?" 

"Just be grateful I didn't out you and blondie’s secret relationship. It is still a secret right? Still meeting in parking lots when you think no ones around?” 

“That’s none of your business.” 

“Wake up and smell the roses FP, Alice was married to Hal Cooper, do you honestly think she’s going to fall in love and stay with a low life Serpent like you?” 

“Go to hell, Gladys.” FP spits out, grabbing his jacket and storming out to the parking lot. 

• 

FP didn’t give any details about the visit when he and the kids arrived home, just told Alice it went fine and changed the subject. She knows him well enough to know that there’s much more to the story. 

So, she waits until she’s sure the kids are asleep and then sneaks out of her room and down the stairs to the basement, hoping FP is still awake. 

He’s watching tv when she comes down the stairs, entranced in a highlight reel of greatest moments in sports, so he doesn’t even hear her. 

She sets her hand on his shoulder, feeling him jump slightly under her touch. He turns his head quickly, smiling when he sees her. “Hey you.” She whispers. 

“Hey. Sorry, do I have the tv too loud?” 

“No, I couldn’t even hear it upstairs, don’t worry.” She perches herself on the arm of the recliner he’s siting in. “What happened today?” 

“I told you, it was fine. Nothing happened.” 

“I know when you’re lying to me, you don’t make eye contact. Why happened, honey? You can tell me.” 

He flips off the tv in favour of turning on the lamp so he can see her properly and then tugs her hand gently so she’ll sit in his lap. He tightens his arms around her, a hand resting on her bump. “She told Jellybean you’re just going to throw us out as soon as we can move back into the trailer. Poor kid looked devastated, I think she’s growing pretty attached to this place, and you.” 

“FP, you know that’s not going to happen, right? You’re not going anywhere.” 

“I know, but I can’t tell Bean that.” He rests his head against hers, letting out a heavy sigh. “I knew she’d say something to hurt them. I should’ve just told them they can’t see her.” 

“You can’t protect them from everything, honey.“ 

“I’m their dad, my job is to protect them.” 

“And you do. You’re there for them with everything, they can come to you about anything. You’re the best dad.” 

“Thanks, Al.” 

“Always.” 

He’s quiet for a moment, Gladys’ words to him echoing in his mind. “Do you care that I’m a Serpent? Or that I’m not oozing money like Hal?” 

“What? Of course not. Where would you even get an idea-“ she pauses as she realizes. “Gladys got to you too, huh?” 

“Not really, I mean I know what she said wasn’t true but it still stung a bit.” 

She takes his face in her hands and looks him in the eyes. “I love you. Not for your job, or how much money you have, but because of you, your heart, your mind. Everything that makes you, you? I love. Nothing will change that.” 

“I love you, too.” He tells her seriously, bringing her closer so he can kiss her. “I’m sorry I lied to you earlier, I just didn’t want you to worry about any of it.” 

“I know, I understand. But that’s why I came down here, I told you you could rant my ear off afterwards, so rant away.” 

“I think I’m alright. You calm me.” 

“Well if that changes, you know where to find me.” 

He smiles at her and gets a better grip on her before standing up with her in arms and walking them over to his bed. “I do. But right now, I would like to crawl into bed with my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend and sleep.” She laughs as he lets them fall backwards, positioning themselves more comfortably. 

“No complaints here.” She presses a kiss to his cheek as he pulls the comforter up around them. “I love you so much.” 

He smirks, capturing her lips in a proper kiss. “Ditto.”


	24. 24

"Al? You ready to go?" FP asks, the question followed by a knock on her bedroom door. She had gone upstairs to get dressed so she could accompany him to the grocery store, that was over twenty minutes ago. 

"Uh, almost. Five minutes?" She manages out, her voice sounding stressed. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes," she answers unconvincingly. "No." She opens the door enough to peak her head out. "I can't get my jeans done up." 

"Do you want help?" She glares at him. "What?" He asks innocently. 

"How do you expect to help, FP? It's not like the zipper is broken, I'm getting fat and none of my clothes fit anymore." 

"You're not fat, Alice." 

"Really? Because I feel like a whale. Damn you for catering to my cravings." She huffs, stalking off to the bed and flipping down on it with a sigh. 

He laughs, walking towards the closet. "I'm sorry, next time you want cheese fries I'll give you celery instead, how's that?" 

She flicks her eyes to him immediately. "Well let's not get crazy here." 

He shoots her a smile, and starts rifling through her closet. He a pair of jeans at the back, and tests the stretch factor on them. "What about these?" 

"I guess those will work. I hate them though." 

He gives her a small smile and hands her the jeans, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Tell you what? Why don't we stop at the mall before we get groceries and we'll get you some new clothes." 

Her eyes light up. "Really? You'll come shopping with me?" 

"Of course." 

She grins, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. "Maybe I'll buy a little something special for your eyes only." 

He smiles devilishly, pulling her closer. "Well if you insist." He drops a kiss to her lips and then gives her backside a light tap with his palm. "Alright, I'll meet you downstairs. Yell if you need me." 

• 

The curtain of the dressing room being yanked open startled FP, and he yanks his hand out of the bag on the floor by his feet. It’s from the lingerie store, and she had distinctly told him he was not to see what she bought, as she wants it to be a surprise. “Okay, what do you-” she pauses when she notices the guilty look on his face. “Did you peek?” 

He blushes. “No.” 

She narrows her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest. “Forsythe.” 

“I didn’t! I swear. I’m very tempted though. I like that one.” 

“You do?” She drops the topic almost immediately, looking towards the mirror to admire the blouse she picked out. “It’s not too obvious that I’m hiding my baby belly?” There’s an over abundance of ruffles on the top and while logically, she knows no one will think much of it, there’s still a part of her that worries.

“I don’t think so.” He answers. “Can you try on the one I picked?” 

“Yes,” she walks over to him and picks up the lingerie bag from the floor. “But I’m taking this with me.” 

“What? Do you have no trust in me?” 

“Nope.” She smirks at him and pulls the curtain closed again. 

He chuckles and leans against the wall. Shopping isn’t as boring as he had expected, but then again any time he’s with Alice he’s much too mesmerized by her to be bored. 

She opens up the curtain again and his eyes light up. He picked out a baby blue coloured dress that clings to her body and highlights her bump so flatteringly. “Oh wow.” He breathes out. 

“My thoughts exactly.” She smiles at her reflection in the mirror, turning to the side to admire her bump. “I didn’t think I’d like it since it’s so form fitting but I actually love it.” 

“I love it too.” He walks up behind her, resting his hands on her stomach. “Hey little one. I can’t wait until you get here.” 

“Well we’ve still got another five months or so.” 

“I know but I’m excited.” 

“I’m excited too.” she cups his cheek on her hand and brings him in for a kiss. “Alright, I’m going to go change and then we can pay and go get our groceries.” She walks back to the changeroom and is about to close the curtain when FP speaks again. 

“If you’re not going to show me what you bought, can you at least give me a hint?” 

She thinks on it for a moment. “Lace, two piece and white.” 

“You’re killing me.” 

She smiles. “You asked!”

“You could’ve lied.” 

She just shakes her head and pulls the curtain closed enough that just her head is peeking out. “Well you’ll see it tonight so hopefully you can hold out until then.” 

He grins. “I’ll do my best.”


	25. 25

FP is warm beside her, his arm wrapped snugly around her middle, holding her and their baby close even in his sleep state. She hasn’t been able to fall asleep though, the pregnancy giving her back pain and preventing her from getting comfortable. She’s tempted to wake up FP and ask him to give her a massage but he looks so peaceful beside her she can’t bring herself to do so. 

So instead, she snuggles up closer to him and his arms tighten around her. She closes her eyes and just as she feels herself dozing off, the baby delivers a hard kick to her stomach. She jolts at the surprising movement, and FP stirs in his sleep. She feels it again and smiles when she realizes what it is. Sure the baby has moved around inside her before, but this is the first time he or she has really given a prominent kick. 

She sits up, turns on the lamp beside her bed, and shakes FP’s shoulder to wake him, knowing he'll want to be apart of this. "FP, wake up.” She whispers, shaking him again. “Honey, the-" 

He jumps slightly as she successfully wakes him and he blinks "What? What’s wrong? Are you alright? Are the kids okay?" 

"Honey, we're all fine." She assures him, running her fingers through his hair calmly. "Give me your hand." 

He raises an eyebrow at her but gives her his hand anyway, his face lighting up when she sets it on her stomach and he feels a kick against his hand. "Oh my God! It's kicking, our baby is kicking!" He scrambles to sit up and places his other hand on her stomach as well. 

She smiles at how excited he is, the look on his face one of pure joy. "I figured you'd want to know." 

"Of course I want to know, I want to know every detail about our little munchkin, no matter how big or small." He pauses. “Can I talk to it?” 

She nods, the question making her heart warm, he’s so cute to her. He scoots down lower on the bed and she raises her shirt up so he has full access to her bump. "Hey baby, it's daddy. You're up late, huh?" Alice laughs and he smiles up at her. “I think you’ve already inherited my sleeping habits, I used to stay up late a lot too.” 

He smiles as the baby kicks again. “God, that’s incredible. I was hoping you’d kick for me soon, didn’t feel like it was too fair that your mama was the only one who got to feel you moving.” 

“Well I am doing the hard work.” She points out. 

“Alright, that’s true. Did you wake your mama up too?" 

Alice shakes her head, relaxing further into her pillows as FP dotes on her. "I was already awake." 

"You were?" She nods to confirm and his eyebrow raises up in confusion. "Why? It's the middle of the night." 

"I couldn’t sleep, my back is killing me." 

"You should’ve woke me, I would’ve of kept you company or given you a massage." 

"You were asleep, and you looked so peaceful, I wasn't going to wake you up for something so pointless." She let’s her hand drift down to play with his hair and he frowns. 

"It’s not pointless, Al. I want to help you in any way I can. Is your back still hurting?" 

“Yes.” She answers. “Not as bad as it was but, yes.” 

He turns his attention back to her bump momentarily. "Alright, munchkin, you get some sleep in there, and let your mama get some sleep too. I'll play with you in the morning, I love you." He presses a kiss to her bump and then moves back up to the top of the bed, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Roll over, I’ll rub your back for you.” 

"FP, you don’t have to, its not that bad anymore.” 

“I don’t mind, Al, you deserve to be pampered, you’re carrying our baby and I can only imagine how hard that is. Now, like I said, roll over and get comfortable.” 

She smiles at him and does as he asks, nuzzling into her pillows. He pushes her shirt up and begins slowly rubbing his hands over her sore muscles. "Does that feel okay?" 

She sighs blissfully. "Feels amazing." 

He smiles at how content she looks, happy that he could bring her some sort of relief, and continues to work out the soreness in her back. 

She lets him continue for a little while and then reaches her hand back to nudge his away. "Are you alright, babe? Did I hurt you?" 

"I'm fine. I just want to cuddle with you, I’m tired." She reaches over to turn off the lamp and lays back down beside him, resting her head on his chest. 

"Does your back feel better?" He asks, his arms wrapping around her and continuing to softly rub her back. 

"So much better. Thank you." 

“Of course.” He looks down and sees her eyes fluttering as she struggles to keep them open. He smiles to himself and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Get some sleep, babe. I love you."


	26. 26

The smile on FP's has been pretty much permanent for the past few days, the baby's newest development in kicking, providing him with unlimited joy. He's been waiting for he or she to finally kick, wanting to feel the baby moving around for himself. Ever since she told him, his hands have been practically glued to her stomach whenever the kids aren't around. 

"Gosh, this is just never going to get old." 

"Yeah well it's not so fun in the middle of the night when he or she decides to kick my bladder repeatedly." 

"Are you already causing trouble for your mama in there, little one?" FP coos to her stomach. "We're so excited to meet you, and for you to meet your brother and sisters." 

"About that," Alice starts. "I think we should tell them." 

He raises an eyebrow at her, a little stunned that she wants to tell the kids, she's been so adamant on keeping the pregnancy a secret for as long as possible. "You sure?" 

"Well, no, but I'm showing, the baby is kicking, sooner or later it's going to be nearly impossible to hide. And I'd rather tell them than have them find out on their own, I shudder to think how they'd react if it didn't come directly from us." 

"Whatever you decide, Al, I back you one hundred percent. If you do want to tell them, we can do that, just tell me when and where." 

"Why don't we tell them tonight? After dinner, maybe?" 

"Fine with me, I think we should lead with the fact that we're dating, might help soften the blow a little." 

"No matter what they're not going to be thrilled, but I agree." She bites at her bottom lip nervously and he takes her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"No matter how they react, I'll be right here with you." 

•

"Dinner was great, Alice." Jughead says after he finishes his plate. 

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it." She gives the boy a smile and then look over at FP. He gives her a slight nod and reaches for her hand under the table. "There's something we'd like to talk to you three about." She starts, her heart beginning to beat faster. 

"Is everything okay?" Betty questions nervously. 

"Yeah honey, everything's fine, don't worry." She's quiet for a moment, not quite sure how to deliver the news, lucky for her FP takes the lead. 

"Alice and I are together." He tells them bluntly, she would of tried to sugarcoat it or leave it vague, so maybe it's good that FP broke the news instead. "We're dating, we have been for a while now." 

"You're joking, right?" Betty scoffs. "Mom, please tell me he's joking." 

Alice swallows the knot in her throat. "He's not joking. We are together. I love him, Betty." 

"And I love her." FP adds, stroking his thumb over her hand to help keep her calm. 

"This is ridiculous." Jughead mumbles under his breath. 

Jellybean glares over at her brother. "It's amazing." 

FP's eyebrow quirks up at that. "It is?" 

Jellybean nods. "Alice is cool, I'm glad you're dating." 

Alice smiles at the girl, and looks back towards the two teenagers with scowls on their faces. "Talk to us you two. How are you feeling?" 

"How do you think we're feeling, mom?" Betty hisses. "We're happy, and in love, so now you two get together to what? Spite us?" 

"Elizabeth, you know that's not the case. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. And FP and I being together doesn't have to mean a breakup for you and Jughead, you two can still be together-" 

"We're step-siblings!" Jughead interjects. 

"Boy, you know that's not true. Alice and I aren't married, you and Betty don't share any blood, there's nothing wrong." 

"Ok, so what happens if you two do get married? Then what?" 

Alice and FP share a look, both unsure how to answer that. "Well it would just be like how it is now, Alice and I would just be husband and wife instead of boyfriend and girlfriend." FP answers. 

"Mr Jones, with all due respect, you know that's not the case." 

"Betty, right now marriage isn't a thought, so if that bridge comes along, we'll cross it then." Alice says. 

"Whatever." The teen huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"There's something else." FP says, and as soon as he does he feels Alice's nails dig in his hand as her grip tightens. 

"Oh God, please don't tell us you're pregnant, too. It's bad enough you two are dating, we don't need to share a sibling as well." 

"Well-" 

Alice cuts him off before he say anything. "No. We're not." FP looks at her with a confused expression, wasn't the plan that they were going to tell the kids? "We just wanted to say that now that you know about us, we're going to move FP's stuff upstairs. We'll be sharing a room." 

"Gross." Betty whines. 

"I don't like this." Jughead tells them bluntly. 

"You don't have to like it, bonehead." Jellybean replies. "Lets be honest, you two are just mad because they get to share a room and you don't. You've been bitter about it since we moved in." 

A phone starts ringing in the other room and FP sighs. "That's me. I'll be right back." He reluctantly let's go of Alice's hand and heads into the kitchen to retrieve his phone. 

Alice sits awkwardly at the table with the kids, no one speaking, that is, until Jughead finds some words. 

"How long have you two been together?" 

Alice awkwardly clears her throat, trying to keep her composure as she answers the question. "We started seeing each other just before summer, around May." 

"So you two have been together the whole time we've been living here?" 

"Yes." 

Jughead rubs his temples. "This is so confusing." 

"You can ask whatever you want, we don't want any of you to be confused or uncomfortable." 

"It's a little late for that." Betty jabs. 

FP walks back into the room, his phone still in hand. "Al?" She whirls her head around to look at him. "Someone called in and Pop wants to know if I can cover. Is that alright?" 

She looks at the kids momentarily and then turns back to him. "Uh, yeah. Go ahead." 

He pauses for a moment. He'd much rather be here with her and he's sure she wants the same, but nonetheless he puts the phone back to his ear and tells Pop he'll be there. 

"Come on Jug, lets go." Betty says, standing up from her seat. 

"Where?" Jughead and Alice say in unison. 

Betty ignores Alice, speaking only to Jughead. "I don't know? The drive-in? To get ice cream? I just need out of the house for a bit, are you coming or not?" 

"Yeah, I'm coming." He scrambles up out of his seat to follow her and Alice sighs, dropping her head into her hands. 

FP walks over to her and sets his hands on her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She reaches up one of her own hands to take his and Jellybean watches with a smile as Alice looks visibly more relaxed in her dad's presence. 

The young girl starts gathering up the dirty plates from the table and Alice is quick to stop her. "Oh honey, I got those don't worry." She protests. 

"It's okay, I don't mind. You and dad probably want to talk so go ahead, I can handle the dishes." 

"Thanks, Bean." FP gives her a smile as she walks into the kitchen with the stack of plates. "I have to go get changed." 

"I'll come with you." She tells him, standing up from her seat to follow him to the basement. 

She perches herself on the end of his bed and frowns. "Well that went horribly." 

"Yeah, definitely not how I hoped it would go. Jellybean seems okay though." 

"I know, and I'm glad. But Jughead and Betty... they seem so mad." 

He strips his clothes from the day off and pulls his Pop's uniform out of the closet. "They'll be alright, they just need time." 

"But what if they aren't ever okay with it? What will we do when the baby comes?" 

He sighs and button up his pants before joining her on the bed and pulling her close. "Well I guess we just have to hope for the best." He says. "Is there a reason you didn't tell the kids you're pregnant? It was the perfect opportunity to rip off both band-aids." 

"If they reacted that badly to us dating, I can only image how they'd react to my being pregnant." She sighs. "I know I should've just told them, it's only going to get more difficult to hide it from them, but I just couldn't. The way they were looking at us with such contempt? I want things to calm down a bit first." 

"It's your choice, Al," He pecks a kiss to her forehead and resumes getting dressed. "But we do have to tell them eventually." 

She nods, looking so sad and stressed. He frowns. "Al? Do you want me to call Pop back and tell him I can't come in?" 

"What? No." 

"Are you sure? You're upset, I don't want to leave you." 

"I have Jellybean." She tells him, smiling a little, at least one of the kids is on her side. "And if she decides she hates me as well then I'll call Fred over." 

He smirks. "They don't hate you. They're just hormonal teenagers, they overreact about everything." 

She stands up and follows him upstairs, leaning against the railing as he puts on his shoes. "I know, I know. Doesn't make it suck any less though." 

"You sure you're okay with me leaving?" He asks one more time, his arms circling around her waist. 

She nods, fingers fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. "Yeah I'll be fine. Might move some of your stuff upstairs." 

"Nothing too heavy," He warns. "I don't want you hurting yourself or the baby." 

She rolls her eyes fondly. "Yes doctor." She teases, leaning up on her tip-toes to give him a kiss. "I love you." 

"I love you too." He steals another kiss and then he's gone. 

She sighs and lets her hand drift down to her stomach. "Well little one? What do you say to some ice cream?" The baby kicks at the sound of her voice and she smiles. "Yeah I think we both need it, huh?"


	27. 27

“Pop really can’t deal without you for the night?” Alice questions FP for the hundredth time as he gets ready for yet another late night shift at Pop’s. 

He’s been working late night shifts more and more lately, and while Alice understands his reasoning for it, she doesn’t exactly approve. 

“Honey, I told him I’d be there all week, I can’t go back on that. He’s counting on me.” 

“I’m counting on you too, I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks.” 

“That’s a little dramatic, Al. Even for you.” 

“Well, it feels that way.” She huffs. “How busy can it even be on a midnight shift? Surely Pop and the other waiter could handle it themselves.” 

He sighs, giving up on buttoning his shirt, in favour of turning towards her. “I don’t know what you want from me, Alice. We both agreed that I’d work more night shifts so that you could take it easy for the next few months.” 

“No, you decided that.” She points out with a flare of her nostrils. 

“You agreed to it!” He argues. 

“Well if I had of known you taking more shifts meant you working midnights every day, I don’t think I would of. It’s one thing when you work a day shift, the kids are at school so it’s just me, but at night it’s just them and I, you’re not here to back me up. FP, Betty and Jughead will hardly even look at me, they’re constantly making snarky remarks under their breath, and it’s not like I can even punish them because they just throw it back in my face that we’ve been hiding our relationship from them.” 

He frowns at her words, he knows the kids haven’t handled the news of their relationship well but he didn’t realize just how much of a toll their disapproval had taken on Alice. “I’ll talk to Jug, okay? And I’ll tell him to have a chat with Betty.” 

She rolls her eyes. “So what? A chat is just going to magically fix things?” 

“Look, I’m trying here.” FP pinches the bridge of his nose, breathing in sharply to try and reign in his annoyance. “What do you want from me, Alice?” He turns back to the mirror to finish dressing himself and the action just gears Alice up more. 

“I want you to be here. The whole point in telling the kids about us was so that we could stop sneaking around, you’re not even here anymore so what was the point?” 

He whips back around quickly, arching an eyebrow at her. “Really? Because last time I checked the whole point of telling the kids about us was so that we could also tell them about the baby. What are we gonna do now? Just tell them you’re smuggling a basketball under your sweater and hope they don’t notice when we bring a baby home in a few months?” 

“Keep your voice down!” She hisses. He rolls his eyes, turning away from her again in order to grab his keys and wallet. “Where are you going?” She demands. 

“To work.” He grumbles. 

“We’re not done talking, FP.” 

“Well I’m done listening!” He barks loudly, catching Alice off guard. He sighs, instantly regretting raising his voice at her. “Al, I’m sorry. I just... I can’t do this right now, I’m gonna be late.” 

She nods, turning her face away from him. “I get it. Go to work.” 

He walks over to the bed, stepping in front of her and gently turning her face towards him. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.” 

She scoffs, pushing him away from her. “That’s what you think I’m mad about?” He blinks. “Go to work.” 

“Al-“ 

“You’re gonna be late.” 

He sighs and leans his head down to press a kiss to her hair. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Mhm.” 

•

“I mean I get why he’s doing it but I just-“ 

“You want him home.” Fred finishes for her. She had walked over to his house shortly after FP left for work. “I get it.” 

“Well I’m glad you get it because he sure as hell doesn’t.” 

“The kids are really still that mad at you two?” 

She nods snootily. “Yep. Although they’re taking it out on me mostly, because once again, FP’s not home.” 

Fred lets out a heavy breath and pulls Alice’s feet into his lap, giving her a foot rub to hopefully calm her a little, knowing the stress and anger building up inside probably isn’t too good for the baby. “I get them being mad for a few days, I mean it is kind of a bombshell, but for more than a week?” 

“Jellybean is the only one not mad,” Alice divulges. “She’s the only thing keeping me sane while FP is at work, besides you of course.” 

“That’s good that she’s on your side though, I had a feeling she’d take the news bad with how attached you said she was to her mom.” 

“Yeah so did I, but I think finding out what her mom’s been doing behind her back, and the things she said when she went to visit her, just kind of changed her perspective on things.” 

“Well I’m glad at least one person in that house doesn’t make you want to go insane.” He swings her feet off his lap and stands up, giving her a smile. “Now, how about I raid the pantry and we can watch a movie or something? Keep your mind off of things for a bit.” 

She grins. “Fred? Have I ever told you I love you?” 

“Maybe once or twice, but it’s always nice to hear.” He starts walking towards the kitchen as she heads for the shelf of movies on the wall. “Any snack preferences?” 

“Pickles, or Doritos. Or both, honestly.” She calls back as she looks through the assortment of movies Fred has. “Any movie preferences?” 

“Just not Steel Magnolias again, I still don’t forgive you for telling me it’s a feel good movie.” 

• 

After finishing the movie she and Fred picked out, Alice reluctantly made her way back across the street, though she was tempted to take Fred up on his offer of letting her sleep over. 

She figured it was best to resume her earlier conversation with FP when he gets home, and hopefully resolve things, she hates fighting with him. 

She sees his headlights shine in the window and flips off the tv so she’ll have his full attention when he comes in. 

He bites back a groan when he sees her sitting on the couch, waiting for him. “Waiting up to yell at me?” He questions, earning a nasty glare from his girlfriend. “Alright, lay it on me.” 

She rolls her eyes and storms off in the direction of the stairs. “You’re an ass.” 

“What?” He calls after her as he stands in the foyer, flabbergasted. Was she not going to continue their argument? 

He starts up the stairs after her and when he reaches their bedroom he finds her digging around in the closet for a blanket, his pillow tucked under her arm. “What are you doing?” 

“Finding you a blanket.” She explains as if it’s no big deal. 

“For what?” 

“Don’t want you to be cold when you’re sleeping on the couch.” 

“Seriously?” He whines. “Can’t we talk about this?” 

“That’s what I was planning to do, you’re the one who came home and immediately went on defence.” She shoves the pillow and blanket into his arms and gives him an icy stare. “So no, we can’t talk about this. Goodnight, FP.” And with that she closes the door in his face, and finally lets a tear fall down her cheek. 

FP waits by the door for a moment, tempted to walk back in but the sound of her silent sobs makes the decision for him. Maybe it’s just best if they spend the night apart, give them both a chance to cool down. They’ve both always been increasingly feisty and stubborn, which has always made their relationship a challenge in the past, but unlike when he was seventeen, he’s not going to let that get in the way of them, because this time, it’s the real deal. 

So even though it kills him, he makes his way downstairs, with hope that they’ll work things out in the morning.


	28. 28

The house has been eerily quiet for the past couple of days, Alice and FP still stubbornly giving each other the silent treatment, and Betty and Jughead still bitter about their relationship. Jellybean is the only personal in the house who’s acting normal. 

FP sits in the arm chair in the living room while Alice and Jellybean take up residence on the couch, their eyes glued to the movie on TV. He loves how close they’ve gotten lately, it’s sweet seeing how attached Jellybean has gotten to Alice, he’s grateful for that. 

The sound of footsteps capture the attention of both Alice and FP and they turn their heads to find Betty and Jughead grabbing their jackets. “Where are you two going?” Alice asks curiously. 

“Does it matter?” Betty mumbles. 

“I just want to know in case something happens.” 

The teen rolls her eyes. “We’re meeting Archie and Veronica at Pop’s and then the four of us are going to the movies. Satisfied?” 

“Betty, don’t talk to your mom like that.” FP scolds, earning a laugh from the young girl. 

“Just because you’re sleeping with my mom doesn’t give you the right to try and parent me.” 

“Elizabeth!” Alice hisses, appalled by the attitude her daughter has had lately. 

“What? It’s true. He’s not my dad.” 

“Even so.” She takes a deep breath. “Look honey, I know you’re mad, but you still owe us some respect.” 

“Believe me, compared to the things I want to say, that was respectful.” 

Alice’s mouth falls open, at a loss for words. 

Jellybean scurries over to them and taps her brother on the shoulder. "Can I come too?" 

Jughead laughs. "Yeah right." 

Her eyebrows crease in annoyance. "I'll pay for my own burger. Come on, I'm gonna be bored all night, let me come." 

"Were going out with our friends, I don't want to have to babysit you the whole time." 

"I'm twelve, you don't have to babysit me." 

"You’re just a kid, we're teenagers.” Betty adds with a wave of her hand. “Just hang out here, have your own movie night." She dismisses the girl and then she and Jughead are heading out the door. 

“They’ve been real jerks lately.” Jellybean rolls her eyes and walks back into the living room, dropping down onto the couch with a huff. “It’s not like I’d be any trouble. I’d sit at another table, I’d pay for my own food and movie ticket. I don’t have any friends here, I just want to do something.” 

FP frowns and walks over to his daughter, wrapping his arm around her and pressing a kiss to her temple. "I know it's hard, honey, but you’ll make friends eventually, it just takes time.” 

"I hope so. Because sitting around here everyday isn't very fun," she looks towards Alice with an apologetic look. "No offence." 

Alice gives her a warm smile. "None taken." She thinks on it for a moment before coming up with an idea. "Tell you what? Why don’t you and I hang out today? We can go get our nails done, or go shopping or something?" 

"Seriously? You'd hang out with me?" Her eyes gleam with excitement. "Really?" 

"Of course, you're a cool kid, I'd love to hang out with you. And hey, maybe when it gets warmer you can teach me how to use a slingshot." 

"Deal." Jellybean grins widely. "Shopping sounds fun, and I could definitely go for a nice manicure." 

"It's settled then. Why don't you go get your jacket and then we can head out?" 

"Awesome! I'll be right back!" Jellybean practically sprints upstairs and the sight makes both Alice and FP smile. 

"You don't have to do that, babe." FP says. 

"I know I don't have to, I want to." She stands up and walks over to the door. "Betty and Jughead have been incredibly rude to everyone lately, and you and I aren’t exactly bringing a cheery mood to the house, it’s not fair to Jellybean that she doesn’t get to do anything fun." 

“Can I tag along?” 

She blinks. “Seriously?” He shrugs and nods his head, not seeing the harm in asking. She rolls her eyes. “Did you not hear what I said? Jellybean deserves to have fun, you and I together don’t exactly scream fun at the moment. We can’t even talk to each other, let alone give a twelve year old an enjoyable day together.” 

He sighs. “I just thought I’d ask, that’s all.” 

Her expression softens slightly, seeing the obvious hurt on his face. “Plus, I can’t imagine you’d enjoy yourself too much. Manicures, shopping? Not exactly activities that scream FP.” 

He smiles a little. “Yeah I guess you’re right. Maybe I’ll invite Fred over, I think there’s a game on.” 

She nods. “Well, tell him I say hi.” 

Jellybean comes down the stairs, jacket in hand and a grin plastered on her face. “I’m ready.” 

Alice gives her a genuine smile. “Perfect, lets get going.” 

She opens the door but right as she’s about to follow Jellybean to the car, FP stops her. “Al, wait.” 

She flips her head back to look at him and finds him rummaging in the closet for his jacket. "What are you looking for?" She asks him with a quirk of her perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

"My wallet." 

Her brows crease as she watches him. "And why exactly?" 

He blinks, isn’t the reason obvious? "Giving you some money for Jellybean, you two are going shopping, that requires money." 

"It's on me." She insists. 

"Al-" he starts to protest but she’s quick to cut him off. 

"FP, really, it’s on me. Betty and Polly don't want to hang out with me anymore, so now I've got Jellybean to spoil." She tells him with a small smile. "Besides, the divorce left me with a pretty penny, might as well put it to good use." 

“Thanks for doing this, Al. I’m sure it means a lot to her.” 

“Of course.” She steps out the door once again. “Have a good time with Fred.” 

• 

“Come on Ref, that was in!” FP yells at the tv. 

“No it wasn’t!” Fred protests. 

“Yes it was, the goalie knocked it out of the net last second.” 

“No it had already made it in the net when the goalie threw it out.” 

“Agree to disagree?” FP questions, extending his hand to Fred. 

Fred chuckles but shakes his hand anyway. “So, how are things between you and Alice?” 

FP gives him a knowing look. “You’re her best friend, I’m pretty sure you already know the answer.” 

“True, but I’m also your best friend, so I’m all ears to hear your side of things.” 

“I don’t know, man. I mean I get to that she wants me home more often, but we both agreed that I should take more shifts at Pop’s so that she can take it easy. Plus when the baby does come, with all the money I’ll make from the extra shifts, I can afford to take some time off to help her out for the first couple of weeks. I mean we both agreed, I don’t know why things changed all of a sudden.” 

“I don’t think it’s so much the fact that you’re working extra, it’s the fact that you’re working midnights.” Fred rationalizes. “Think about it, you work all night, and then during the day when you two would normally get to spend time together, you’re catching up on sleep. And then when you do wake up, you guys maybe have an hour alone together and then the kids are home. You hardly get to spend proper time with each other.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“No?” Fred raises an eyebrow at him. “When was the last time you two went on a date?” FP is quiet for a moment, trying to think of the answer to Fred’s question. “See? I’d be mad at you too.” 

“It’s not like I’m trying to be away from her. I’d love nothing more than to be home with her all the time, but I want to at least feel like I’m doing something to help.” He lets out a heavy breath. “She’s doing all the hard work, she’s gone through so much already with this pregnancy, and it’s not even halfway yet. I know she has the means to comfortably support a new baby, but I just want to feel useful, ya know? Like I’m not just some low life guy who got her pregnant during a summer fling.” 

“FP, you and I both know you’re so much more than that. You two have something people write songs about, as long as you’re there and you love her unconditionally, nothing else matters.” 

“Thanks, Fred.” FP smiles at him. “When did you get so poetic?” 

Fred laughs. “Alice has rubbed off on me, clearly.” 

• 

The front door opens and the sound of laughter fills the house. “Hey you two,” FP greets. “You have a good time?” 

“So good!” Jellybean tells him excitedly. “Look at our nails.” 

He looks at both Jellybean and Alice’s hands and gives them a smile. “They look great.” 

“And look at what Alice bought me,” Jellybean excitedly digs through the shopping bag on her arm, pulling out a new outfit. “I’m going to wear it to school tomorrow!” 

“It’s beautiful honey, I’m sure everyone will be crazy jealous of it.” 

“I hope so.” He chuckles and presses a kiss to her forehead. “I’m going to go get ready for bed.” She tells them, but first walks over to Alice and surprises the woman by giving her a hug. “Thanks for everything today, Alice. I had so much fun.” 

Alice smiles down at her and wraps her arms around her tightly. “So did I, well have to do it again soon.” 

“Deal!” 

Jellybean scurries up the stairs and Alice waits until she’s out of sight to speak. “Are Betty and Jughead home yet?” 

“Yeah they got in about twenty minutes ago.” 

She nods. “I take it they’re still not talking to us?” 

He sighs. “Nope. It’s getting old, real fast.” 

“You can say that again.” 

He walks over to her as she’s hanging up her jacket and loosely wraps his arms around her waist, his hand resting on her bump, and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you for what you did, Jellybean looks so happy.” 

She scoffs. “I did it for her, not you.” 

He drops his head onto her shoulder with a groan. “Seriously? You’re still mad at me? I thought we were okay.” 

She whirls around in his arms, an icy expression on her face. “What because I said more than four words to you?” He shrugs and she rolls her eyes, pushing him away from her, and storming upstairs, 

“Al, come on, let’s talk about this.” 

“Talk about what? We’re perfectly fine, aren’t we? That’s what you said.” 

He runs his hands over his hands, frustratedly. “I’m sorry, I’m just tired of fighting with you.” 

“Tough.” She disappears around the corner and cringes when he hears their bedroom door slam shut.


	29. 29

She hasn't been sleeping well since she and FP first started fighting, having grown used to falling asleep beside him and the guilt of their argument eating away at her. But tonight is a night where she's unable to fall asleep for a different reason. There's a dull pain in her abdomen that seems to only be worsening as time passes. 

Maybe it's just the way she's laying or the position the baby is in, or maybe it's something she ate, after all she doesn't exactly trust the mall's food court and that's what she and Jellybean had for dinner. 

She's been tossing and turning for over an hour, the pain unrelenting. She grimaces as she pushes the covers off and slowly gets out of bed, making her way to the en-suite bathroom. 

She leans over the sink and splashes some cold water on her face. Just as she's about to head back to bed a wave of pain, even worse than the ones before l, hits her like a semi truck and she curls her fingers around the countertop, hissing out in pain. It's clear to her now that whatever is going on isn't just discomfort from however she was laying. 

She makes her way out of the bathroom and heads downstairs. She tip toes over to the couch and lightly shakes FP awake. "FP." She whispers, trying to keep her composure. 

She shakes him again and he jumps as he awakens. "Alice?" He groggily questions. 

"FP." Her voice breaks as she speaks his name and he's up in an instant, instantly sensing something is wrong. 

"Al? Are you okay? Are the kids okay?" 

"I think something's wrong." She shakily tells him, bursting into tears, he sits up, placing his hands on her hips to pull her close. "It feels like I'm having contractions but it's way too early for contractions. I'm scared, FP." Tears are rolling steadily down her cheeks and FP pulls her onto his lap and hugs her close, rubbing her back to comfort her. 

"It's okay baby, I'm sure everything is just fine.” He presses a kiss to her temple and she raises her head to look at him. 

“You think so?” 

He gives her a soft smile and strokes her cheek, wiping away her tears. “I know so. But just to be safe we're gonna go to the hospital. Okay?"

"What about the kids?" 

"If they ask I'll tell them you were having stomach pains and we were worried it was your appendix. Chances are they won't even notice we're gone though, it's the middle of the night." 

She nods with tear filled eyes. "I love you." 

"I love you too.” He tells her, giving her a smile. “Let’s get going.” 

•

She’s incredibly grateful for FP, because unlike her he’s able to stay calm in stressful situations. She’s sure he’s not really as calm as he seems, that he’s just acting like he is for her sake, and she’s thankful for that. One of them needs to be level headed right now. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” FP asks, stroking his thumb over her knuckles. He hasn’t let go of her hand since she sat down in the exam room. 

“A little uncomfortable but not as bad as before.” 

“That’s good.” He lifts his free hand to reach for her stomach but pauses. “Can I?” 

She frowns, clearly her earlier motion of pushing him away from her is still weighing on his mind. “Yeah honey, of course. Give me your hand.” She takes his hand in hers and guides it to where the baby is, pushing down lightly and earning a kick. 

FP grins. “Well good to know our little nugget is still active.” 

The door to the room opens and her doctor walks in. “Miss Smith, Mr Jones. It says here that you’re having some pain?” 

Alice nods. “It feels like contractions. They’ve been going on for a few hours now and they just kept getting worse.” 

“Sounds like Braxton Hicks but I’ll run some tests just to be sure.” 

“Braxton Hicks?” FP questions. 

“They’re false labour pains, nothing to worry about, though they can be quite uncomfortable and if you’re unfamiliar with them it can cause some serious distress.” 

“I’m such an idiot,” Alice whines. “I should’ve known they were Braxton Hicks.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up, your last pregnancy was seventeen years ago, it’s understandable that you would forget. Like I said though, we’ll just do some tests, make sure everything’s a-okay, and then you can head on home.” 

• 

"I'm sorry,” Alice apologizes as she and FP drive home. “I completely forgot about Braxton Hicks and what they feel like." 

"Hey don't apologize," FP tells her. "I'm glad we went to get it checked out. It gave us both some peace of mind.” 

“I’m also sorry about how I’ve been acting lately.” 

“It wasn’t just you, Al. I wasn’t listening to you, and I was an asshole while you were trying to tell me how you feel. You don’t deserve that.” 

“I should’ve been more understanding, I mean we did agree on you working more shifts. I’m just hormonal and I miss you while you’re gone.” 

“And that’s completely understandable, babe. Especially with how the kids have been acting lately, you shouldn’t have to deal with them on your own. The last thing you need is any amount of unwarranted stress.” He reaches his hand over to hold hers. “I’ll have a talk with the kids, and I’ll talk to Pop, see if he can give me day shifts instead.” 

“Honey you don’t have to do that, I know Pop needs you at night.” 

“And I can still work some nights, but I miss spending time with you and getting to sleep beside you.” 

“Speaking of that, you’re coming back to our room. I don’t like sleeping without you.” 

He chuckles. “Fine by me. The couch really isn’t that comfortable to sleep on.” 

“I’m sorry, I should’ve just talked it out with you that night instead of sending you to the couch.” 

“It’s in the past, Al. I promise you, we’re okay.” 

“I know, I just feel bad.” 

“You don’t have to, honey. This argument was on both of us, I’m the one who’s sorry, I was an ass.” 

“Yeah you kinda were.” She teases, making him laugh. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby. And I promise you, next time we have a problem I’ll listen to you fully, I won’t get upset or snarky, we’ll talk things out like adults.” 

“Deal.” She smiles at him, giving his hand a squeeze. “You wanna hear about my day with Jellybean?” 

He sighs loudly. “Gosh, yes please. I was hoping one of you would tell me eventually.”


	30. 30

The phone rings as Alice is thumbing through the book she’s been reading, and she blindly reaches her hand out for it, drawn to the story playing out. 

“Hello?” She answers. 

“Hey, it’s me.” Fred’s voice echoes through the line. 

“Oh hey,” Alice perks up, closing her book for the moment. “What’s up?” 

“Same old, same old. How are you and my Godchild doing today?” 

Alice fondly rolls her eyes. “We’re doing good, working our way through the pantry, but good.” 

“Good to hear. I was actually calling to see what you and FP were doing tonight?” 

“Nothing that I know of, any particular reason?” 

“Well Mary is back from Chicago so we thought it’d be nice for the four of us to have dinner.” 

“That does sound nice, count us in.” 

“Awesome. How does five o’clock sound?” 

“Five’s good, gives FP some time to get ready after work.” 

“Mary offered you cook so dinner’s at our place.” 

“Mary’s cooking, huh?” Alice smiles a little. 

“Yeah, figured it’s better than me cooking.” 

“Well can’t disagree there, though I am intrigued as to when you and Mary became so close again.” 

“We’ve always been close.” Fred replies, but Alice isn’t letting up. 

“No, you’ve just always been friendly, for Archie’s sake. You’ve been spending a lot more time together than usual, when she’s back in town.” 

“Well, there may have been a moment last time she was here.” 

“A moment?” Alice grins. “Do tell.” 

“Nothing too crazy, we just had a couple glasses of wine and we were reminiscing-“ 

“Did you two kiss?” 

“I was getting there you vulture, enough with the questions.” He teases. “But since you asked, yes.” 

She holds back a squeal of excitement. “Fred that’s amazing!” 

“Well don’t get too excited, I don’t know if it was just a drunken, heat of the moment kiss, or something more.” 

“If it was a drunken moment don’t you think you two would be acting awkward around each other? I mean she suggested a dinner, she offered to cook, that doesn’t sound like a drunken kiss to me, that definitely sounds like something more.” 

“Here’s hoping.” He pauses. “Alright, I’ve gotta finish cleaning the house up, but I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Looking forward to it.” 

• 

The kids have been home for a little over an hour, Betty and Jughead having gone straight upstairs and Jellybean taking up residence at the kitchen island to keep Alice company as she makes dinner. 

“How long have you and dad been friends with and Andrews, you guys seem really close?” 

“We’ve known Fred since we were kids. We were the best of friends in high school, he was the only Northsider who didn’t judge your father and I for being from the Southside of town.” 

“People really judged you for that?” 

“Sadly yes. I just hope you and Jughead never have to experience that.” 

“Everybody seems to be pretty accepting.” Jellybean says. “I mean minus the whole ‘mom being a drug dealer and getting thrown in prison’ thing.” 

Alice turns to her, a concerned look on her face. “Do people make fun of you for that?” 

“Not really, I mean some kids have made comments but I just try not to let it get to me.” 

“Well if you do have a problem with anyone, you let me know and I’ll fix that right up.” 

Jellybean smiles at her. “Thanks, Alice.” 

“Anyone home?” FP’s voice rings through the house, followed by the spin of the front door shutting. 

“Kitchen.” Alice calls back. 

FP smiles as he walks into the room and sees Jellybean sitting there, keeping Alice company. “Hey Bean, you have a good day at school?” 

“We started doing equations in math today, so that kinda made it suck, but other than that it was good.”

“Yeah I was never a fan of equations either.” FP says. 

Alice raises an eyebrow at him. “You weren’t a fan of school in general, besides the football team.” 

“And I was the quarterback every year, baby.” He teases as he walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Whatcha cooking?” 

“Dinner for the kids, Jellybean requested spaghetti.” 

“Smells great. You need any help?” 

“No, it’s just about done.” She angles her head to look at him. “Thank you though.” She puckers her lips for a kiss and he’s happy to oblige, brushing his lips against hers softly. Jellybean just smiles at the two of them and looks back down at her homework. 

“You said it’s dinner for the kids?” 

Alice nods. “Fred and Mary invited us over for dinner tonight.” 

“Oh awesome. Mary’s back in town?” 

“She is.” Alice smiles mischievously as she turns around in his arms so she’s facing him. “And Fred may have told me a little secret.” 

“Oh?” 

“Last time Mary was in town, they had a few glasses of wine and they kissed.” 

FP’s eyes widen slightly. “Seriously?” Alice nods. “Wow. Good for them.” 

“He doesn’t know where they stand but I think since she’s the one who suggested the dinner that it must mean something good.” 

“I hope so, they always made such a good match.” 

“That they did.” 

“When are we heading over?” 

“Five.” 

FP looks down at the watch on his wrist and nods. “Alright, well if you’re sure you’ve got everything handled with dinner, I’m going to go take a shower and get changed.” 

“I’m sure.” 

He smiles at her and leans down to give her another kiss before heading upstairs. 

Alice turns back to the stove and notices Jellybean’s eyes on her. “Sorry, honey. We should probably cut down on the PDA in front of you.” 

Jellybean shrugs. “Please, it’s just a kiss. It’s not like you’re playing tonsil hockey.” Alice chuckles. “Besides, unlike Betty and Jughead, I’m mature and I don’t mind you and dad being together. I actually think you guys are cute together.” 

“You do, huh?” 

She nods. “Dad is like insanely happy every time he’s around you. And you seem happier when you’re with him too, especially now that you guys don’t have to hide your relationship from us.”

“I am.” Alice agrees with a cheesy smile. “He’s always made me happy.” 

• 

“So have you two started thinking of baby names yet?” Mary asks Alice and FP, as the four of them eat dinner. 

“Not really, we find out the gender on Thursday so it’ll probably be easier to think of names when we know what we’re having.”

“My bet is on girl.” 

“So is FP’s.” Alice says. “I don’t really know what my guess is, it’s changed so many times I’ve just given up.” 

“Me too,” Fred adds. “When you first told me, I was sure it was a boy, and then as time went on, I thought girl, and now I have no idea. We better be the first call when you find out.” 

“Well considering you two and Pop are the only ones who know, deal.” Alice jokes. 

“You still haven’t told the kids?” Mary questions. 

“We were going to but since they took the news of our relationship so horribly we figured we’d wait a little longer. It’s getting a little harder to hide now, though.” 

“Well hopefully when you do tell them, they’ll be alright with it.” 

“Hey speaking of Pop, how are the shifts going?” Fred asks FP. 

“Pretty good, I mean it’s only been a week but definitely enjoy those much more than midnights, they always seem to drag on and I’m exhausted by the end.” 

“And Pop is pretty accommodating?” 

“For the most part yeah, I mean it’s hard with what the job is, but it’s a job, and I’m just grateful to Pop for keeping me around.” 

Fred and Mary share a look that confuses Alice. “Well I was asking because, Mary and I were talking, and I was going to see if you wanted to come back to work at Andrews’ Construction?” 

FP raises an eyebrow. “Seriously?” 

Fred nods, a smile on his face. “When you and Alice were in that fight, I was thinking about it, and with the way business us been lately I could definitely use you, you were one of the best workers I had. Plus since I make the schedule, hours can be pretty flexible for you, so you can be there for Alice and the baby when it comes.” 

“Fred, I don’t even know what to say.” FP manages out, completely flabbergasted. “I’d love to come back to Andrews Construction, thank you.” 

“No need to thank me, I’m happy to have you.” 

“Fred, thank you so much. It means so much.” Alice tells him with teary eyes, the gesture throwing her pregnancy hormones into overdrive. 

“I love you guys, I wanna help you out in any way I can.”


	31. 31

The air is tense around the small table FP and his kids are gathered at. They had asked to visit Gladys again, and while FP was reluctant to say yes, they have a right to want to see their mother, as horrible as she may be. 

The door buzzed and Gladys walks into the room, setting her eyes on FP and the kids. "Well isn't this a surprise? I thought you'd never come visit again." 

"I wanted to see you." Jellybean says. "Even though you were kinda mean last time." 

"I wasn't mean," Gladys scoffs. "I was honest." 

"Mom," Jughead warns. "Don't start." 

"Fine. So? Tell me about your lives, what have you been up to lately?" 

"Betty and I are still working on the paper, and it's doing really well." Jughead says. 

"Well that's good to hear. And how are you and Betty doing?" 

Jughead pauses for a moment, looking towards FP and then back at Gladys. "We're good. We're kind of dealing with something, but other than that, yeah... we're good." 

"You're dealing with something?" Gladys questions. "What kind of something?" 

"Oh, it's uh, it's nothing." 

Jellybean rolls her eyes. "It's not nothing, you and Betty are being jerks to dad and Alice." 

"Shut up, JB." Jughead grits out. 

"Jug, don't talk like that to your sister." FP scolds. 

"Well is someone going to explain to me what's going on?" Gladys pries. 

"Dad and Alice are dating and Jughead and Betty are too insecure to accept that." 

"Oh," Gladys perks up at the statement, turning her attention to FP. "So I take it that means you two told the kids?" 

"We did." 

"You knew?" Jughead and Jellybean question their mother in unison. "Why didn't you tell us?" 

"Well it wasn't exactly my secret to tell." 

"Yeah and your mother is quite good at keeping secrets." FP adds. 

"Clearly so are you and Alice." Jughead fires back. 

"Well I can gather how Jughead feels about this new development, but you Jellybean, how do you feel about it?" 

"I'm happy, Alice is super nice to me. She took me out shopping the other day, and we got our nails done too." 

"I see you still haven't came to your senses about the woman.” 

“She’s not this horrible person you make her out to be. She’s a good person, she cares about me and Jughead, and she and dad love each other.” 

Gladys leans closer to over the table. “Jellybean, sweetheart, the only reason Alice ‘cares’ about you and Jughead, is because she’s sleeping with your father.” 

“Gladys!” FP barks. 

“Well am I wrong? I mean your relationship did start out as a hookup.” 

“It’s a hell of a lot more than that.” 

“Please, FP, she’s nothing but a warm body for you to get your jollies off to.” 

FP reaches his hands over to cover Jellybean’s ears. “Could you not be so damn crude?” 

“She’s living with you and Alice, I can imagine she’s heard a hell of a lot worse. A repressed housewife stuck in a lifeless marriage for all those years? I’m sure she’s just a spark in the sheets.” 

“I’m out of here.” Jughead groans, shoving away from the table and storming off with a huff. 

FP sighs and lets his hands fall away from Jellybean’s ears. “Wow two visits in a row you’ve managed to drive the kids away.” 

“Why can’t you just be happy for me?” Jellybean croaks out, her words breaking FP’s heart. 

“Jellybean, I’m just trying to look out for you-“ 

“No!” She shouts, pushing away from the table. “You’re just jealous because I care about Alice, I see her as a mother figure in my life and not you. But you know what? That’s your own fault. You are the one who lied to me, you are the one who framed dad, you are the one who did all these horrible things. Not Alice.” Gladys’ mouth falls open and Jellybean turns to FP. “Daddy, I wanna go home.” 

He nods. “Why don’t you go find Jughead? I’ll be right out.” He waits until Jellybean is out of the room and then glares at Gladys. “That’s it. That was your last chance with them. I thought this time would be different. I thought that maybe you’d be good to them, boy was I wrong for thinking you’d change.” 

“FP come on-“ 

“No, you come on. She’s twelve years old, Gladys! Don’t you think you’ve put her through enough hell?” Gladys just blinks, and FP shakes his head. “Don’t try and contact them or I’ll sue you for everything you still have to your name. Got it?” She nods silently, swallowing around a lump in her throat. “We’re done here. Goodbye, Gladys.” 

• 

“Honey, is that you?” Alice calls at the sound of the front door opening. 

“Yeah, we’re home.” 

“How was your visit?” She asks, rounding the corner and pausing upon seeing the look on Jellybean’s face. 

“It wasn’t so good.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m going upstairs.” Jughead groans out. 

“Oh, um, Betty is in the den watching a movie if you want to see her?” 

He gives Alice the faintest trace of a smile. “Thanks, I do.” 

Jellybean makes her way upstairs without a word and both Alice and FP watch her with a frown. He steps over to her and wraps his arms around her. “Today was absolutely awful.” 

She tightens her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his chest. “I’m sorry, honey. Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not much to say, just Gladys being Gladys.” 

“What did she say to the kids this time?” 

“Well Jellybean told her you and I are together, and that just sent her into a tizzy. She told Jellybean that you only care about her and Jughead because we’re sleeping together. And as if that wasn’t enough, she kept saying all these crude, and inappropriate things about you.” 

“That’s ridiculous. I don’t care what she says about me, but poisoning her own children with such toxic words?” She frowns. “I love your kids as if they were my own.” 

“I know that, and I’m sure Jellybean knows that too, but Gladys is just on a mission to make these kids lives a living hell.” He sighs. “I told her I’d sue her if she ever contacts the kids.” 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, I’m even more sorry the kids had to go through that, they don’t deserve it.” She looks towards the stairs and then back at FP. “Do you think it’d be alright if I went and talked to Jellybean?” 

“Actually I think that might help her a lot.” 

“Well then, I’ll be back soon.” She pecks a kiss to his cheek and heads upstairs to Jellybean’s room. 

She knocks softly. “Jellybean? Sweetheart, it’s Alice. Can I talk to you?” 

“Yeah.” 

She opens the door slowly and finds Jellybean curled up on her head, clearly having been crying. “Hey honey, how are you?” 

“I’m okay.” 

Alice perches herself on the edge of the bed. “Your dad told me what your mom said today.” 

She sniffles. “He did?” 

Alice nods, reaching out a hand to brush back her hair. “I want you to know that I love you and your brother like you’re my own. I see you as my children even if you aren’t biologically.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah honey, I do. And that will still be true even if things don’t work out between your father and I.” 

Jellybean smiles. “I don’t think that’ll happen, you guys are kinda crazy about each other.” 

“That we are.” Alice agrees with a smile of her own. “Anyway, I just wanted to come ease your mind. I don’t want you to ever think I don’t care about you, or that the only reason I care about you is because your dad and I are together.” 

“I know you care about us,” she reaches out for Alice’s hand. “I care about you too.” 

• 

“Hey you,” FP speaks when Alice comes back downstairs. “How’d it go?” 

“Really well, I think she’s feeling a little better now.” She answers as she slips on her coat. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I have something to take care of,” she leans up on her tip-toes to give him a kiss. “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

• 

Alice storms in through the doors of the prison, catching the attention of the woman up front. “Ma’am? May I help you?” 

“I’m here to see Gladys Jones.” 

“Visiting hours are almost over.” 

“Believe me, this won’t take long.” 

“Well you have ten minutes-“ 

“That’s plenty of time. Now can I see her?” 

The woman bites back an insult at Alice’s pushy nature. “Yes ma’am, I’ll have someone escort you to the visitation room and she should be in shortly.” 

“Thank you.” 

• 

She waits impatiently at a table, drumming her fingernails on the surface as she waits for the woman she came to tell off. 

The doors buzz and Alice turns her head, meeting the gaze of Gladys. She raises up from her seat and smiles smugly at the woman. 

“My, my, my. Alice Smith. Fancy seeing you here, care to sit down?” 

“No thanks, this won’t take long.” 

“Oh?” Gladys’ eyebrow raises. 

“I just wanted to come here and personally tell you that you a horrible human being. You destroyed your children’s lives and even behind bars you still manage to hurt them.” 

“I don’t care what you think of me, Alice. If that’s why you came here, you wasted your time.” 

“That’s not it. I love those kids like my own, I love FP, that’s never going to change. While you’re here, rotting your miserable life away, I’m taking care of your children, giving them the life and love they deserve to have. And in a few months, they’ll have a new baby sibling, who will get just as much love as they do.” 

Gladys freezes, her eyes drifting down to Alice’s stomach. “You... you’re pregnant?” 

Alice smiles smugly, cradling her small bump. “Mhm. And we’re so happy about it.” She steps closer to the heinous woman and narrows her eyes. “Stay away from me, stay away from FP, and stay the hell away from our children. Or I’ll do a lot more than just sue your ass. Got it?” 

She nods slowly, the threat clear in Alice’s words. “Got it.”


	32. 32

"Hey Bean, whatcha watching?" FP asks as he walks into the living room. 

"The Princess Bride." 

"Oh, good movie. Mind if I watch?" 

Jellybean nods her head and gestures for him to sit next to her. "Where are you and Alice going again?" 

"The bank." It's the easiest excuse whenever they have a doctors appointment for her and the baby. 

"Boring." 

FP laughs. It's hardly going to be boring, they get to find out whether they're welcoming a baby girl or a baby boy, and he couldn't be more excited to find out. 

Alice comes downstairs shortly after and smiles at Jellybean and FP watching a movie together. "What are you two watching?" 

"The Princess Bride." Jellybean answers. 

"Well that's fun. Sadly though, I've gotta steal your dad from you." 

"That's okay, you guys have to go do boring adult stuff together." 

Alice smiles. "We'll be back shortly, sweetheart." 

• 

"Baby's heartbeat is strong." The doctor tell FP and Alice as the soft thudding sound fills the room. 

"That's always good to hear." FP grins, giving Alice's hand a squeeze. 

"Looks like he or she is growing like a weed." 

"Well I'd hope so, I'm pretty much always eating." Alice jokes, looking at their baby on the ultrasound screen. 

"Would you like to know the gender?" 

"Yes please." They answer eagerly. 

"You're having a baby girl." The doctor announces with a smile. "Congratulations." 

"A girl?" Alice tears up immediately, looking towards FP who's eyes are transfixed on the screen, on their little angel. "Honey, we're having a girl." 

"I'll give you two a moment." The doctor excuses herself from the room. 

FP smiles. "A girl. A little mini you." 

"Well hopefully only looks wise, I was a little terror as a child." She teases. 

"I wasn't much better, I think we're in for a wild ride either way." 

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She smiles brightly at him and tugs gently on his collar to bring him in for a kiss. 

• 

"It's so crazy to me Alice, I just can't wrap my head around it. That's our baby, we're having a baby." FP says in amazement as he stares at the ultrasound print. 

Alice smiles as she curls into his side, resting her head on his chest. "It's pretty amazing, huh?" 

"I never thought this would happen for us, Al. I mean, I always hoped it would, but after we went our separate ways, I just kinda lost hope." 

"You really thought about this all those years ago?" 

He nods. "You're the love of my life. You always have been and you always will be. I would think about marrying you and having a couple kids with you, building a nice big house for all of us to live in." 

"Who knew the BMOC was such a softie." She teases. "We can still have all those things you know?" 

"We can?" She nods and leans over to kiss him softly. He smiles at her. "I hope you know how much I love you, Al. And how serious I am about us. I mean this may not have been something we planned to happen but I couldn't be more grateful that it did." 

"I know, honey." She assures him. "I'm glad it happened too. We're getting our second chance, and this time we can do it right." 

"I want to be your husband one day." He admits. "When the kids know about us and when our little Buttercup here is born," he pats her bump lovingly and she laughs a little at the nickname. "I'm gonna make you my wife. If you'll have me, of course." 

"Did you just ask me to marry you, FP?" Alice teases with a giddy smile. 

"I guess I kinda did, huh?" FP laughs. "Would you though? In the future when things aren't such a secret between us?" 

"Of course I will," she tells him, tears filling her eyes. "I love you." 

He gives her a long kiss, smiling against her lips. "I love you more, Al." He kisses her again, slipping his hand under the covers so he can run his hand lovingly over her bump. "And I love you too, Buttercup." He feels the baby kick at the sound of his voice and it makes him smile. 

"Buttercup?" Alice smiles. "That's cute." 

He blushes. "Jelly and I were watching the princess bride earlier, it sort of just fits now." 

"I agree. Though we should talk about baby names now that we know what we're having. As cute as Buttercup is as a nickname, I don't think she'd like it very much if we actually named her that." 

FP sits up against the headboard, clearly very excited about the mention of baby names. "I've actually thought of some names." 

"You have, huh?" Alice questions, clutching the comforter to her chest. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like these names?" 

"They're not that bad." He pouts. 

"There better not be a single variation of Forsythe on this list of yours. We have three of you, and I think that's enough." 

"Fine, but you're missing out on a great name." 

"I'll compromise with you, we won't name her any variation of Forsythe, but Pendleton can be her middle name." 

His eyes grow wide and she smiles. "Wait, really?" She nods, admiring the cute look on his face. ""Well it's a good thing that each of the names I have would go great with Pendleton." 

She rolls her eyes fondly and leans over the bed to retrieve his t-shirt from the floor, slipping it over her head. "Alright, go ahead, tell me these names of yours." 

"Well first up, Harley." 

Alice raises an eyebrow, knowing exactly why he chose the name. "As in Harley Davidson?" 

He blushes. "Maybe." 

"Next." 

"Piper." 

"Piper?" Alice thinks on it for a moment, surprised that she doesn't mind the name. "Huh, I kinda like that." 

"Yeah, and it kinda sounds like Viper, and since she's a Serpent baby I think-" 

"And you ruined it. Next." 

"Fine." He huffs. "Joanie." Alice's mouth falls open. "What?" 

"FP we are not naming our daughter, Joanie Jones. She'll think we hate her.” 

“You have to admit it’s kinda cute, a little quirky.” 

She shakes her head. “I’m just gonna pretend you’re not serious and blame it on post-sex brain.” 

"Fine, fine, I’ll admit those aren’t my best. How about Noelle?" 

"Noelle." Alice repeats. 

He nods. "And I promise, there's no silly meaning behind it or any reference to the Serpents, I just think it's cute." 

"I actually like that, I think it’s cute.” 

He smiles at her. “What about you, babe? You got any name ideas?” 

“I do actually, I’ve had a name in mind for a little while now.” 

“Well I can’t imagine you’ll beat Joanie Jones, but you can try.” He teases, earning a teasing punch in the shoulder from Alice. He laughs. 

“Watch it Jones,” she tells him, moving to straddle his lap. “Or I’ll revoke my middle name compromise.” 

He smirks and sets his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. “Well let’s not get crazy here. Pendleton is a very good middle name.” 

“Hmm, I suppose I agree with you on that.” She leans down to give him a kiss, melting into and wondering how she managed to get so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, did you guess the gender right?   
> And do you have any name guesses? I’m gonna keep it a surprise but I wonder if anyone can guess it!


	33. 33

FP waits outside his truck as he waits for Jellybean to get out of school. He figured since he was already in town he’d stop by and pick her up, rather than make her walk home. 

Jellybean grins as soon as she sees him waiting in the parking lot. “Hey kiddo, how was your day?” 

“Alright, I had a math test.” 

“How do you think you did?” 

“I think I passed, Alice has been helping me out with my homework so I at least knew what I was doing.” 

FP smiles at that. “I’m glad you get along so well with her, I know it means a lot to her.” 

“She’s cool, and she’s super nice to me. She doesn’t just see me as her boyfriends annoying kid, she actually spends time with me and tries to get to know me.” 

“Yeah she’s pretty crazy about you, since Betty and Polly are older now they don’t want to hang out with her so much, so she’s pretty stoked that you do.” 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

"Yeah, of course, kid. What’s up?" 

"Is Alice is pregnant?" 

He swears his heart stops for a moment and he nearly slams on the breaks in shock. "What?" 

"I don't know, I mean she's always eating junk food, and I thought she was kind of a health nut. And I'm not trying to be mean but she's a little more... round." 

FP's cheeks heat up and he just hopes that Jellybean doesn't notice. "It’s just the stress of everything going on. I mean with me going to jail, Betty and Jughead giving her the silent treatment, it's got to be a lot to handle." 

"That makes sense.” Jellybean agrees. “So she's not pregnant?"

"No, honey." FP swallows the lie. “She’s not.” 

“I guess that’s good, I mean Betty and Jughead would probably be super childish about it.” 

“And what about you?” He questions. “How would you feel about it?” 

“Happy. I was kinda hoping she was.” 

“Yeah?” 

She nods. “I mean as much as I love being the baby of the family I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t enjoy having a baby brother or sister.” 

He smiles. “That’s good to know. Maybe one day.” He turns to his daughter. "Maybe don't mention any of this to Alice though, honey. I think it would upset her if you point out the fact that she's put on weight." 

"Well obviously I wouldn't. And it's not like she's put on a lot of weight, it's just noticeable to me because we all live together and I see her every day. She still looks crazy good.” 

He smirks. “That she does.” 

___

FP watches Alice with a small smile on his face as he pulls the throw pillows off of their bed. With the way her bump has been growing, her pyjamas have gotten more difficult to fit into, and even if they do fit, she finds them so uncomfortable with how much more they cling to her body now. So, instead, she’s resorted to sleeping in his t-shirts, which he is more than okay with. His shirts fit more like a short nightdress on her and she always looks incredibly cute to him. 

“You staring at me over there, Jones?” She teases, looking at him through the mirror. 

“Maybe,” he blushes, perching himself on the end of the bed as he waits for her. “You look hot, can you blame me?” 

“So do you.” She smirks, getting up from her vanity and walks over to him, standing between his legs as his hands trails up her legs to her grip her hips.

"I had an interesting conversation with Jellybelly today." FP says, figuring it’s best if she knows what Jellybean asked him. 

"What did you two talk about?" 

"Well, I don't think you're going to be too thrilled about it." She raises an eyebrow at him and sits in his lap. He wraps his arms around her middle. "Jellybean asked me if you’re pregnant." 

“What?” Her eyes grow wide. “Why does she think that? Did I leave my prenatal vitamins out or something?" 

"No, she uh, now don't be offended by this because she's just a kid, she didn't mean it in a rude way. She just said that she's noticed you've been eating more often and she thinks you've put on a little weight." 

"Well I don't blame her, I have put on some weight and I'm constantly hungry. I blame you for that." 

"Why?" He chuckles in disbelief. 

"Our child isn't even born yet and she has already obtained your appetite." 

He smiles. "Sorry, honey." He presses a kiss to her shoulder and tightens his arms around her. "You still look beautiful though." 

She turns her head to look at him with gleaming eyes. "Are you just saying that?" 

"Of course not, I'm serious, babe. You're stunning." He presses a kiss to her neck. “Most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” 

"I have put on weight though." 

"You’re just pregnant, babe, it’s natural. I think she only pointed it out because you've been wearing baggier clothing to distract from it. You're still hot as fuck, Al." 

"Really?" 

"You're always hot to me, babe. You're gorgeous, you always have been, you always will be. No matter what, you're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen." 

She kisses him sweetly. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." He tells her, pressing another kiss to her lips. "So much." 

"Are you tired?" She mumbles, against his lips. 

"No.” He answers, feeling her mouth curved into a smile against his. “How come? You wanna watch a movie or something?” 

She shakes her head and presses a kiss below his ear. "I want you to make love to me." 

Her words send a delightful shiver down his spine and he turns his head to catch a kiss. "Yeah?" She nods and straddles his hips, ecstatic when he kisses her hungrily and bunches his hands in her nightgown. 

She lifts her arms and he takes the hint, lifting it up and over her head. He tightens his arm around her waist and flips her onto her back, ready to ravish her like the goddess she is.


	34. 34

She’s been incredibly stressed out lately, the pregnancy, the kids, Jellybean’s suspicions, all of it taking a toll on her. FP has been amazingly helpful and understanding, he’s always been able to read her well, so he can always tell when she’s overwhelmed. 

The kids are watching a movie, and FP is still at the construction site with Fred, giving Alice some time to herself which she’s grateful for. She loves having everyone home, she really does but it’s nice to have some time to herself to relax. 

She’s lost in her own little world of warm water and bath-salts, so she doesn’t hear the sound of the front door opening or register FP calling her name. 

So when the bathroom door opens, Alice drops down quickly into the bubbles, thinking it’s one of the kids. She's pleasantly surprised to see FP instead. "Oh, hi." She sighs in relief and sits up. "I thought it was one of the kids walking in on me." 

"Just me.” He gives her a small smile. “Sorry, I didn't know you were taking a bath, babe.” 

"Yeah, my back was hurting so I thought a bath would help." 

“Is it?” 

“Not really, it’s helped a little though I suppose.” 

"Do you want a massage?" 

"Are you offering one?" She questions with a smirk. 

“Anything for you.” 

Her eyes gleam. “Well then I would love one.” 

He smiles at her. "You want me to come in the bath with you or do you want to come into the bedroom?" 

"Well, as appealing as taking a bath with you sounds, the water is starting to get cold so I think the bedroom is a better choice.” She decides. “Though I do think we should have a bath together sometime, maybe have some chocolate covered strawberries as well? Just relax.” 

He picks up her towel and offers his hand to her as she stands up. “That sounds amazing, you just tell me when.” He wraps the fluffy towel around her and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Come on baby, I'll take care of you." He walks out of the bathroom into their bedroom and locks the door in case one of the kids decides to walk in. "Do you want me to use your massage oils?" 

She nods as she lays down on their bed, nuzzling into the pillows. "Can you use the eucalyptus one? It's supposed to help with sore muscles." 

"Sure can." He doesn’t really believe all the mumbo jumbo about essential oils, but Alice does and he’s not going to question her. Besides, if it makes her feel better, what’s there to complain about? 

He gets the requested oil and joins her on the bed, pouring some into his hands and rubs them together before working them over her back. "How does that feel?" 

"So good." She practically moans. He smiles and works his way to her lower back, knowing that's usually where her back pain resides. He softly kneads out the knots in her back and she sighs contently. “I love you.” 

He smiles at that. “I love you, too.” 

He continues his massage for a while, working out any aches and pains she could possibly have, until Alice reaches back for his hand. “You alright, babe?” 

She nods, her eyes heavy. "I just want to cuddle with you." 

"Well I’m all for that." He lays down on his back and opens his arms for her. “Come here.” 

She smiles at him and snuggles up to his side, pulling a blanket over them. "Sorry, I'm tired." 

"Don't apologize. You're pregnant, you're creating a life in there, you're bound to be tired sometimes." He continues rubbing her back as she relaxes against his side. 

"I know, I just feel bad. I can't imagine I'm any kind of company to you when I'm always so sleepy and whining about my back and feet hurting." 

"It doesn’t bother me, Al. I just wish you didn’t feel so crappy.”

"You help though. Rubbing my back for me, my feet, going out to get whatever food I’m craving. It makes me feel so much better." 

“I’m glad.” He rests his head against hers and then comes up with an idea. “Hey, you got any plans this weekend?” 

“Not that I know of,” she says. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well I thought maybe we could take a little trip to Greendale this weekend. Get away from the stress of everything and just have some time to ourselves.” 

“Keep talking.” 

He smirks. “I’ll rent us a nice hotel room, and we can go for dinner, and to the movies. Or we can just stay in our hotel room, order room service and watch ridiculously expensive movies on paper-view.” 

She laughs at that, leaning up on her elbows to look at him. “That sounds amazing.” 

“Yeah?” 

She nods, leaning in to brush her lips against his. “A whole weekend to ourselves? No disturbances, no kids, just us. Sounds pretty much like Heaven.” 

“Well it’s settled then. I’ll book us a hotel tomorrow.” 

“You are the perfect man, you know that?” 

“Yeah I do, but it’s always nice to hear.” He teases. She smiles devilishly and moves herself to straddle his hips, kissing him again, hungrily. “I thought you were tired?” He mumbles against her lips. 

She shrugs. “I got a burst of energy.” She sits up and let’s the blanket fall away, her naked body on display for his eyes only. “You complaining?” 

He shakes his head immediately and swiftly sits up to capture her lips again. “Not one bit.”


	35. 35

“Can you believe we’re actually going to have an entire weekend alone? I mean when was the last time that happened?” Alice wonders aloud as she and FP finish packing their suitcase. 

“Hmm... never?” He smirks at her. “I’m glad we’re getting the chance to do this. It’ll be good for us.” 

“You can say that again.” 

He zips up the suitcase and walks over to her, taking her face in his hands. “You know what we’re going to do this weekend?” She shakes her head. “Absolutely nothing.” He whispers with a grin, leaning his head down to capture her lips. 

“Mmmm, that sounds great.” She mumbles, deepening the kiss and pulling him down as she lays back. 

He pulls away from her lips and she lets out a whine of protest. “We’ve got all weekend to do this,” he points out, leaning closer to whisper in her ear. “And we don’t have to be quiet about it either.” 

His words send goosebumps all over her body and she shivers. “The people in the room beside us are going to call in a noise complaint.” 

“Well I’ll just have to find a way to keep you quiet.” He nips at her earlobe and she laughs. 

“Oh me, huh? You’re not exactly quiet either, mister.” He smiles. “But I am curious to know how you plan on keeping me quiet.” 

“Well the sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can show you.” 

• 

“I’ll have the beef tenderloin, and she’ll have the carbonara.” FP orders for the two of them. 

She had scoured the menu for a long while, all of it looking so incredibly delicious, before eventually making a decision. Not only had FP sprung for the best hotel room, he also made reservations at a fancy restaurant for them, pulling out all the stops to make this the best weekend possible. 

Of course, she would of been content just ordering room service and watching some overpriced paper-view movie in bed with him. However, she’s definitely not complaining. It’s been a while since she’s had an excuse to dress up, and seeing FP looking so dapper in a crisp button up and some well fitting dress pants, had affected her more than she cared to admit. 

“What are you thinking about, baby?” FP asks, pulling her out of her daze when his hand reaches for hers. 

“Oh nothing, just in la la land.” She gives his hand a squeeze and he smiles at her. “And maybe about how good you look. We should really dress up more often.” 

He chuckles. “I’m game. You look gorgeous, of course, that’s true no matter what you’re wearing.” 

“Even when I’m wearing pyjamas?” 

“Well considering your pyjamas lately have consisted of just my t-shirt, yes.” He watches as her attention is captured by a waiter bringing a tray of desserts to a nearby table. “Do you want me to ask for a dessert menu?” 

“What?” She questions, bringing her attention back to him. 

He smiles. “You were practically salivating looking at those desserts.” 

“I was not.” She protests. 

“Fine, fine whatever you say. But I can ask for a dessert menu when our waiter comes back.” 

“Or we can order room service when we get back to the hotel. Maybe some ice cream, or brownies. Oh! Or, chocolate covered strawberries, and we can slip into a nice hot bath together, just let all our worries float away.” 

He smirks. “I was waiting for you to ask me to have a bath with you.” 

“Will you?” She asks with hopeful eyes. 

“Yeah of course. When we get back to the hotel, I’ll start up the bath for us and you can order whatever you want from room service.” 

“Leaving a pregnant woman in charge of room service? That’s brave.” 

He raises an eyebrow at her. “My appetite is insatiable, I think I’m smart leaving you in charge of dessert.” 

“After the bath, I just want to get in bed and sleep, I’m exhausted lately.” She thinks for a moment. “Well actually, I want to do something else before we go to sleep but that can be done in the bed.” 

He smirks. “Well you already know I have zero complaints there. But you look so good I don’t know if I’ll make it until after the bath.” 

“Well who says the bath has to be completely PG? There’s plenty of fun we can get up to.” She smiles as his cheeks blush. “My hormones are a little crazy right now.” 

“Again,” he says. “Zero complaints. I’m all yours.” 

• 

“Look what I’ve got!” Alice sings out as she walks into the bathroom, looking so incredibly beautiful to him. She had taken off her makeup and tied her hair up when they got back from the restaurant, and slipped into her robe. So simple but yet it drives FP wild. Everything about her drives him wild. 

He turns his attention away from the bathtub and sees a plate of chocolate covered strawberries in her hands. He smiles. “Those look great.” 

“Taste great too, I may have already snuck a couple.” She picks one up as she walks over to him, and presses it to his lips, giving him a bite. 

“I think we should’ve ordered two plates, those are delicious.” 

She smirks. “Already ahead of you, there’s a second plate in the mini fridge, thought it would be a nice midnight snack.” She sets the plate down on the stool FP had set by the tub and turns back to him, toying with the waistband of his sweatpants. “How’s our bath coming along?” 

“Just about ready, I just poured in some bath salts, I know you like those. I just don’t know if I poured in too much or not, guess we’ll find out.” 

“It’s the thought that counts, and I’m sure you did a great job. I mean, just look at the effort you put in.” It’s true, he wanted to make it as relaxing as possible for her, so he threw some flower petals in the water and lined the edge of the tub with candles. 

“You deserve it,” he tells her. “You’ve been so exhausted lately, I wanted to do something special for you.” 

“And whisking me away on a weekend getaway wasn’t special enough?” She teases.

“I’d give you the moon and stars if I could, Al. You deserve everything.” She casts her gaze downwards and he frowns. “Are you alright, babe? Did I do something?” 

“No, you’re just really sweet, it’s going to make me cry and I don’t want to cry.” 

He laughs and pulls her into a bear hug, pressing kisses to the top of her head. “I’m sorry.” 

“You’re amazing, you know that? I couldn’t ask for a better man to share my life with.” 

“Now you’re gonna end up making me cry.” He teases, and he leans his head down to brush his lips against hers. “Let’s get in the bath.” He whispers, pulling on the sash of her robe, and letting it fall to the floor. 

He kicks off his sweatpants and offers her his hand so she can step into the water. He slips into the bath behind her and pulls her back to rest against his front, feeling her body immediately relax against his. “This feels amazing.” Alice sighs contently, the warm water soothing her sore muscles and whisking her away to complete relaxation. 

“Agreed.” He curls his arms around her middle and rests his hands on her bump, rubbing it slowly. “She sleeping in there?” 

“At the moment, yes. Though, I’m sure she’ll be up and kicking at three a.m like usual.” 

He laughs. Lately the baby has seemed to enjoy waking up in the middle of the night and kicking to try and gather someone’s attention. Which either of them would be happy to give her, if it wasn’t the middle of the night. “Well hopefully she doesn’t keep you up.” 

“I’ve learned pretty quickly to sleep through her little kicking parties. I think she knows you’re around and she expects attention.” 

“Well I do spoil her with attention on the daily.” He agrees. Alice is silent for a few moments, deep in thought. “What are you thinking about, honey?” 

“I think we should tell the kids soon.” She tells him, her voice unsure. 

“You do?” 

She nods. “I mean Jellybean’s already suspicious, and since Betty and Jughead still hate us we might as well just give them more reason to.” He sighs and strokes her arms. The kids not speaking to them has been weighing heavily on her. “It’s getting harder to hide, she growing like a weed.” 

FP rubs her stomach absentmindedly, taking in her words. “Why don’t we do it when we get home?” He suggests. “We can tell them over dinner. I’ll break the news if you want.” 

“You will?” 

“Yeah of course.” 

She’s quiet again. “I’m scared to tell them.” 

“I know you are, baby. But we’ve just gotta believe that everything will work out. They’re not going to hate us forever.” 

“Sometimes it feels that way.” 

“I know.” He frowns and presses a kiss to her temple, tightening his arms around her. “Let’s not think about it right now, we can talk about it more when we get home.” 

“You’re right.” She sighs, running her fingertips up and down his arms. 

“No matter how it goes, I back you one hundred percent. I’m there for you and our daughter no matter how the kids react.” 

“I love you so much.” She tells him quietly. “I really don’t deserve you.” 

“I love you so much more, Al. Always have, always will.”


	36. 36

The sound of rustling in the room slowly wakes Alice, and she blindly stretches out her arm for FP, finding his side of the bed empty. She peeks open her eyes and sees him packing their suitcase. "FP?" 

He turns around and smiles brightly when he sees her. "Hey you. Sorry, did I wake you?" 

She shakes her head, sitting up in the bed and pulling the sheets up to her chest. "No, it's alright. What are you doing?" 

"Just packing our suitcase so we don't have to do it later." 

"That's sweet." She says. "When you're done you should come back to bed." She suggests with a devilish grin. 

"Lucky for you, I just finished." He zips up the suitcase and makes a beeline for the bed, slipping under the covers next to her. She cuddles up to his side and he tightens his arms around her. "How did you sleep?" 

"So good. I don't want to go back home." She jokes. 

"Ditto. But I promise, we'll do it again soon." 

"Yeah except next time it'll be because the kids have ran us out of town." 

"You sure you want to tell them when we get home?" 

"No," She sighs. "But we have to." 

He's quiet for a moment, just letting his fingertips trace her shoulder absentmindedly. "Well, if I'm not mistaken we still have a few more hours before we have to worry about telling them." 

She smiles a little, knowing what he's hinting at. "That we do." He smirks and moves to hover over her, leaning his head down to brush his lips along the column of her neck. "Take my mind off of things?" 

"It'd be my pleasure." He murmurs against her skin, giving her goosebumps. She locks her legs around his waist and shoves his boxers down with her feet, smiling as she feels him laugh into her neck. 

• 

"So?" Jellybean starts as they eat dinner. "Tell is about your trip. All you said was that you guys had a good time. What did you do?" 

"Well we went to dinner at this really incredible restaurant, saw a movie, oh and we went for a walk by the river last night to go watch the sunset." Alice gushes. 

"Sounds romantic." Jellybean smiles. 

"It was. It was just what we needed." She casts her gaze towards FP and he catches on immediately. 

They had talked the entire way home about how they were going to tell the kids and what exactly they would say. FP offered to take the lead and break the news which she was grateful for. She knows the kids aren't going to take the news particularly well, so having FP break the news at least takes a little of the weight off her shoulders. 

"There's something we wanted to talk to you kids about," FP starts. "And we want you to be open minded."

Betty and Jughead share a worried glance, not entirely sure what to anticipate. "Well?" Jughead questions. "What is it?" 

FP's quiet for a moment, taking Alice's hand when she reaches for his. She squeezes it tightly, and his heart aches as he realizes just how nervous she is to tell the kids. 

"Just tell us." Betty sighs. "Whatever it is." 

"We're having a baby." FP announces calmly, watching as three pairs of eyes widen in shock. "And before you say anything, we know you're not going to be thrilled about it, but we hope you can at least be respectful." 

"Respectful?" Betty scoffs. "You knocked up my mother and I'm supposed to be respectful?" 

"Elizabeth-" Alice butts in, instantly being cut off by Betty. 

"Mom, don't even try and tell me this was planned because I know it wasn't." 

"You're right." Alice agrees, keeping her composure as best she can. "It wasn't. But it's something we're happy about nonetheless." 

"You're in your forties, is it even safe?" Betty's asks, a hint of concern laced in her tone. 

"It's not really the most recommended age to have a baby, but my doctor has been keeping a close eye on me and the baby, and everything is going well. She's strong and healthy." 

"She?" Jellybean lights up. "It's a girl?" 

FP smiles at her. "Yeah honey, it's a girl." 

"Awesome! I'm getting a little sister." 

"Yeah and so are we." Jughead spits out. 

"You two already know about Charles and that isn't so bad?" FP reminds them. 

"That's different. You've never even met Charles, he's not a part of our lives, we can just pretend he's not real. This is something we can't deny!" 

Alice finds herself emotional at the mention of her baby boy, the one she's never gotten to meet. FP notices, knowing it's a sore subject for her and gently rubs her back. 

"Gosh, this is insane. You do realize that right?" Jughead shouts. "What are you trying to make up for all your past failures? Are you having some kind of mid-life crisis?" 

"Jug-" Betty starts, reaching for his arm to try and calm him. 

"No, Betts, you can't honestly tell me you're okay with this. It's ridiculous, it's pathetic truthfully. I mean how can you-" 

"Jug!" Betty yells, catching everyone off guard and shutting Jughead up instantly. "Upstairs." She says more calmly, pushing him in the direction of the stairs. 

Alice is silent, completely flabbergasted by what just happened. "Did she just stick up for us? Or am I insane?" 

"I think in her own way, yeah, she kinda did." FP agrees, just as shocked as she is. He looks over at Jellybean, who’s sitting quietly, pushing around the food still on her plate. “How do you feel about this, kid?” 

“I’m happy.” She admits. “I wish you would of told me when I asked you though.” 

He gives her a small smile. “I know, but Alice and I wanted to tell you guys together, when the time was right.” 

“That makes sense, I guess.” She looks over at Alice who’s lost in her thoughts, staring blankly at the wall. “When did you find out?” 

FP looks to Alice, expecting her to answer the question, but she’s silent, as if she hadn’t heard a word. He frowns and turns his attention back to Jellybean. “Well I was uh... in jail when Alice found out. So sometime in September, I don’t know exactly what day it was.” 

“So will the baby be here soon?” 

He chuckles, happy that she seems excited. “Still got a few more months there kiddo, but I’ll tell you what, I’ll show you the ultrasound later if you’d like?” 

“Cool!” He watches as her eyes flicker over to Alice. “Alice? Are you okay?” Nothing. “Alice?” She tries a little louder, managing to snap the woman out of her daze. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. What?” 

“I asked if you’re okay?” Jellybean repeats, concerned with how Alice is acting. 

“I’m perfectly fine.” Alice puts on her best smile and starts gathering up plates. “I suppose dinner is over now, I should probably get started on the dishes. They won’t clean themselves.” She smiles again, and the charming smile on her face makes FP’s stomach turn, knowing she’s masking how she really feels. 

She walks into the kitchen and starts filling up the sink with water. “Hey Bean?” FP says quietly. “Do you mind going upstairs so I can talk to Alice alone?” 

“Is she okay?” 

“Yeah honey, she’s alright. I think she just needs to talk.” 

“Ok.” She stands up from the table but pauses before leaving. “Will you still show me the baby later?” 

He smiles. “Of course.” 

She grins and heads off to her bedroom. 

FP watches Alice silently for a moment before getting up. He can tell she’s not alright, the smile she plastered on her face may be enough to fool others but it’s never been able to fool him. He knows her too well. 

He walks over to her, standing right behind her. She tenses up when his arms wind around her. “FP-“ 

“The kids are upstairs. Talk to me.” 

“I’m fine.” She tries her best to sound convincing but he’s not buying it. 

He reaches for the hand that’s vigorously scrubbing an already spotless plate and twirls her around so she’s facing him. “Alice, I know you’re not okay.” 

She casts her eyes down to her feet, not wanting to look at him, because she knows the moment she does she’s going to fall apart. 

He takes her face in his hands with such love and care and tilts it up to look at him, her bottom lip trembling. “It’s just you and me, Al. It’s okay.” 

She feels the tears welling up in her eyes, blurring her vision, and than she feels all of her emotions crash over her like a tidal wave. She crumpled into his arms, clinging to him like he's life support. He holds her just as tightly, trying his best to keep it together even as the love of his falls to pieces in his arms. 

"I love you." She whispers into his neck, her voice thick with tears. "I love you so much, please don't leave me. I'm sorry I screwed your life up."

“You didn’t screw my life up, Al, you made it better.” 

She shakes her head, her tears wetting his t-shirt. “I messed up everything. I should've been more careful with my birth control.” She croaks out. "I'm sorry I got pregnant." 

"I'm not." He tells her immediately, firmly. 

She looks up at him with puffy eyes. "You're not?" 

He shakes his head and wipes the tears from her cheeks. "Was it something we planned? No. But I love you and I love our baby, I don't regret that we got pregnant, Alice. It gave us the push we needed to start our lives together. No matter how the kids feel, no matter what anyone else thinks, nothing is going to change how I feel about you and our daughter.” 

"You're really not mad?" She tearfully asks, needing to hear him say it again. 

"I wasn't mad when you told me and I'm not mad now." She nods and buries her face in his chest again. He presses a kiss to the her hair, and holds her tight, rubbing her back as she clings to him. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” She mumbles. 

“Don’t apologize, baby. With all that we’ve been through, I think it’s warranted.” 

She laughs softly and he smiles at the sight. She lifts her head up and raises her hands to touch his face. “I love you so much, FP. I feel like I don’t tell you that enough. I really do, and I appreciate you, and all that you do for me.” 

“I love you more.” He tells her. “Every day I fall in love with you all over again.” 

She smiles. “Who knew the former Serpent King was such a softie?” She teases. 

“Only for his Serpent Queen.” He leans his head down to kiss her and she holds him there for a moment, savouring every second of the kiss.


	37. 37

Jellybean could tell Alice wasn't okay, even though both she and her dad had told her otherwise. So when her dad told her to go to her room, she had instead taken up on the stairs, listening to the two adults talk. 

Knowing that Betty and Jughead have hurt Alice so deeply breaks her heart, she's just glad her dad is there for her. It was like the second he pulled her into his arms she instantly relaxed. Jellybean has never seen two people so perfect for one another. 

"Geez, knock much?" Betty growls as Jellybean storms into her bedroom. 

"Why are you two being such jerks?" 

"Jellybean get out of here." Jughead instructs. 

"No." She tells them firmly. "Alice is downstairs in hysterics because you two have been nothing but ignorant to her and dad, especially her." 

"Jellybean, you don't understand what it's like for us." 

"Yes I do, it's awkward. I get that. It's awkward for me too, I'm living in the same house as all you weirdos." She rolls her eyes. "I get that you're upset and uncomfortable but do you really have to take it out on Alice? I mean, she's pregnant, it's probably not good for her to be so-" 

"Jellybean! Shut. Up!" Betty shouts, catching the girl off guard. "You have no right to come in here and tell me how I can and can't feel about things. She's my mom, not yours." 

"I didn't say she was my mom, I'm just saying you should be nicer to her. She's not purposely trying to hurt you." 

Betty rolls her eyes. "Please, you hardly know her. Of course you'd think that." She walks over to Jellybean and guides her over to her door by her shoulders. "She's gone too far this time, and I'm done sitting idly by while she continuously ruins my life. Now get the hell out of my room." She slams the door in her face and Jellybean hears the click of the lock. 

With a sigh, she walks downstairs, finding her dad and Alice on the couch. Her head on his shoulder as he absentmindedly strokes his fingers through her hair. 

“Can I sit with you guys?” Jellybean asks, catching both of their attention. 

Alice smiles brightly at her. “Of course.” She straightens herself up so she’s not so cuddled into FP, not wanting to make Jellybean uncomfortable. 

Jellybean happily takes the spot next to Alice, her eyes falling down to her stomach.

“You can feel if you’d like to?” She offers, laughing softly when she sees the startled expression on Jellybean’s face. “I can see you staring, and I know you’re curious.” 

Jellybean blushes. “Yeah, sort of. Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, honey. I just don’t want you to be weirded out by it.” 

“I’m not, it’s just... I don’t know, strange I guess? I can’t believe you’re having a baby, and none of us even knew? Does anyone else know?” 

“Fred, Mary, and Pop Tate.” 

“Kinda shocked Fred was able to keep it a secret.” Jellybean jokes. “Does she move?” 

“Yeah, she moves a lot. She loves to kick.” 

“Can I feel?” She asks, apprehensively. She’s never known anyone who’s been pregnant, let alone felt a baby kick in the womb. 

“Yeah of course, I can’t promise she’ll kick though, she’s kind of stubborn.” 

“Just like her mom.” FP teases. 

Alice playfully narrows her eyes at him. “I’d say the stubbornness comes from both of us, thank you very much.” 

He smiles. “She likes to kick in the middle of the night, not so much whenever someone actually wants her to.” 

“Except for when your dad is around, it’s like she just knows he’s there and is asking for attention.” Alice chuckles at the thought and lifts her blouse enough to reveal her bump. 

She positions Jellybean’s hand on her stomach and presses down gently. “She’s right around here, now we’ll see if she-“ Before she can finish her sentence the baby delivers a kick, startling Jellybean slightly. “There she is. Did you feel that?” 

She nods, smiling a little. “It’s a little weird, but it’s cool that she’s moving around.” She looks over at her dad. “Do you have the picture of her?” 

“Oh right, yeah.” He digs his hand into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet, handing the ultrasound photo to Jellybean. “See that right there?” He points. “That’s your little sister.” 

“Wow.” Jellybean stares at the photo for a moment. “She’s so cute!” 

Alice and FP share a laugh, happy that Jellybean at least, is on board. “She is, isn’t she?” 

The happy moment is quickly interrupted by the sound of a door opening and footsteps coming down the stairs. Three sets of eyes look over, only to find Jughead and Betty with suitcases. 

“Where are you two going?” FP asks. 

“Dad’s.” Betty answers. 

“Seriously?” Jellybean spits, standing up from the couch to walk over to them. “You guys are so pathetic, you-“ 

Alice catches her hand before she can go anywhere. “It’s okay, honey.” 

“You can’t just leave.” FP tells them. 

“Actually we can, dad said it’s fine, and we can stay with him as long as we want.” 

“No, lets just all sit down and talk about this. It’s gone way too far.” FP scolds, trying time keep his cool. 

“No, we’re past the point of talking. We’re leaving.” Betty fires back. 

“No you’re not, sit-“ 

“Enough.” Alice shouts. “All of you. Enough.” 

“Alice-“ FP whispers but she shushes him before he can continue. 

“If they don’t want to stay here, I don’t want to force them.” She explains. She casts her eyes back to the kids. “As long as you really are going to your father’s house.” 

“We are.” Betty promises. “You can call him yourself.” 

“I believe you. I just want to be sure you’ll be somewhere safe.” 

“We will be.” 

Alice nods, quiet for a moment. “Well, call if you need anything, and you’re welcome to come home whenever you’d like.” 

“Really? You’re just cool with us leaving?” Jughead questions. 

Alice shrugs. “You both have been unhappy here for a while now, I’m not going to force you to stay here so you can resent me even more.” 

The teens share a look and slowly inch towards the door. “Well I guess we should get going then, I told dad we’re on our way.” 

Alice nods, offering them the best smile she can manage. “Drive safe.” 

As soon as Betty and Jughead walk out the door, the house is eerily quiet. Alice looks at both Jellybean and FP, who are staring at her with confused expressions. “Would you stop staring at me? Everything is fine.” She insists. “Why don’t we watch a movie before bed? Jellybean, would you like to pick one out?” 

“Sure.” The girl raises an eyebrow at her dad, who’s just as confused as she and goes to pick out a movie that she thinks they’ll all like. 

“What was that?” FP asks when Jellybean is out of earshot. “You just let them leave? No questions asked.” 

“They hate us, FP. I’d rather know that they’re leaving and where they’re going than find out they’ve just up and left in the middle of the night without any trace.” She explains numbly. 

“But-“ 

She turns her head to look at him, her bright blue eyes, clouded with hurt. “FP, I really can’t talk about this. Not right now. Let’s just watch a movie.” 

Jellybean walks back into the room, a movie in hand, and FP sighs, knowing Alice is just putting on a brave face for her. 

So, he silently wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, aching to take away any ounce of pain she feels. And for the time being it’s enough, he’s always enough for her.


	38. 38

“How’s Alice doing?” Fred asks as he and FP work. 

“Well you know her, she’s putting up a strong front but she’s a mess.” FP says. He sighs and sits down on a stack of wood, wiping his brow. “I just wish I could take away her pain.” 

“Do you think the kids will come around?” 

“Honestly? I have no idea. I hope so but God, they’re so mad.” 

“They’re still your kids, they love you guys.” 

“Yeah, I’m starting to doubt that.” 

“But Jellybean’s cool with everything?” 

FP smiles. “It’s kinda cute actually. She adores Alice.” 

“Well I may have the scoop from an inside source that Alice adores her as well.” As if on cue Alice’s car comes into view, bringing a wide grin to FP’s face. 

Fred and FP walk over to the car to greet her and she raises an eyebrow at them. “Couple of hard workers you two.” 

“Sorry mom.” Fred teases. 

FP nudges him with his elbow and walks over to Alice, pulling her into a hug. “This is a nice surprise. What brings you here?” 

“Well I was bored at home and craving Pop’s, figured I’d I was buying myself something I’d bring you two knuckleheads lunch.” 

“And this is why you’re my favourite person.” Fred exclaims. “I’d kiss you if your boyfriend wasn’t here. FP, kiss her for me.” He instructs, walking to the passenger side of her car to retrieve the takeout bags. 

Alice rolls her eyes fondly and looks towards FP, leaning up on her tip-toes to kiss him. “Hey you.” 

“Hey.” He steals another kiss and curls his arm around her shoulders, the two of them following Fred into the office trailer. 

“Did Pop accidentally give you an extra order of cheese fries?” Fred questions. 

“Nope, they’re both mine. Hand em’ over, Andrews.” 

FP chuckles at her, her pregnancy appetite something that could rival his own. 

“So how’s Fred Jr. doing?” Fred asks, biting into his burger. 

Alice smiles. “You do know she’s a girl, right? I don’t think Fred Jr. would suit her very well.” 

“Hey she could pull it off.” He teases. “Seriously though, how are you two?” 

“She’s good, strong and healthy, kicking up a storm.” 

“Glad to hear it.” He gives her a knowing look. “And you?” 

She swallows hard. “I’m fine.” Fred gives her a knowing look. “My daughter hates me, I’m coming to terms with it. So really, I’m fine.” 

Fred frowns but doesn’t push her any farther, hoping that she really is fine, but knowing better. 

They talk amongst themselves for a little while until Alice’s phone buzzes and distracts her mid-conversation. 

She reaches for it quickly both Fred and FP watch her with curious expressions, wondering why she’s so eager to answer her phone. Her face falls flat and she awkwardly tucks her phone back in her purse. “Sorry, I... I thought it was someone else. Never-mind.” 

FP nonchalantly reaches for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He knew exactly who she was hoping it was and the thought makes his heart ache.

• 

She’s checked her phone nearly every few minutes, hoping that a message from Betty will just magically appear. But every time, there’s nothing. She’s noticed FP watching her closely, knows she can talk to him, but it’s so humiliating to her. So instead, she just drowns slowly in her thoughts. 

“Al?” FP calls from their bathroom. 

“Yeah?” She calls back, getting up her vanity to see what he needs. “What’s up?” 

He pokes his head out of the shower and gives her a small smile. “Hey, sorry, could you grab me the shampoo bottle?” He points to the new bottle on the counter. “Thanks, I didn’t want to soak the floor by grabbing it myself.” 

She hands him the bottle. “I think this was just an excuse to get me in here.” 

“Well that may just be a perk.” He teases. “What do you say? Wanna hop in?” He wiggles his eyebrows at her and she laughs, the sound music to his ears. 

“As tempting as that sounds, I’m kind of tired.” 

“That’s alright, another night.” He puckers his lips for a kiss which she’s happy to oblige. “I’ll be in a couple minutes.” 

“I’ll be there.” She gives him a smile and heads back into their bedroom, the heady scent of his body wash having travelled into the room. 

She pulls back the covers and slips into bed, hearing the shower shut off shortly after. 

“As much as I love working at the construction site, I always feel so gross at the end of the day.” FP says as he walks out of the bathroom. “All that dirt, and dust, and not to mention sweating like a pig. Yuck.” He looks towards the bed and sees Alice curled up in the blankets, facing away from him. His eyebrows furrow. “Al?” No response. “You asleep already?” He chuckles at the thought and walks over to the bed, hearing a sniffle come from her. 

“Woah, woah, woah. Are you crying?” He cocks his head to look at her and finds tears streaming down her cheeks. He doesn’t have to ask what’s wrong, he knows. So he slips under the covers with her, curling his arms around her tightly as her body shakes with tears. “Shhh, baby, it’s alright.” 

She sobs quietly, clenching his hands tightly in her own as he soothes her. “Let it out, Al, let it all out. It’s okay,” He whispers, pressing kisses to her hair. “It’ll be okay. I promise.”


	39. 39

"Hey you," FP says softly as he walks into he and Alice's bedroom. "What are you up to?" 

She gives him a smile. "Just reading." She closes her book and sets it on the nightstand. "Want to come keep us company? Buttercup here is kicking up a storm." 

"Is that a trick question? Of course." She giggles as he runs over to hop onto the bed, the sound music to his ears. 

He rubs his hands lovingly over her bump and presses a kiss to it. "Hey little one, what's going on in there?" 

Alice sinks back into the pillows and runs her fingers through FP's hair, admiring the view as he dotes on her belly. It's adorable to her just how in love he already is with their daughter. 

He grins when the baby delivers a hard kick to his hand. "How are you doing, mama?" 

"I'm alright." She gives him a small smile. 

"Well," he starts, reaching up to take her hand. "What do you say you and I dress up a little and go to that fancy restaurant you love so much?" 

She raises an eyebrow at him. "You hate that place. What's the occasion?" 

"No occasion, I just want to see you smile, genuinely smile, so I made reservations this morning." 

"You're cute, you know that?" 

He smirks and crawls up the bed to drop a kiss to her lips. "I think I've been told once or twice." He kisses her again and she melts into it, making a noise of protest when he pulls away. "Our reservations are in an hour, don't wanna be late." 

• 

“Hi, Jones party of two.” FP tells the hostess. He gives Alice a smile as he waits for the woman to check their reservation. 

“I’m sorry Mr Jones, it looks as though your table was given to someone else.” 

FP’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. “What? I called and confirmed it just before we left, how was it given to someone else?” 

“I’m sorry, one of my colleagues must of given the table without checking.” 

He sighs. “Do you have any other tables available?” 

“Not at the moment, but if you’re willing to wait a table will open up eventually.” 

“How long is the wait?” 

“Well seeing as there are some patrons ahead of you, I’d say forty-five minutes to an hour.” 

FP looks over at Alice, giving her the choice to stay or go. She shakes her head. “No, but thanks. Have a good night.” 

Alice takes his hand in her own, lacing their fingers together as they walk outside. “As much as I love this restaurant, there was no way I was going to survive an hour long wait in these shoes, in my condition.” 

He smiles a little. “I’m sorry, I was hoping we could have a nice night out together, I guess that’s ruined.” 

She stops him once they reach his truck. “Hey, nothing is ruined. It’s not your fault one of those boneheads gave away our table, it’s the thought that counts. And as far as I’m concerned, as long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we are.” 

“You mean that?” 

“I really do.” She smiles at him. “However, we did get all dressed up, might as well go show off a little.” 

“What do you suggest?” 

She shrugs and curls her arms around his neck, smiling as he pulls her into his body. “I do have a hankering for cheese fries.” 

He chuckles. “Pop’s it is.” He kisses her softly, letting his lips linger on hers for a moment. “I love you.” 

• 

“Hey you two,” Pop greets with a sparkling smile as FP and Alice walk into the diner. “You look fancy, what’s the occasion?” 

“No occasion, just a date night. FP’s a softie.” Alice says, giving FP’s hand a squeeze. 

Pop chuckles. “What can I get you?” 

“Cheese fries, a veggie burger and a chocolate shake.” Alice orders. 

“Cheeseburger, onion rings and a root beer float.” 

“Oh that sounds good! Scratch the shake, I’ll have a float too.” 

The bell above the door rings, signifying a customer has just come in, and Alice’s curiosity gets the better of her. She tenses up immediately at the sight of her daughter and Jughead in the doorway. 

“Al?” FP whispers, turning around to see what she’s looking at. 

“Hey kids!” Pop greets the teens. “Your order is ready, just give me one second.” 

Betty nods, averting her eyes from her mother and FP. He watches as the girl whispers something to his son and then she’s walking out the door. Jughead gives FP a shy smile, which he’s happy to return. 

Alice shifts uncomfortably beside him, the pregnancy making her feet sore, especially now when they’re encased tightly in her heels. “You wanna go grab us a booth?” FP suggests. “I’ll wait for our food.” 

“It’s okay, I don’t-“ 

He shushes her immediately, knowing she’s about to protest. “Babe, your feet are killing you. It’s okay.” 

“Well, alright. If you insist.” She blushes and he smiles at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before she walks off to get them a booth. 

He drums his fingertips on the counter and is pleasantly surprised when Jughead joins his side. “Hey.” The teen greets quietly. 

“Hey, how’re you doing?” 

“We’re good. Mr Cooper is very welcoming.” 

“That’s nice to hear, I’m glad.” 

Jughead fiddles with his thumbs, avoiding eye contact with his dad. “How uh... how’s Alice doing? You know, with the baby and all?” 

FP conceals a smile. “She’s good. A little tired and sore, but that’s to be expected as she gets farther along.” 

“That’s good. We’ve been a little worried, I mean walking out like that probably put a lot of stress on her.” 

“It’s okay, she understands where you guys are coming from. Not saying it didn’t hurt, but she understands.” 

“Betty was just a little caught off guard, I mean you two... it kinda came out of nowhere.” 

“I guess it sort of did. But I’ve loved her for as long as I’ve known her, to us, this wasn’t so out of nowhere.” 

“Gotta agree with your dad on that one,” Pop says, having overheard what FP said. “I’ve known them a long time, and I’ve never seen two people so crazy about one another.” He hands Jughead a takeout bag and a drink tray. “Here you go, enjoy.” 

“Thanks, Pop.” He looks up at his dad again. “I should probably get going, don’t want the food to get cold.” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” He watches as Jughead heads toward the door. “Wait, Jug?” 

The raven-haired boy turns around, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah?” 

FP smiles softly at him. “It was really good seeing you.” 

“You too. Say hi to JB for me.” Jughead smiles back and then he’s heading out the door. 

“Here you are.” Pop says, sliding him a tray with their order on it. 

“Thanks, Pop. For the food, and for what you said.” 

“Its my pleasure. I’ve always been rooting for you two crazy kids to get back together.” 

FP carefully balances the tray in his hands as he walks to the booth Alice got them. “Alright, I got cheese fries, a veggie burger and root beer float for two of my best girls.” 

She smiles at him. “Good, we’re starved.” He takes the seat across from her and digs into his own food. “I saw you and Jughead talking, is everything alright?” 

“Yeah,” FP says, confident that for once everything really will be alright. “Everything is fine.”


	40. 40

“Would you just tell me where we’re going?” Alice asks for the hundredth time as she sits in the passenger seat. FP had told her to put on something nice because they were going somewhere, but refused to tell her where. Jellybean had handed her a blindfold once they got in the car, insisting she put it on, much to Alice’s dismay. 

“It’s a surprise.” FP reminds her. 

“I don’t like surprises.” 

“You always say that, it’s not that you hate surprises, you just don’t like not knowing every little detail.” 

She ignores the statement, she knows he’s right but there’s no way she’ll admit that. “Can you at least tell me if we’re almost there?” 

She hears FP and Jellybean share a chuckle. “Yes, Al, we’re almost there. Actually, we’re about to pull in.” 

“Pops? You blindfolded me to take me to Pop’s?” 

FP whips his head around, finding that Alice has taken off her blindfold. “You peeked!” 

“I’m sorry! I was curious.” 

“Put it back on.” He pouts. “I still want to surprise you.” 

“Fine, fine.” She brings the blindfold back up to her eyes. “Jellybean, honey, could you help me out here?” 

Jellybean ties the blindfold again as FP parks. “Now don’t take it off until we tell you to.” Jellybean teases. 

FP walks around to the passenger side of the truck and helps Alice out, offering his arm to her to lead her inside. Jellybean trails behind them, eager to see Alices reaction to her surprise. 

The bell above the door rings and shortly after she feels FP undoing the blindfold. As soon as it’s off she sees all of their close friends gathered, the diner decorated with pink balloons and streamers. “Surprise!” Everyone yells in unison, bringing a wide grin to Alice’s face. 

“What is this?” She questions giddily. 

“A surprise baby shower.” Fred explains. “You refused to let me throw one you knew about so I figured I’d surprise you.” 

“And you two were in on this?” She asks FP and Jellybean. 

They nod. “We were in charge of getting you here. The set up is all Fred and Mary’s doing.” 

“And Pop of course,” Fred adds. “He was kind enough to let us use the diner.” 

“Well thank you, all of you. This is so incredibly sweet.” 

“Well we figured since you both had children so long ago you might be lacking some stuff.” Sierra tells them. “Plus I’m a sucker for buying baby clothes, so I couldn’t resist.” 

“I appreciate all of this, thank you all so much.” 

•

“Oh my goodness, this is adorable.” Alice coos, holding up a tiny pair of overalls. “You think we can find your pair of overalls from high school? You two could match.” Alice teases FP. 

“Remind me to burn those when we get home.” FP whispers to Jellybean, earning a jab in the side from Alice’s elbow. 

Alice picks up a onesie from the gift bag, and laughs. “Yeah, this is definitely Fred’s present.” 

FP peaks over to read it. “‘I get my looks from my mommy’. Yeah, that says Fred all over it.” 

“Just speaking the truth.” 

Alice rolls her eyes, fondly. “Well thank you, all of you. I know I’ve said it a hundred times, but this really does mean a lot to us that you’re all so supportive. This baby is going to be so, so loved.” 

“And very well dressed.” Sierra adds, holding her punch glass up. 

Alice smiles. “I’m going to get a drink,” she tells FP. “Do you want anything?” 

“I’ll get it for you, babe.” He insists, standing up from his seat. 

“No, really I don’t mind. I want to stretch my legs a little anyway.” 

“Alright, if you insist.” He gives her a kiss and sits back down, looking over the assortment of baby clothes and toys. 

Alice hums quietly to herself as she pours herself a glass of punch. “Alice?” Pop gathers her attention. 

“Hi, Pop. Thank you again for letting us use the diner.” 

“Of course, it’s my pleasure.” He reaches his hand back and pulls an envelope out of his pocket. “I didn’t want to disturb the party, but I do have something for you.” 

Alice perks an eyebrow up as she opens the envelope, her eyes widening when she finds a cheque inside addressed to she and FP. “Oh Pop, this is too generous.” 

He shrugs. “I didn’t know what you had and didn’t have, so rather than buying you something you already own or won’t use, I figured you could pick out something yourself. Or put it away for a rainy day, whatever you want.” 

“Pop, you didn’t have to give us anything.” Alice assures him. “Believe me, you’ve done enough as it is.” 

“I know I didn’t have to, I wanted to. I’ve always known you two would find your way back together, I wanted to do something, no matter how small.” 

“This is anything but small.” Alice reminds him with a laugh, her face softening into a sweet smile. “I don’t even know what to say. Thank you just doesn’t seem to cut it.” 

“It’s my pleasure.” 

She steps forward to hug the man who’s known her since she and FP were just two messy teenagers from the Southside of town, a man who’s been there for both of them, and a man who’s diner brought them the refuge they needed when things got tough. 

As she looks around the diner, she realizes just how lucky she is. There are so many people in she and FP’s life who love and care about them, and she couldn’t be more grateful to have them.


	41. 41

FP has been working incredibly hard on the nursery, taking nearly every free moment to perfect their daughters eventual room. They had moved Jughead’s things down to the basement, which according to Jellybean, he seemed fine with. 

It had taken FP and Alice far too long to design the nursery, both changing their minds on little details and having to go back. They eventually decided on a cream coloured theme, with accents of pink, something cozy but princess like for their baby girl. Alice has offered to help him plenty of times but he insisted on keeping it a surprise for her, so instead she’s just been adding to the decorations for the room, putting her faith in him to make it look good. 

“Hey you,” Alice grins when she spots FP standing in the doorway of their bedroom. “How’s the nursery coming along?” 

“Just finished.” He tells her, rubbing her feet when he sits down on the bed. “You want to see?” 

“Absolutely,” she sets the book she was reading to the side and grins at him. “You really finished it? That didn’t take long.” 

“I’m excited.” He explains, reaching out his hand to rest on her stomach, rubbing it slowly. “Plus, we’re getting closer and closer to meeting this little one, I want her room to be done when we bring her home.” 

“You’re sweet.” She swings her legs over the side of the bed and extends her hands to him. “Help me up?” 

“How are you feeling, babe?” FP asks, taking her hands to help her up. 

“Tired, hungry, the usual.” She links her fingers with his. “I’m excited to see the finished nursery though.” 

He smiles at her and leads her down the hall, pausing outside the baby’s room. “Close your eyes.” She does as he asks and feels him slowly guide her inside the room. “Ok, open.” 

Her eyes almost instantly well up with happy tears at the sight of the room. It’s exactly how she envisioned it, and knowing that FP put so much hard work into it makes it all the more special. 

Fred had built them the crib as a gift, even though he’s already done so much more for them than they could’ve ever asked for. 

The shelves are littered with a variety of baby books, from nursery rhymes to fairytales, and stuffed animals, including a cuddly snake plush, which of course, is courtesy of FP. 

There’s a rocking chair in the corner, the same one Alice had used to rock Betty and Polly to sleep all those years ago. 

And the thing that ties it all together is the handmade, wooden “F” that’s hanging over the crib. “Did you make this?” She asks him, running her fingertips across the smoothed wood. 

“Yeah, I felt like something was missing and I thought it would be a cute touch.” He tells her, the tips of his ears reddening. “If you don’t like it though-“ 

She interrupts him immediately. “I love it. It’s perfect.” She kisses him softly, curling her arms around his neck. “This whole room is perfect, it’s exactly how I envisioned it.” 

He grins and kisses her again. “I can’t wait to meet her, Al. I’m so excited.” 

“Me too. I can’t wait to see you two meet, I already know she’s going to be a daddy’s girl.” 

“You think?” 

She gives him a knowing look. “Please, the second you set your hand on my belly she kicks up a storm. Believe me, she’s going to be all about you.” 

“I don’t mind that one bit.” He tells her, rubbing circles into the small of her back. “I do think she look like you though.” 

“Really? I picture her looking like you. Your hair, your eyes.” 

“I hope she has your smile, and your nose.” He bops her lightly on the nose with his finger and she lets out a girlish giggle. 

“Just as long as she doesn’t inherit my attitude.” 

“Even if she doesn’t, we’re in for a wild ride, this is our kid we’re talking about. Our genes mixed together? Our stubbornness, no filter, bad ass-ness. She’s gonna be a wild one.” 

“As long as you’re by my side, I don’t mind it one bit.” 

He grins at the cheesy statement, it’s true for him too. “Ditto.”


	42. 42

“Alright, get ready for the winning word.” Fred giddily says as he starts placing down letters on the scrabble board. Mary, FP and Alice watch in confusion as he creates a word none of them have heard of. “And that’s game.” He sits back with a smug smile on his face. 

“What the hell is mandrake?” Alice questions on behalf of everyone. 

Fred looks at her dumbfounded. “You know? Those creatures from Harry Potter!” 

She arches an eyebrow. “So it’s not a real word?” 

“It is so!” 

“Yeah in a fictional story, maybe, but not in real life.” 

“Sorry, Freddy, I gotta back her up on this one. I don’t think it counts.” FP tells him. 

“That’s it, find me the scrabble dictionary, I’m proving it you guys.” 

Alice rolls her eyes fondly, laughing at Fred’s insistence on proving them wrong. “Well while you do that, I’m going to run to the bathroom. This baby is tap dancing on my bladder.” 

“See! Right here,” Fred points to a spot on the page. “Mandrake: the root of a mandrake plant; used medicinally or as a narcotic.” 

“Fine, Fred, you and your nerd word can win this time. But I’m getting vengeance next round.” FP teases, clearing the board to set up a new game. 

“FP?” Alice’s voice calls from afar. “Can you come here for a second?” 

“Coming,” he tosses the word bag to Mary. “Don’t let Fred cheat.” 

He heads towards the guest bathroom and knocks softly. “What’s up, babe?” She opens the door and he feels his stomach drop at the look on her face. “Al?” 

“I don’t want to scare you but I’m bleeding, not a lot but I am.” She shakily tells him. 

He turns white as paper, doing his best to keep a calm presence so not to scare her. “Okay, um... I’m sure everything is just fine. But we’re gonna go to the hospital just to make sure, alright?” 

She nods slowly, casting her eyes downwards. “What if it’s not alright?” 

“Let’s not think about that right now, okay?” He presses a kiss to her forehead and takes her hand. “It’ll be alright, honey.” 

• 

He drives one handed to the hospital, his other being held in a death grip by Alice. He’s sure he’s lost feeling in it, but if it helps her stay calm, he doesn’t mind. 

“You alright, honey?” FP asks, perching himself beside her on the edge of the hospital bed. 

“Scared.” She tells him quietly. 

“I know you are, but I’m sure everything is just fine. I mean every check up has been perfect, you’re keeping our little nugget so safe and healthy. Nothing is going to happen. I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation.” 

“I just feel like I’m being punished or something.” She sighs. “I mean, when I was pregnant with Betty and Polly there were no surprises. Even when I was pregnant with Charles. Everything went smoothly. But with this pregnancy, I just feel like I can’t catch a break. Maybe it’s some kind of karma or something.” 

“Al, we didn’t do anything wrong to deserve karma targeting us.” He assures her. “This baby was made out of pure love, and you and I? Well I think it goes without saying that we love each other. Sure the kids are mad, and this wasn’t planned, but that’s not a reason for karma to mess with us. I’m telling you, Al. Everything will be just fine.” 

“I texted Betty,” Alice admits. “She hasn’t responded.” 

He frowns. “Did you tell her we’re at the hospital?” 

“No, I didn’t want to scare her. I just told her to call me, that it was important. I don’t exactly have high hopes for a response.” 

He sighs and leans over to press a kiss to her forehead, smoothing her hair back. “She’ll come around, babe. I’m sure of it.” 

“I hope so.” 

“I think I saw a vending machine just down the hall? Do you want something to eat or drink? Keep your mind off of things?” 

“Can you get me a water?” 

“Of course.” He leans his head down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. “I will be right back.” 

He walks out of the room, giving her a bright smile before he goes. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Betty’s phone number. No response. 

He tries it again. No response. 

“Come on, Betty.” He grits out impatiently. Slipping some money into the vending machine and pressing the code to get a water. He dials her number again and miraculously, it doesn’t go straight to voicemail. Instead he’s met with Betty’s angry voice on the other line. 

“FP stop calling me.” She growls. “I’m not answering, take the hint.” 

“It’s your mom.” He says immediately, not wanting her to hang up. The other line goes silent and for a moment he thinks he was too late. “Betty?” 

“Is she okay?” She croaks out. 

“I think so, there was some bleeding so we came to the hospital just to be sure. We’re waiting on a doctor to come check her out.” He pauses. “I know you two are mad at us, but could you put that aside for right now? She’s scared, and I think it would help her if you were here.” 

“I’m on my way.” Betty tells him immediately. “What room?”


	43. 43

"Ah, ah, ah, cheater." Alice scolds as she and FP play cards. He had borrowed a deck from the nurses station to keep them entertained since the doctor was running behind. "See this is why we make you and Fred partners whenever we have a game night, you both cheat." 

"I'm not cheating!" He defends. 

She raises an eyebrow at him but before she can respond, a knock on the door gathers her attention. She looks towards it, expecting to find the doctor finally coming to tell her what's wrong, but instead finds her daughter. FP looks towards Alice, watching as a wide grin comes to her face. "Betty? What are you doing here?" 

"I heard you were here," she says, walking over to her mom and FP. "I wanted to check on you. Make sure everything is okay." 

"Really?" 

She nods. "So? Is it? Are you okay? Is um... is the baby okay?" 

Alice's face falls slightly. "We're not sure yet. We're waiting on the doctor to come check me out." 

"But," FP interjects. "We're staying positive, everything is going to be just fine." 

"Yes. That's right." 

FP looks at the two of them, he can tell that Betty wants to say something, so he stands up from the bed. Alice reaches for his hand immediately. "Where are you going?" 

"I'm just gonna run to the bathroom real quick, I'll be back in a few minutes." He gives her a small smile and let's go of her hand, heading out the door to give her and Betty some privacy. 

Betty stands awkwardly beside Alice's bedside, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist. "Are you okay, honey?" Alice asks, noticing that something is off with her daughter. Betty nods, not making eye contact with her mom. Her face crumples and Alice sees a tear fall down her check. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" She reached for Betty's hands, concern filling her voice. 

"I was just so scared." Betty admits. "I got that call from FP and I... I was ignoring him at first. I wasn't going to answer." Alice's face softens. FP called her? "I answered just to yell at him and tell him to stop calling me, but when he told me you were here I just felt like the worst person on the planet." 

Alice frowns. "Oh Betty." 

"I've been so horrible to you both, if something is wrong it's my fault." 

"How would it be your fault?" 

"Because I've put you and FP through so much stress and pain , that can't be good for you or the baby. I'm the reason you're here." 

"No you're not," Alice tells her firmly. "If something is wrong, it is not your fault, Elizabeth." 

She sniffles. "It's not?" 

Alice shakes her head. "No, of course it's not." She pats the spot next to her. "Come here." 

Betty slips into the small hospital bed beside Alice, hugging her tight. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong." Alice assures her, pressing a kiss to her hair. 

"Juggie and I were so horrible to you both." 

"You had your reasons, and FP and I aren't exactly in the clear. We should of told you kids about us, and about the baby, when they moved in. Instead, we hid it from you, and we sprung it on you without any sort of notice. It's understandable that you're upset with us." 

"But we shouldn't have acted the way that we did." Betty says. "I'm so sorry, mom." 

"It's okay. I forgive you." 

"You're not mad?" 

"No, of course not." She tells her genuinely. "All that matters to me is that you're here, that you're talking to me again. I was worried that wouldn't happen." 

"I've missed you." Betty admits. "I even sort of missed FP and Jellybean." 

Alice laughs. "Well I know FP misses you both, and as for Jellybean? I'm sure she misses you too, I don't think she finds FP and I very fun to hang out with." Betty smiles. "You can come home?" Alice offers. "If you want to?" 

"I'd like that." Betty tells her. "But can we make that change slowly? Just a few days a week until Jug and I get used to you and FP being together?" 

"Sure, whatever is easiest for you." 

Another knock on the door catches their attention and they look over to see FP walking into the room, followed by Alice's doctor. "Look who I found on my way back." 

"Sorry for the wait, we're a little behind.” 

“It’s okay, you’re here now.” 

Betty slips out of the hospital bed and stands next to it, wanting to make sure everything is okay before she heads home. FP smiles at the two of them and walks over to Alice’s other side, taking her hand. 

“So, you had some bleeding?” The doctor questions, guiding Alice’s feet into the stirrups. 

“Not a lot but there was definitely some.” 

“Any pain? Cramping?” 

“No. I feel fine, just a little freaked out.” 

The doctor does a quick examination, asking Alice a series of questions just to rule out any possible complications. 

“Well, everything seems to be just fine.” The doctor tells her. “Seems to just be the bloody show, nothing to worry about.” 

“The bloody show?” FP repeats. “What’s that?” 

“It’s usually indicative that the mucus plug has loosened, or dislodged. It’s also a sign that you’re getting closer to labour.” 

“Really? You mean the baby is coming soon?” 

“It could still be a little while, but considering you’re nearly at the end of your pregnancy, yes, the baby will be coming soon.” 

“So there’s nothing to worry about? Everything is okay?” Betty questions. 

“Everything is just fine. There’s nothing to worry about.” The doctor assures her. “Mom and baby are both in perfect health.” 

“Oh thank God.” Alice sighs in relief. “I’m sorry for wasting your time, doctor.” 

“Don’t worry about it, you’re not the first woman to come in here worried about it. It can be a little scary. Hell, I freaked out when it happened to me and I’m a doctor.” 

Alice laughs softly. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, you guys have a good night.” 

“See babe? I told you everything would be okay.” FP says, stroking his thumb over Alice’s skin. 

“Maybe I should listen to you more often.” She teases, lifting her head up for a kiss. He obliged, brushing his lips against hers softly. 

A smile crosses Betty’s face at the sight, it’s still strange to see her mom and FP like this, but it’s also really sweet. It’s clear that they love each other and make each other happy. 

“I’m going to head back to dad’s, Jug and I are working on an article for the school paper.” Betty says. 

“It was nice seeing you, honey. Say hi to Jughead for us?” 

“Will do.” She leans down to hug Alice tightly. “I’ll talk to you later.” 

Alice and FP watch with a smile as Betty leaves the room. “Maybe we can stop at Pop’s on the way home?” FP suggests, offering her his hands as she pulls the blankets off of herself. 

“Well you know I won’t say no to that.” She gets up from the hospital bed with the help of FP, her growing bump making it harder to get up and down. 

He turns to grab her clothes for her so she can change out of the itchy hospital gown, but she catches his hand before he can. “Thank you.” She whispers. 

“For what?” 

“I know you called, Betty. Thank you.” 

He blushes slightly. “You know that was me?” 

“Yes. And it means the world to me.” 

“So things are okay with you two?” 

Alice nods, a big smile forming on her face. “Yeah, they are. I was starting to think they never would be.” 

“I’m so glad, Al.” He takes her face in his hands, lightly stroking his fingertips over her cheekbones, and kisses her slowly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She tells him, bringing one of his hands down to where their daughter has just delivered a hard kick. “And so does Buttercup.” 

He smirks. “Two of my favourite girls.”


	44. 44

Alice’s nostrils are filled with the delightful scent of whatever FP is cooking. Betty and Jughead had offered to come over for dinner, the first time all of them would be together since the teens left, and FP had offered to make dinner so Alice could relax. He could tell she was nervous as soon as he told her the kids agreed to come, and figured it was the least he could do, that and give her a foot massage. 

“Whatever you’re making smells amazing.” She tells him, wrapping her arms around him from behind and peaking around his arm to watch. “What are you making anyway?” 

“Lasagna.” He picks up a note card and shows it to her. “I was looking through your recipe box and thought this was the one option I wouldn’t mess up.” 

She smiles. “You’re cute so I don’t mind if you mess up.” 

“So you think I’m cute?” He smirks and turns around, circling his arms around her. 

“I do,” she confirms with a kiss. “But don’t tell my boyfriend that, he might get jealous.” 

He laughs. “Deal.” He turns back to the stove, curling his arm around her shoulders to keep her close. “You excited for the kids to come over?” 

“Excited, nervous, terrified. A little of everything.” 

“You said you and Betty patched things up, I’m sure it’ll all go smoothly.” 

“I know, and we did, I’m just scared it was only because she was worried about me.” 

“Honey, she wouldn’t have suggested coming over if she was still upset, it’ll be just fine.” 

“You’re right,” she sighs, tightening her arms around him. “I hate that.” 

He chuckles. “I have my moments.” 

“Betty and Jughead just pulled into the driveway!” Jellybean announces from the living room. She’s been super excited since they told her Jughead and Betty were coming to dinner. 

“It’s cute how excited she is.” Alice says. 

“Right? It’s a nice change from them calling each other names and arguing. They can be sweet to each other when they wanna be.” He leans his head down to brush his lips against hers and turns down the heat on the stove. “Come on, let’s go greet the hooligans.” 

• 

“You know, when you told me FP was making dinner I was a little worried but I’m actually impressed.” Betty teases. 

“Hey I’m a good cook!” FP defends, earning knowing stares from the people at the table. “Alright fine, maybe I’m not. But I can follow a recipe.” 

“You sure can, honey.” Alice adds with a laugh. “You did a great job.” 

“You all act so surprised.” 

“Not surprised, just... actually yeah, no, surprised is correct.” Jughead says. “However, you do make really good bacon.” 

“Maybe you two can come over for breakfast tomorrow and I’ll cook some up?” 

“Or we can stay the night?” Betty suggests, catching both FP and Alice off guard. “I mean if that’s okay.” 

“Yeah, of course it’s okay. We’d love that.” FP tells the kids with a big smile. 

“Absolutely. You’re always welcome here, you know that, this is your home too.” Betty and Jughead share a smile, cheeks blushing. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Betty starts. “How is the baby?” 

“Growing like a weed.” Alice answers with a grin. “Constantly making me hungry though.” 

“That’s the Jones genes.” Jughead jokes. 

“They’re not too fun, I don’t know you three even function.” 

“Pop’s is a staple in the Jones family food pyramid.” FP says. “You know that first hand, babe.” 

“Oh yes, every time I think I’ve eaten enough, the baby gives me a hankering for cheese fries. It’s a miracle I haven’t blown up like a balloon with how much she makes me eat.” 

“So no more scares or anything?” Betty asks. 

“Nope, we’re both perfectly fine.” 

“Good, I was worried.” She admits. 

“Oh honey, don’t be. And if you are, just give me a call, I promise I will be one hundred percent honest with you about how we’re doing.” 

“Will do.” Betty says. “Now, if I may, I think I’ll have seconds.” 

“Hey, ya hear that, babe?” FP grins, looking towards Alice. “Seconds!” 

She laughs, reaching over to give his his hand a squeeze. “You did good, honey.” 

• 

“Kids are settled in.” Alice tells him as she walks into their bedroom, shutting the door behind her. 

“It’s kind of strange having them home, I mean I’m not complaining by any means, it’s just, part of me thought they’d never come back.” 

“I know, I did too. They seem okay with it though, like really, genuinely okay with it.” She walks up behind him as he’s combing through his hair, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his muscular back. “I’m so happy they’re home though. I just wish Polly could of come down.” She thinks for a moment, one specific name on the tip of her tongue. “I also wish we knew Charles, that he was here.” 

He frowns, setting the comb down and lacing his fingers with hers. “One day we’ll meet him.” 

“You think so?” She questions, she’s always insecure when it comes to the topic of Charles, still feeling guilty over not having told him when she found out. 

“Absolutely.” He turns around and takes her face in his hands. “Once we welcome our little Buttercup, and you’re feeling better, why don’t we give the Sisters a call? See if they have any information on him?” 

“You’d be open to that?” 

“Yeah babe, of course.” He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and gives her a beaming smile. “He’s our son, Al, believe me, I would love to meet him.” 

She smiles at him and tucks herself against his chest, melting into him when he wraps his arms around her, one hand playing with her hair. 

She moves her hands down his back and finds the bottom of his shirt, giving it a slight tug. He chuckles. “Something you want?” 

She blushes. “I mean, if you’re not gonna wear it to bed, I will.” 

“You do look damn good in my clothes.” He pulls his t-shirt over his head and watches as her eyes sparkle. 

“Well at the moment, they’re just about the only thing I can wear to bed that fits me.” 

“Hey I have no complaints if you want to sleep in the nude. Not a single one.” 

She smirks. “I know you don’t.” She walks out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, pulling off her clothes from the day and slipping on his shirt. When she wasn’t pregnant, his shirts would reach her thighs, but with the way her bump has grown, they just barely cover her bottom. Not that FP minds. 

He pulls back the covers for her to get into bed with and opens his arms for her to cuddle into, which she does, her body fitting against his like a puzzle piece. 

“It was pretty sexy watching you cook tonight.” She tells him, propping her head up on his chest. 

“Yeah?” 

“Mhm,” she bites her bottom lip softly. “I mean you have this whole tough guy facade going for you, so when your softer side comes? It’s hotter than you can even imagine.” 

“Mmm, is that so?” He smirks as she moves closer, hooking her leg over his. She nods, moving in to kiss him slowly. 

“Are you tired?” She mumbles against his lips before diving in for another kiss. 

“Not anymore I’m not.” He whispers, grabbing her butt to pull her closer. She takes the hint, straddling his hips as he deepens the kiss, both melting into it and thinking of nothing else but each other for the next little bit.


	45. 45

“Alright, let it out, babe.” FP instructs Alice, helping her regulate her breathing. 

“I am getting real sick of these things.” She whines. 

She’s been having dull pains since she woke up, and they’ve slowly gotten worse. She had narrowed it down to Braxton Hicks, but FP has slowly become more skeptical of that. 

“Do you want me to do the dishes?” Jellybean offers, noticing Alice’s pain. 

“Oh honey that’s okay, we’ve got it covered.” Alice gives the girl a smile. “Thank you though.” 

FP fills the sink up with warm water and dish soap, starting to scrub plates clean and handing them to Alice to dry. 

They make peaceful conversation for a few minutes, until yet another sharp pain shoots through her abdomen, and she hunches over the counter, taking in a deep breath. “Al, you’re starting to scare me.” FP tells her, stepping over to rub her back. 

“It’s just Braxton Hicks.” She assures him. 

“With how far along you are, are you sure it’s just Braxton Hicks?” He looks down at his watch, checking the amount of time that’s passed since the last one. 

She meets his eyes, straightening up as the pain subsides. “No, it can’t be? She isn’t due for another week.” 

“Why don’t we just head to the hospital? Just to be sure.” 

“How about we call the doctor and only go to the hospital if he says to?” She counters. 

He thinks on it for a moment, apprehensive to agree. “Fine. But I’m going to put your hospital bag in the car just in case.” 

She rolls her eyes. She’s sure it’s nothing to worry about. 

• 

She thought wrong. 

As soon as she told the doctor what she was feeling and how long the pain was lasting, he had told her to come in immediately. And so, she, FP and Jellybean had piled into the vehicle, and made their way to the hospital. 

“Alice, how are you feeling?” Her doctor asks. 

“Oh just dandy.” She sarcastically says. 

He smiles warmly at her and sits down on his stool, wheeling over to the end of the bed. “So you’ve been having contractions?” 

“Braxton Hicks.” She insists. “She’s not coming yet.” 

“Actually, it seems like she is.” The doctor tells her. “You’re dilated 3 centimetres.” 

Alice’s face immediately drains of colour. “Very funny.” 

“Not a joke. Your baby girl will be here rather soon.” 

“But my due date isn’t for another week!” 

“Well it’s not uncommon for babies to come early.” The doctor reminds her. 

“But my other children were either on time or overdue, never early.” She tells him. “Are you sure everything is okay?” 

“Miss Smith, I promise you everything is just fine. Your baby is happy and healthy and ready to meet you. There are plenty of things that could’ve triggered labour, but it could just be the baby’s time to come.” 

“What could’ve triggered it? I haven’t done anything wrong.” 

“It’s not a matter of doing anything wrong,” he assures her. “There are just some things that, so close to the due date, can induce labour. Such as, spicy foods, exercise, sex.” FP and Alice share a knowing look at the last one, and her face turns red, Jellybean cringes. 

The doctor notices and smiles. “Mystery solved?” Alice nods in embarrassment. “It’s still going to be a little while, so just try and relax. Everything is just fine.” 

“Well, I guess I did pretty good, huh?” FP jokes when the doctor leaves room. 

Alice swats his shoulder and laughs. “Shut up.” 

“Sorry.” He chuckles. “Would you like some ice chips or anything?” 

“Ice chips sound great.” 

“I can get them.” Jellybean offers, scurrying up from her chair and out of the room. 

Alice let’s out a sweet laugh. “I think we scarred her.” 

“Maybe just a tad.” He strokes his fingers through her hair. “How are you feeling?” 

“A little freaked out. I wasn’t expecting her yet.” 

“It’s only a week, though.” 

“I know, I’m not mad about it, it’s just a bit of a shock. I haven’t fully prepared myself for labour again.” 

“If I could do it for you, I would.” He presses a kiss to her forehead. 

“That’s sweet.” She smiles. “I don’t think you’d make it though.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Al.” He teases. “I’ll be here to hold your hand through it all though. Squeeze it as hard as you need.” 

“You’re gonna regret saying that.” She teases. “You’re gonna regret a lot actually, especially if you sneak a peek at her when she’s coming out.” 

He chuckles, taking a seat beside her in the small hospital bed. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah that’s what Hal said. I thought he was going to faint.” She blushes. “Plus, after you see that, it may immediately evaporate any and all sexual feelings towards me.” She casts her eyes away. 

He frowns and takes her face in his hands so she’ll look at him. “Al? That will never happen. You know you’re the most beautiful person in the world to me. As far as I’m concerned, seeing you bring our daughter into the world will only make me love you more.” 

“It will?” She questions softly, her eyes gleaming. “Promise?” 

He smiles at her and leans in to brush a gentle kiss against her lips. “You know I do.” She steals another kiss from him. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” She whispers, just as another contraction rips through her abdomen. She clenched into his hand tightly. “However, I don’t exactly like you much right now.”


	46. 46

“And done.” Jellybean announces proudly, securing Alice’s hair with an elastic. She had watched both Alice, and especially FP, struggle to braid Alice’s hair. She wanted it back and out of her face, and Jellybean was happy to help, especially if it made Alice feel even the slightest bit better. 

Of course, the epidural had kicked in now, so Alice was visibly calmer. She was in agony beforehand, the contractions coming more frequently and becoming more and more painful. 

FP had felt sick to his stomach, not because he was uncomfortable watching Alice give birth, in fact he thought that was pretty amazing, what he didn’t like was seeing the woman he loves in such pain. Especially because there wasn’t really anything he could do to help, sure he could offer her his hand to squeeze, but that didn’t lessen the pain. He did his best to help her, brushed her hair back with his palm, pressed kisses to her forehead, rubbed her back. All things that seemed to help calm her, in the moment. 

The last time the doctor came in he told her she was 8 centimetres dilated, meaning the baby was coming soon. 

“Knock knock.” Betty’s voice rings through the room. 

Alice lights up immediately. “Betty! Jughead! Hi.” 

“Hey mom, how are you feeling?” Betty asks, stepping over to her bedside and pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Now that the epidural has kicked in? Fantastic.” 

“We brought you some flowers.” Jughead says, setting the arrangement on the windowsill. 

“They’re beautiful, thank you so much.” 

“How much longer do you think it’ll be? Is she coming quick?” 

“I don’t think it’ll be too much longer,” Alice says. “She is coming fairly quick. We’ve been here, what? six hours? I was in labour with you for fourteen.” 

“And you’ve never let me forget it.” Betty teases. 

“How are you holding up, dad?” Jughead asks his father, patting him on the back. 

“Stressing a little bit, but I’m excited.” 

“You’re stressed?” Alice pouts. “How come?” 

“I’m just nervous I’m out of practice. I mean, what if she doesn’t like me? What if I put her diaper on backwards?” 

“Honey, we’re both out of practice. We’ll maneuver it together.” She assures him. “She’s going to love you, she already does. If that isn’t evident by the way she kicks whenever you’re in close proximity.” He smiles. “And as for the diaper thing? I think we’ve all put a diaper or two on backwards, it’s no big deal.” 

“I love you.” He tells her softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“I love you too honey.” 

“Well, looks like the whole family is here.” The doctor jokes as he walks into the room. “How’re ya feeling Alice?” 

“Tired. But no pain, so that’s good.” 

“Epidural working well, I take it?” 

“That stuff is a miracle.” 

He smirks and wheels his stool up to the end of the bed. “Alright, let’s see where we’re at.” He’s quiet for a moment and then gives her a smile. “You ready to meet your daughter?” 

Alice and FP’s eyes grow wide, almost in sync with one another. “It’s time?” 

“It’s time. You’re ten centimetres. I’m going to go get my team and we’ll be right back.” 

“Guess we made it just on time.” Betty says to Jughead. 

“I’m glad you’re here, both of you.” Alice says, smiling tiredly. 

“So are we.” Betty squeezes her hand gently. “Alright, we’ll be in the waiting room. Good luck!” 

“Thank you.” The kids leave the room and Alice looks up at FP, suddenly nervous. “We’re having a baby.” 

He smiles. “We’re having a baby. We’re finally going to meet our little Buttercup.” 

“I’m scared.” She admits. 

“What? How come?” He wonders, stroking her hand with his fingers. 

“What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to her? Or to me?” 

“Al, nothing is going to happen.” 

“I’m not in my twenties anymore, FP. There’s a much bigger risk factor here.” 

“Honey, listen to me, you’re the picture of health. The doctor has told you so, and our daughter is happy and healthy as well. I promise you, everything is going to be just fine.” 

“Alright, folks. Are you ready to have a baby?” The doctor asks, walking into the room, followed by nurses. 

FP gives Alice a reassuring smile. “We’re ready.” Alice let’s out a heavy breath and FP laces his fingers with hers. “It’s going to be just fine, Al. I’ll be right here the whole time, you can squeeze my hand as hard as you need.” She smiles at him, feeling her legs being guided into the stirrups. 

“Alright, I know this isn’t your first rodeo, but still, you’re gonna push on every contraction, okay?” She nods. “Give us the biggest push you can when we tell you.” She gets a better grip on FP’s hand and sits up in the bed a little. “Ok, and... push!” 

She squeezes tightly to FP’s hand as she puts as much power into pushing as she can. It’s hard with how exhausted she feels. 

“Ok, stop. Take a deep breath, we’ll start again in ten seconds.” The doctor counts aloud as Alice breathes in and out. “Alright, here we go again. Big push.” She bears down as hard as she can, or she imagines so. “Come on, Alice. Push a little harder.” 

“I’m trying.” She whimpers. 

“Okay, let’s take another break. Breathe.” 

“I can’t do this.” Alice insists. 

“Hey, hey, yes you can.” FP tells her. “You’ve got this.” 

“I can’t feel if I’m pushing hard enough, I’m exhausted so I’m probably not, I can’t do this, FP.” 

“Alice, honey, listen to me.” He takes her face in his hands so she’ll look into his eyes. “You are the strongest person I know, you’ve only pushed twice. She isn’t gonna pop out immediately. You’re doing great.” 

“I have something I think might help.” The doctor says. “Shannon, could you grab the mirror?” He instructs one of the nurses. FP and Alice watch with a puzzled expression as the woman grabs a mirror and positions it in front of the hospital bed. “See this? Now you can see yourself push. You can watch your baby come out.” 

“You think this will help?” FP questions. 

“It’s been known to help encourage women to push. It’s worth a try at least.” The doctor explains. “Alright, are you ready to push again?” 

“Well I don’t exactly have a choice, now do I?” She wraps her hand around FP’s again and pushes as hard as she can. 

“That’s it, Alice! I can see her head, keep going.” 

Alice sucks in a deep breath and pushes again, watching in the mirror. FP keeps a tight grip on Alice’s hand as he moves towards the end of the bed, watching as their daughter comes into the world. 

“Keep on pushing, her head is right here.” The doctor instructs. 

“You got this, Al. I can see her.” 

Alice pushes again, and the doctor smiles. “There she is.” 

“She’s beautiful, Al.” FP tells her, walking back up to the head of the bed and curling his arms around her, allowing himself to hold both of her hands. “You’re doing amazing, babe. Keep going.” 

The rest seems to go by in a blur, and by the time Alice is giving her last push, FP is sure he’s lost all feeling in his hands. That doesn’t matter though, not when his baby girl is being born right in front of his eyes 

“Keep going, Alice. A little harder, she’s right here.” She pushes again, as hard as she can, watching in the mirror as their daughter comes into the world. “Atta girl.” The doctor grins as he delivers their baby girl. “She’s here.” 

“She is?” Alice asks groggily. 

“She is.” A second later the baby let’s loose a loud cry, making Alice and FP smile. “She’s got a good pair of lungs on her.” 

“Can I hold her?” Alice asks immediately, eager to meet she and FP’s daughter. 

“We’re just getting her cleaned up.” A nurse tells her, gently wiping away any gunk from the baby’s eyes. She walks over to Alice, placing the crying baby on her chest. 

“Oh she’s beautiful.” Alice whimpers, her eyes filling with tears. “She’s got your hair.” Alice points out, gesturing to the dark hair that covers the baby’s head. 

FP chuckles, sitting next to Alice. “She does have my hair, and lots of it.” His own eyes grow misty at the sight of their daughter, who immediately calms once in Alice’s arms. “She’s perfect. Hey there, Buttercup, it’s daddy.” He reaches out to stroke her tiny fist, the first tear falling from his eye when she wraps it around his finger. 

“Oh how sweet.” Alice coos. “Look at that, you’re already best friends.” She presses a soft kiss to the baby’s head, shutting her eyes for a moment. “I can’t believe she’s here.” 

“Me either.” He smiles at the baby, looking up with wide, grey eyes. “I’ve been waiting forever to meet you, little one.”


	47. 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that the majority of this chapter is flashbacks, they’re very important to this part! Enjoy!

If you had of told either of them last year, that they'd be lying in bed together right now, wrapped in bedsheets, they would've told you you were insane. 

This wasn't high school, they had their chances and they blew it, they moved on. No point in digging up old wounds that have healed. 

But that's exactly what happened. 

It was a surprise to both of them, but it felt so natural. It happened so quickly, one moment, they were standing outside her car in the parking lot of Pop's Chocklit Shoppe, and the next they were in her backseat, undressing each other and finding fireworks. 

They had deemed it a heat of the moment thing, a moment of passion, after all, they were arguing before it happened. 

And when Fred Andrews pulled into the lot shortly after, they had told him that exact story, that were fighting. 

It seemed like he bought it, at least to the two flustered adults standing awkwardly next to one another. Fred however knew much more than he let on, he always seemed to know what was going on with them before they did. 

•

"FP." Alice giggles as FP attacks her neck with kisses, interspersed with little nips. He had come over after his shift ended, content with the knowledge that the kids were accounted for and that he and Alice would be alone without the risk of being caught. 

"I've missed you." He mumbles against her throat, pressing a soft kiss just below her ear. "The kids haven't been going out as much, I haven't been able to see you." 

"It's exam season," Alice sighs, lost in the feel of his lips on her. "I suppose we should just be happy they're studying and taking their education seriously." 

"I am," FP agrees, pulling away from her neck in favour of leaning back against the couch to look at her. She's a vision, sitting their in his lap, lips pouty from their kisses, hair messy from his hands, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. He'll never understand what he did to deserve her back in his life, he just knows he's grateful for every moment they have together. "However, I think they should study at the library, together, so that I can spend some time studying you." He smooths his hands up her sides, letting them rest low on her back. 

Alice smiles, rolling her eyes fondly. "That is very cheesy." She teases, drawing her fingers up through his hair. "You're lucky you're cute." 

He smirks. "You think I'm cute?" 

"Mmm," She thinks on it for a moment, wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her nose against his, teasing him by keeping her lips just out of reach from his. "I suppose I do." She kisses him slowly, feeling his hands slip under her shirt, fingers tracing her spine. "We do have a little longer before Betty gets home, we should make the most of it, don't you think?" 

He grins, getting a better grip on her and flipping her over and onto her back. "Read my mind." He kisses her slowly, getting lost in the feeling of her lips against his, that is, until someone knocks on her front door. 

He scrambles off of her, helping her straighten her blouse and fix her hair before she greeted whoever was there. He hid in the hall closet, taking his shoes and jacket with him so he didn't leave any trace of him behind. 

"Fred!" Alice greets. "Hi, what are you doing here?" 

"I just wanted to come over and invite you over for dinner and cake on Saturday, it's Archie's birthday." She can see him nonchalantly looking over her appearance, but brushes it off. 

"Oh yes, of course! I will absolutely be there. Is there anything you'd like me to bring?" 

"Well, I'm going to buy a cake from the bakery, so I've got that covered, how about-" 

Alice cuts him off immediately. "Oh no you're not," she tells him. "Why buy a cake from the bakery when I can make one? I made both you and Archie's birthday cakes last year, and as I recall, they were a hit." 

"Well if you insist, I won't argue." Fred smirks, and Alice just knows he was hoping she'd offer. He is her biggest fan when it comes to her baked goods. 

"Mhm," she narrows her eyes at him teasingly. "Chocolate?" 

"You know it." He stares at her for a moment. "Are you alright? You look a little flushed." 

She blushes instantly. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hot in her that's all." 

"Right." He draws out, sceptically. "Well anyway, I'll see you on Saturday." 

"Looking forward to it." 

Fred turns to walk down the steps but right before Alice closes the door he turns back to her, smirking. "Oh, and could you pass the invite on to FP?" 

She freezes. "FP? How would I... I don't talk to FP." 

Fred raises an eyebrow at her, giving her a knowing look. "Well if you do happen to see him, I'd like him to come. I'm sure I wouldn't be the only one." He starts walking away, saying one final sentence before she shuts the door. “Nice hickey by the way.” 

•

Fred had kept his eye on them throughout the party, watching as they talked inconspicuously to one another, brushed shoulders as they passed, watched as their cheeks flushed whenever they met eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. 

He had always hoped they'd find their way back to each other, he was sure they were soulmates even back in high school, and that's never changed in his mind, even when they married other people, even when Fred was his best man. 

"Dad?” Jughead calls. “Are you ready to go?” 

“Uh...” FP racks his brain trying to figure out an excuse as to why he can’t come home yet. Alice had asked if he wanted to come over after the party, Betty was going over to Veronica’s, after all, so they’d have the house to themselves. “I-“ 

“Actually, I asked your dad if he could stick around and give me a hand cleaning up.” FP raises an eyebrow at him, he hadn’t asked him that? 

“Oh, okay.” Jughead says, buying the story. “I can wait I guess.” 

“Actually, why don’t you and Archie head to Pop’s ? Grab a burger or something? Or the drive-in? Catch a movie. The night’s still young, might as well enjoy the rest of your birthday.” 

“I could go for a movie.” Archie agrees. “Jug?” 

“Always up for the drive-in.” 

“You can take my truck.” Fred offers, giving the teens a smile. 

“We’re heading out too.” Betty tells Alice. 

“Okay, drive safe girls. Have fun.” 

Once the kids are out the door Fred smiles at the two of them. “You’re welcome.” 

“What?” Alice questions, confused as to what he’s on about. 

“Don’t act innocent,” Fred teases. “I know you two are seeing each other.” 

“No we’re not!” They defend. 

“Mhm, just say thank you and go on. I’m assuming you two have plans? That’s why FP looked so freaked when Jug asked if he was ready to go.” 

“So that’s why you said I was sticking around to help clean up.” 

Fred smiles. “Yeah, it’s also why I sent them to a movie. So you two only have a couple hours.” 

“You don’t want help cleaning up?” Alice asks. 

“I’ve got it. You two crazy kids go have fun.” They smile shyly at him. “Not too much fun. And be safe!” 

“Yeah, yeah, Boy Scout.” FP teases, following Alice to the front door. 

She pauses, twirling around on her heel. “So... you know about us then?” 

“Yeah, I’m happy for you guys, I always hoped you’d find your way back to each other.” 

“How did you find out?” 

“Remember that day I ran into you guys in the Pop’s parking lot?” They nod. “Yeah, you both had sex hair. Didn’t take a genius.” 

“And you didn’t say anything?” Alice scolds. “You could’ve told us you knew!” 

“What and ruin the fun? It’s quite the entertainment watching you two try and act like nothing is going on.” Fred smiles. “And hey, from now on, you can park your truck in front of my place rather than around the block. No one will question you being over here and it saves you a walk.” 

FP gives him a warm smile, curling his arm around Alice’s waist. “Thanks, Freddie.” 

• 

"Remind me why we ever let this go?" FP huffs out, pulling her close as the sun beats down on their sweaty bodies, through the open window. 

"Because we were stupid, childish teenagers, who clearly didn't know a good thing when we had it." 

“Right, right.” He presses a kiss to her head. “Not making that mistake again.” 

She’s quiet for a moment, and then pulls herself up onto her elbows. “We should probably talk about that.” She decides. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well we’ve been sleeping together for a couple months now, and at first it could just be considered relieving our sexual frustration, but I think you and I both know it’s much more than that now.” She tells him, biting her lip nervously as she casts her eyes away from him. “I mean, maybe we should talk about that?” 

He smiles, tilting her face up to meet his eyes. “Al, in my eyes, we’re together. I just kinda figured it was some unspoken thing that we both knew.” He tells her. “I didn’t want to freak you out by bringing it up though, you’ve never been the biggest fan of labels.” 

“I think I could make an exception.” She decides, stroking his cheek softly, feeling the roughness of his facial hair beneath her palm. “The idea of being yours, officially? Sounds pretty damn good to me.” 

“Sounds good to me too.” He kisses her gently. “So you’re my girlfriend now? That feels pretty damn good to say.” 

Alice shrugs. “Oh I don’t know, I haven’t officially been asked yet.” She teases. 

He smirks, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. “Al? Will you be my girl?” 

She smiles at him, a bright, showstopping, wide smile. “Of course I will.” She kisses him passionately, their lips moulding together so perfectly. “Fred is gonna have a hay day when he finds out about this.” 

“He always has been our biggest supporter.” 

• 

“So?” Fred questions as he joins Alice on the sofa. “How was the trip?” 

FP had whisked her away to Midvale over the weekend, and Fred had been the only one who knew of they’re whereabouts and the fact that they were together. They had each told the kids a different story, FP said he was going on a fishing trip on the far end of town for the weekend, and Alice had said she was going on a spa weekend in Greendale. 

“Amazing.” Alice gushes. “I never wanted to come home.” 

“I’m glad you did, I kinda would’ve missed you.” Fred jokes. “What’d you guys do? And please, keep it PG. I don’t need to know what you freaks get up to after hours.” 

She rolls her eyes fondly, deliver a light jab to his side. “FP found this sweet little restaurant that overlooked the river, so we had a nice candlelit dinner. We went to the movies, we went for a walk around town, it’s so pretty at night.” 

“Sounds like you had a good time.” Fred smiles, happy that Alice, for once seems genuinely happy. 

“That’s not even the best part.” She grins. “He told me he loves me.” 

“No way! The FP Jones said I love you? Mr big man on campus?” She nods, a grin practically glued on her face at this point. “Alice, I’m so happy for you. You two deserve this, it’s about time you get your happy ever after.” 

• 

He waited impatiently outside the room as Alice went in to face FP. He’s aching to follow her in, he knows this can’t be easy on her. 

He doesn’t believe that FP did it, he’s known him pretty much his whole life, and even when he was in the Serpents he never got himself into anything that bad. 

Fred is up in an instant as soon as the door opens and with one look at her, he knows she needs him. He walks over to her and silently pulls her into his arms, hugging her tight. Her whole body trembles as she cries into his chest.

“He told me he didn’t do it.” She mumbles into his shirt. “He told me he’s innocent and I couldn’t even find it in me to believe him. My own boyfriend, and I can’t believe him?”

“What exactly did he say?”

“He said they’re not his. That someone else must of put them in his truck.” Alice tearfully tells him. “No one else drives his truck, Fred, it makes no sense how they got there if they’re not FP’s.”

He’s quiet for a moment, letting her rant to him as he rubs her back to calm her down. He’s been her go to for years, someone she could always rely on and a shoulder she could always cry on no matter what the issue.

“You should’ve seen the look on his face when he realized I didn’t believe him, he looked so heartbroken.” She breaks into tears again. “I’m an awful person.”

“You’re not awful, Alice.” He promises. “As hard as it is to process, the proof is there.”

She nods and hugs him again, nuzzling her face in his chest. “I love him.”

“I know you do. We’ll find out the truth, Alice, I promise.”

She sniffles. “What if he really is a criminal?”

He sighs. “I don’t know. I guess, all we can do is believe in him.” 

• 

Fred follows her quickly, standing outside the bathroom door as she gets sick. "You okay in there?" He asks nervously. "Was it the food?"

She opens the door, gargling some mouth wash before speaking. "No it wasn't the food, I've been nauseous the past few days. I think all the stress with FP getting arrested has been getting to me."

Fred looks at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you sure it's just stress?"

She nods, walking back to the dining table to finish breakfast. "It's gotta be. I mean I've been so worried about FP and I've been getting myself all worked up about it, that has to be the reason."

"I suppose but I mean, I'm just going to assume you and FP aren't exactly celibate, so maybe there's another reason why you're nauseous."

"Are you trying to suggest that I'm pregnant, Fred?" She scoffs at the thought, there's no way.

"I mean is it so impossible? You're only forty-three."

She's quiet for a moment. "I didn't even think about that." She looks at him wide, scared eyes. "Fred, what am I going to do?"

He reaches over to hold her hand, not wanting her to panic. "Let's not jump to conclusions, you might not be."

She narrows her eyes at him. "You literally just told me I could be and now you're saying the opposite?"

"I just... I don't want you to freak out, I know this probably isn't ideal. All I'm saying is that you should take a test just to be sure."

"What if I am?" She asks him quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "My baby daddy's in prison."

"And we're going to prove that he's innocent." She opens her mouth to say something but ultimately closes it again. He knows what she was about to say. What if he isn't innocent?

He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. "No matter what happens, no matter what you decide to do, and no matter what happens with him, I'll be here to help you through it, I promise."

"You will?"

He nods, giving her a smile. "Of course."

•

“How are you feeling?"

She sighs. "Miserable? Happy? Hopeful? All of the above?" He smiles. "I miss him."

"I know you do, so do I. Did you tell him?"

She had told Fred when she found out she was in fact pregnant, and told him that she was thinking about going and telling FP, however she had yet to fill him in on the details of their last encounter.

"Yeah, I told him."

"And? How did he take it?"

"He was surprised at first, concerned. But he’s happy,” she smiles as she remembers the look of excitement on his face. “He’s so happy.”

Fred smiles and starts helping her with dinner. “I’m glad, Alice. Did you two talk about how he wound up in there?”

She nods. “He thinks it was Gladys too. He said it can’t be a coincidence that he was arrested after she came to town. There’s definitely more to the story.”

“We’ll get to the bottom of it, we’ll get him out of there.”

“I hope so, because I really don’t want him to miss this.” She let’s her hand drift down to her stomach, there’s nothing to show yet and she just hopes FP will be around when there is.

“He won’t. We’ll get him out of there.” 

• 

“Hey speaking of Pop, how are the shifts going?” Fred asks FP.

“Pretty good, I mean it’s only been a week but definitely enjoy those much more than midnights, they always seem to drag on and I’m exhausted by the end.”

“And Pop is pretty accommodating?”

“For the most part yeah, I mean it’s hard with what the job is, but it’s a job, and I’m just grateful to Pop for keeping me around.”

Fred and Mary share a look that confuses Alice. “Well I was asking because, Mary and I were talking, and I was going to see if you wanted to come back to work at Andrews’ Construction?”

FP raises an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

Fred nods, a smile on his face. “When you and Alice were in that fight, I was thinking about it, and with the way business us been lately I could definitely use you, you were one of the best workers I had. Plus since I make the schedule, hours can be pretty flexible for you, so you can be there for Alice and the baby when it comes.”

“Fred, I don’t even know what to say.” FP manages out, completely flabbergasted. “I’d love to come back to Andrews Construction, thank you.”

“No need to thank me, I’m happy to have you.”

“Fred, thank you so much. It means so much.” Alice tells him with teary eyes, the gesture throwing her pregnancy hormones into overdrive.

“I love you guys, I wanna help you out in any way I can.”

• 

And he had, in more ways than one. Fred had always been their closest friend, someone who never judged them. He’s the best man they know, the best neighbour one could ask for, and the best friend a person could have. Which is why, when they were deciding on names they knew they wanted to honour him in some way. After all, he’s been such a big part of their lives and their daughters’ life. 

“She’s so beautiful.” FP coos, curled up in the hospital bed beside Alice, their daughter cradled in her arms. “She looks so much like you, Al.” 

“She’s got your eyes, I’d recognize those anywhere. And your hair, she definitely has your hair.” Alice chuckles softly. 

“I can’t believe we made something this perfect.” FP whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to the baby’s head. "Welcome to the world Freddie."


	48. 48

Alice had drifted off a few hours ago, after some prompting from FP. She had been exhausted after the baby was born but had refused to go to sleep, wanting to soak up as much time with their baby girl as she could. But once FP saw her eyes fluttering shut, he had presses a kiss to her head and told her to get some rest. The baby was sleeping, and she needed to get some sleep before the kids came by to meet their new sibling. Plus, he was tired too, so it'd be a chance for all of them to get some rest. 

The soft stirring and sounds from the bassinet woke him, and he peered over to see their daughter slowly waking. He stretches out his arms as he sits up, his neck a little stiff from sleeping in the arm chair, and walks over to the bassinet, tickling the baby's belly as she starts to whimper. 

"Hey pretty girl," He coos, scooping her up into his arms and cradling her close to him. "Did you have a good sleep?" The baby yawns in response and he chuckles. "Still a little tired Buttercup?" 

He sits back down in the armchair, gently rocking her back and forth in his arms, his eyes trained on hers as she stares up at him. 

"You two are cute." Alice's tells him softly. 

He smiles at her. "Did we wake you?" 

She shrugs. "I heard you moving, I don't mind though, I wouldn't want to miss this." 

"She started stirring, thought that meant she was done napping but she's still a little restless." He tells her, lifting himself up from his seat and heading over to Alice. "Maybe she just wants her mama." 

"She might be hungry too," Alice adds, sitting up better in her hospital bed to make room for FP beside her. "She didn't eat much when I tried nursing earlier." 

"You hungry Freddie girl?" FP coos, his voice noticeably higher and squeakier. He slowly joins Alice in the bed, careful not to jostle the content little baby in his arms. 

Alice wraps her arm around his, and rests her head on his shoulder, breathing him in as she smiles at the life they created. "Hi baby girl, you hanging out with your daddy?" Alice giggles as the baby lets loose another yawn. "Oh big yawn, you're a sleepy little girl, huh?" 

FP smiles and strokes the baby's cheek. "You take after me, I suppose. I like to sleep too." 

"We'll have to see if she has your eating habits too." 

"Wouldn't surprise me." FP chuckles. "Once she's old enough we'll have to take her to Pop's for some cheese fries, see if she likes them as much as you did when you were pregnant with her." 

"Sounds like a plan." She nuzzles in closer to his side and sighs pleasantly. "She's so perfect." 

"She really is." He gently passes the baby to her and curls his arm around her shoulders, smiling at how Alice face lights up when she cradles their daughter. "We did a damn good job."

She smiles, but it slowly fades as her eyes tear up. "Yeah, we really did." 

He can hear it in her voice, the way it trembles as she bites back tears. "Are you crying, baby?" He asks her, cocking her head to look at her. "What's wrong?" 

She shakes her head, letting a soft laugh. "I'm okay." She assures him. "It's just... she looks like Charles did when he was born." He gets it immediately and tightens his arm around her, stroking her shoulder with his fingers. "I mean it makes sense that she would, I guess it just caught me off guard a little bit." 

He sighs softly and presses a kiss to her head. "It's okay, babe, completely understandable." 

She nods, staying silent for a moment, and then she laughs. "Charles didn't have this much hair though. He barely had any hair, actually, and you could barely see it anyway because it was blonde." She smiles as she recalls the moment. “Everything else is nearly identical though.” 

“I bet he was beautiful.” He whispers, still stroking her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you more.” She tells him, turning her head to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. A soft knock on the door garners their attention and FP calls for whoever it is to come in. 

Betty, Jughead and Jellybean peek around the corner, their eyes lighting up at the sight of the little bundle cradled in Alice’s arms. 

“Hey you guys.” FP greets. 

“Hi daddy!” Jellybean responds, the smile on her face large and beaming. “Hi Alice!” 

She smiles sweetly back at the girl. “Hi sweetheart.” 

“We brought you guys a surprise.” She eagerly tells them. 

“A surprise? What kind of a surprise?” 

The kids all share a devilish grin and Betty waves her hand at the door, waving in the surprise. Alice’s mouth drops open as Polly walks into the room. “Polly!” 

The girl chuckles, walking over to her mom and leaning down to hug her, mindful of the newborn in her arms. “Hi mom.” She pulls away after a long moment, and smiles at FP. “Hi FP.” 

“Hey kid, good to see you.” 

“When did you get here?” Alice asks her excitedly. “Why didn’t you call?” 

“I wanted to surprise you, duh. Mission accomplished I take it?” 

“Absolutely!” Alice replies, amazed that her eldest daughter is standing in front of her. It’s been so long since she’d seen her. “I can’t believe you’re here right now.” 

“Is this my new baby sister?” 

“It is indeed.” Alice tells her, situating the baby better in her arms. “Would you like to hold her?” 

“Of course I do!” 

“FP? Would you mind?” 

He takes the baby from Alice and slowly gets up from the bed, walking over to meet Polly and gently passing her the very alert baby. “Oh she’s adorable.” Polly coos. “Does she have a name?” 

“She does,” Alice says, smiling at FP and taking his hand when he sits on the edge of the bed. “Freddie.” 

“Freddie?” Polly studies the baby for a moment and smiles. “Yeah you definitely fit that name.” 

“She’s named after Fred?” Jughead asks. 

FP nods. “He has no idea though so don’t go telling him.” 

“He and Mary are here right now if you want to tell him?” Jughead tells him. “I can go get them, they wanted to give us some time with you guys first but I don’t mind sharing.” 

“As long as you kids are okay with it, then yeah! Absolutely send them in.” Alice answers. 

Jughead heads out of the room in search of the two adults, and shortly after they come following in behind him, with eager, excited grins on their faces. 

“Hey you two.” Alice greets. 

Fred smiles at her. “Hey, congratulations.” He walks over to hospital bed and leans down to hug her tightly, giving FP a pat on the back as well. “How does it feel to be parents again?” 

“Surreal.” FP answers. “She’s more perfect than I could’ve imagined.” 

Mary smiles at the sight of Betty, who’s now cradling the baby in her arms and walks over to hug Alice. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore.” Alice answers. “But happy. So incredibly happy.” 

“We’re so happy for you both.” 

“Can I steal her from you, Betty?” Fred questions. 

“Yeah, of course.” Betty slowly stands up, and gently passes the baby over into his arms. 

“Hey there cutie-pie,” he coos. “I’m your uncle Fred.” He looks over at Mary and nods his head. “Mare, come here.” 

“Oh she’s beautiful.” Mary exclaims, reaching up to stroke the baby’s cheek. “I don’t know who she looks more like?” 

“She’s beautiful, that’s all Alice.” Fred teases, earning a joking glare from FP. “I’m just teasing. But you two do make an adorable baby.” 

“You definitely do.” Mary agrees. 

FP gives Alice a knowing look and she nods, sitting up in the bed to better look at them. “Can we ask you guys something?” FP starts. 

“Yeah absolutely.” Fred answers, not taking his eyes off the baby in his arms. 

“Would you be her Godparents?” 

Both of their heads snap up, meeting he and Alice’s eyes with a shocked expression. “Are you serious?” Mary questions. 

“Absolutely,” Alice answers. “There’s no one we would want more.” 

“Of course we will!” Mary squeals, rushing over to pull them both into a hug. 

“Fred?” Alice speaks, noticing how he’s been quiet. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m perfect. Just a little emotional is all.” He explains, giving them a smile. “I’m honoured you guys thought of us, and trust us enough to be her Godparents.” 

Alice shares another smile with FP. “Well if you’re honoured by that, I think you’ll like her name.” Fred quirks an eyebrow at them. “Meet, Freddie Pendleton Jones.” 

Fred’s face immediately crinkles as tears sting his eyes. “Freddie?” They nod, smiling wide. “Are you guys trying to make me cry today or something? I’m honoured.” He smiles down at the baby girl in his arms. “Hey there Freddie. We’re gonna be best friends.”


	49. 49 {Epilogue}

As soon as the car is in park, FP is up and out, rushing over to the passenger side to give Alice a hand out. "FP I can walk just fine." Alice teases, taking his hand nonetheless. 

"I know, but you said you're still sore." 

"I think that's to be expected honey." She pecks a kiss to his lips once she's standing. "You're very sweet though." 

He smiles at her and steals another kiss. "I try my best. You want to grab her and I'll get the bags?" 

She nods and opens the back door, peering in at the sleeping baby bundled in her car seat. "Hi baby girl. We're home." She coos, carefully unbuckling her and pulling her into her arms. The baby stirs a little and Alice cuddles her closer, keeping her nice and cozy. "You're gonna get to see your brother and sisters again, they've been waiting for you to get home. Especially Jellybean." 

FP chuckles. "Yeah I don't think Bean will be leaving your side or hers for a little while." 

Alice shrugs. "I don't mind. I think it's cute how excited she is, plus she's so helpful. She's a good big sister, you really lucked out Buttercup." 

The nickname had stuck ever since FP gave it to her, even after announcing the name to the family Buttercup had become her moniker, just like Jellybean and Jughead. 

"I think she just gets cuter and cuter every day." FP comments, stepping behind Alice to peer down at the baby. 

"We did a pretty good job, huh?" Alice smiles. 

"We absolutely did." He pecks a kiss to her cheek and leans down to kiss Freddie's head. "Let's head inside and see the other rugrats." 

"We're home!" FP announces as he holds the door open for Alice to walk inside. The house is completely quiet and FP and Alice share a confused look. 

They round the corner only to find all four kids gathered together in the living room. "Welcome home!" They shout in unison. Alice and FP share a wide grin, eyes bright. "We tried to make a banner but it uh... it didn't really work out that well." Jughead says, pointing to said banner, clearly having fell down from from where they had pinned it up. 

"Oh don't worry about it, we're just happy to see you guys." Alice assures him, chuckling when Freddie lets loose a big yawn. "I promise she's a lot more excited than she looks." 

"How are you feeling mom?" Betty asks. 

"I'm good, a little sore and tired but so incredibly happy." 

"And Buttercup?" 

"A Jones through and through," Alice smiles. "She's a good little eater." 

"We made cupcakes!" Jellybean excitedly tells them. 

"You did?" FP smiles. "Save about eight of them for me." 

"We're gonna go stop into the nursery, and then we'll be right back." Alice tells them, giving the kids a smile before heading upstairs, FP following close behind. "You ready to see your bedroom, Freddie? Your daddy worked really hard on it." 

"So did your mommy." He adds, following her into the room. "What do you think, baby doll?" 

"I don't think she quite knows what she's looking at just yet, honey." Alice says, laughing a little as she looks down at Freddie in her arms, her little eyes blinking up at her. "I think she just sees the lights." 

"She's so alert." FP evaluates, setting Alice's hospital bag on the floor in favour of wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think she's gonna be a little genius." 

"I think so too." Alice smiles, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder. "This feels so right. You, me, her? It's like a perfect fairytale." 

"I'm so grateful for you, and for her. I can't even remember what my life was like before the both of you, it sure as hell wasn't as amazing as it is now." 

"We love you so much, honey. Don't we Buttercup?" She coos, situating the baby girl better in her arms. "Yeah daddy's the best, isn't he?" 

"What are you thinking about, pretty girl?" FP wonders out loud. 

"Probably milk." Alice chuckles. "I think that's always on her mind." 

"She's a Jones, babe. We like to eat." 

He stands there behind the two of them for a moment, just staring at Alice and the perfect bundle of joy they created, cradled in her arms. And it suddenly hits him like a ton of bricks, he wants the rest of his life to be like the last year has. A life filled with so many smiles, so many perfect moments and unconditional love, with the love of his life. He's always known she was it for him, since he was 17 years old, he knew that no one would ever compare. 

"Marry me." He whispers to her. 

Her head turns immediately. "What?" 

"Marry me." He repeats, more confident than the first time. "I know this sounds so out of the blue, like I haven't thought this through, but Al, you're the love of my life, you have been since I was seventeen years old. I want to be your husband, and I want to be able to call you my wife. I want to spend every single day for the rest of my life, waking up next to you, and falling asleep next to you. So, will you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me? Will you be my wife?" 

She blinks, her eyes glossed over with what he hopes are happy tears. "FP... Of course I will." She tilts her head back to kiss him softly. "In my mind I already am your wife though, just saying." 

He chuckles and presses a kiss to her neck. "Is that so?" 

"Mhm, Alice Jones has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" 

"It absolutely does." He pauses, realization hitting him. "Oh crap, a ring! I don't have a ring. I need to buy you a ring." 

"You don't have to buy me a ring." Alice assures him. 

"But-" 

"No buts, I'm yours, your mine. I don't need a ring to know that or prove it." 

He smiles at her. "Well as sweet as that is, I'm still going to buy you a ring." 

"Well if you insist, I won't object." She leans in again, kissing him and melting into it. Freddie gurgles in her arms, catching their attention. They share a soft laugh and peer down at the baby girl. "Hey pumpkin, you hear that? Daddy and I are going to get married!" 

"Is that alright with you missy?" FP coos, taking the baby from Alice and lifting her up, pressing kisses to her chubby cheeks. "You okay if I marry mommy?" 

Freddie gurgles again and Alice laughs. "I think that's a yes." 

"It's official then, you're gonna officially be Alice Jones." FP tells her, pulling her in close with his free arm, and pressing a kiss to her head. 

"I can't wait." She lifts up on her tip-toes to press a kiss to his lips. “Though I do think we did things a little backwards. I think baby comes after the wedding.” She teases. 

“Well we never have been one’s to follow tradition.” He tells her, smirking. “Besides, without her, who knows where we’d be.” 

“That’s very true. She’s a little baby Cupid.” 

“That she is.” He situated Freddie better in his arm and takes Alice’s hand. “Come on Mrs Jones, let’s go tell the kids the big news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of Two Pink Lines!   
> I’ve had so much fun writing this and seeing all of your reactions and praise. I hope you’ve all enjoyed reading as much as I’ve enjoyed writing. And stay tuned for a new Falice fic coming very soon!


End file.
